about three sisters (the 100 x charmed)
by bellamytbh
Summary: After the death of their grandmother - Raven, Clarke and Octavia discover that they are three powerful sister witches who must rid the world of its evil and protect innocents, all while juggling normal twenty something year old lives.
1. something wicca this way comes, part 1

Clarke alternated between biting her lips and nails. She was nervous - understatement - beyond nervous. The blonde haired girl hadn't seen Octavia in almost two years, and now she was moving back in with her and their oldest sister, Raven. Of course Clarke was happy that the trio of sisters would be reunited, but there was still some tension between Raven and Octavia, and Clarke hated getting caught in the middle of it. She thought that with the death of their grandmother all three sisters would come together to grieve, but no, Raven's pettiness prevented that. It was just some stupid guy in Raven's past that she refused to let go of, plus Octavia swore she never slept with him.

Raven sipped her coffee from the porcelain mug, she sat on the sofa in the living room watching the news on television. They inherited the Victorian manor from their grandmother, it was big enough to house all three sisters but Raven was a little reluctant to let Octavia move back in. Supposedly Octavia had run into a little trouble out in New York, of course she did, she was the youngest and most wild out of all three, she ran into trouble wherever she went.

"Can you stop looking so anxious, she'll be here soon." Raven muttered between sips of her coffee.

Clarke took her eyes off the front door and crossed into the living room, joining Raven on the couch. "Promise me that you guys won't fight?" Clarke asked, looking her eldest sister right in the eyes. She absolutely hated whenever there was any sort of negativity between the trio, they were sisters, they were suppose to be super close, they were meant to share an unbreakable bond.

Raven rolled her eyes, refusing to meet Clarke's gaze for more than a second. "I promise." she gritted through her teeth. At that same second, there was a knock on the door. Both sisters shot up from the couch and Clarke immediately ran over to the door, she looked back at Raven who was still seated on the couch with no intent to welcome Octavia back into their lives. Clarke sighed and opened the door. Standing in the midst of a San Francisco thunderstorm, was none other than expected Octavia. Her dripping dark hair was clinging to her forehead and her hands were clung to the handles of her suitcases. She smiled at her older sister Clarke, with her perfect white teeth. Clarke took Octavia into an embrace and whispered into her ear about how glad she was to have her back. Clarke then took the suitcases off of Octavia's hands.

"Raven! Octavia's here." Clarke called out.

Raven didn't turn away from the television. "Hey." she said simply, taking yet another sip of coffee.

"She's still mad?" Octavia whispered. Clarke just shrugged.

"I'm gonna go drop these in your room, I'll be right back." And with that Clarke took off up the stairs and left her two other sisters alone together. Octavia hung up her wet coat on the coat rack and wandered off into the living room.

"So, no hug or anything?" she said sarcastically to Raven, who had yet to look her in the face. The youngest sister groaned, "I didn't fuck your boyfriend!"

Raven almost spit her coffee back into her cup. "He was a loser who hit on me, I rejected him and he made up some lie about me to you so he wouldn't look like the bad guy!" Octavia continued, shivering at the thought of Raven's ex.

Clarke came rushing down the stairs, afraid her sisters had already gotten into a physical altercation in her short absence. She brushed the strands of hair from her eyes and forehead and began speaking innocently, "So! Catching up?"

It seemed as if a flash of lightning had struck the house. The Victorian manor shook slightly and the three sisters inside grabbed onto the nearest objects to keep their balance. The chandelier hanging above their heads in the entrance hallway began shaking violently before the lights seemingly exploded and all the power to the house went out - eliciting a small scream from the youngest sister. The tremor lasted for a few quick seconds and the house came to it's resting position, the electricity however did not return. Raven groaned and stood from the couch, finally facing Octavia for the first time.

"This is all your fault!" the eldest sister snarled.

Octavia scoffed, of course Raven would try and find any reason to fight with her. "Yep!" she almost yelled, "Because I'm some sort of witch with the ability to cause earthquakes and power outages!" she was yelling now. At this point, Raven had inserted herself into Octavia's personal space and looked as if she was ready to start swinging. "Do. Not. Yell. At. Me" Raven spoke down to her.

Clarke forced herself between the two. "That's enough!" She screamed, her face expressed her disappointment and anger more than her words ever could. "Both of you, cut it out! Grams wouldn't want to see you two fighting!" Clarke was yelling even though tears were falling down her cheeks. She had become an extremely emotional person ever since her grandmother's death. She had lost one of the most important people in her life, the most strongest woman she had ever known, the woman who had practically raised all three sisters from birth up until now.

Raven nor Octavia didn't enjoy seeing Clarke upset and even though no words were being exchanged between the youngest and oldest sister, they both had mentally forgave one another for Clarke's sake. Clarke sighed and wiped the tears away from her face. The three were still standing in total darkness and it sounded as if the world had gone silent. Raven took off into the kitchen, she scavenged through the cabinets and drawers and then returned to the living room with candles and a flashlight. She handed the flashlight to Octavia, "You two go down into the basement and check the circuits." she ordered before beginning to set up a few candles throughout the first floor of the house - just in case the power outage was out of their hands.

Clarke and Octavia did as they were told. As Clarke fidgeted with the circuits box, Octavia wandered away; reminiscing about the times she used to play in the basement as a young child. The memories were bittersweet, she missed those days terribly. She missed the deep bond the three sisters used to share, most of all she missed her grandmother. Now, they were all grown up and their grandmother was gone. Leaving nothing but the house and painful memories. Octavia blinked back tears and continued exploring the darkness of the basement. She rummaged through boxes of old toys and Christmas decorations before stumbling upon a chest, Octavia knelt down on the cold cement floor, she opened the wooden trap and it unleashed a deafening creak. "What are you doing, Octavia?" muttered Clarke, turning away from the circuit box. Octavia ignored her for a second, too intrigued by the contents of the box. Inside she found her grandmother's Ouija board, a light gasp escaped from Octavia's lips - she remembered all the times her and her sisters used to play with it, Octavia always had a deep love for the supernatural. Her grandmother, however, always took the Ouija board a little too seriously for Octavia's taste.

"Look what I found..." Octavia said excitedly, holding up the board for Clarke too see. Almost like some sort of sign, all the electricity came rushing back to the house. "Let's play." the youngest sister said with a devilish grin spreading across her face.


	2. something wicca this way comes, part 2

Octavia set up the Ouija board in the observatory, she was as giddy as a child - excited to play with it for the first time in years. Clarke sat at the table with her younger sister, she didn't really feel like playing but she missed Octavia so much, she was glad to be spending some time with her, no matter what the activity.

"I'm going to hit the sack, guys." Raven walked into the observatory, checking in with her sisters. Octavia looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind her, it was 11 pm.

"You're not gonna play with us?" Octavia asked.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to the dead. Just make sure you put the board back when you guys are finished." Raven concluded, heading out of the room and up the stairs to her own bedroom.

Clarke and Octavia each placed their two fingers down on the planchette, waiting for it to move.

"Aren't we supposed to ask a question or something?" Clarke asked.

Octavia opened her mouth, waiting for a question to pop into her head. After a few seconds, she spoke softly "Will I find my true love anytime soon?"

The two sisters eyed the board, but the planchette did not move. Clarke yawned and rubbed at her eyes, tiredness was setting in. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee, want one?" She asked. Octavia shook her head, still eyeing the board with childlike fascination. Clarke stood and left the room. As soon as she was out of the room, the planchette moved aggressively across the board to the letter "A". Octavia let out a scream, "Clarke!"

The middle sister came running into the room, "What?! What is it?!" she was clearly startled and worried.

"The pointer, it - it moved! By itself!" Octavia stuttered.

Clarke just laughed, she knew Octavia was some sort of a pathological liar. She always used to play pranks on her as a child, but this time she wasn't falling for it. "You always used to move the pointer." she stated before leaving the room again.

Once again as soon as Clarke left the room, the pointer moved furiously to the letter "T", it then went around and came back again. Octavia screamed once more, taking her fingers off the pointer. Clarke came back into the room with the cup of coffee, "Stop screaming, you'll wake Raven."

"It moved again, I swear!" Octavia was scared out of her mind. The pointer moved again, this time with Clarke as a witness. The planchette quickly swiped to the letter "I". Clarke opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, instead she screamed for Raven. In a few seconds, the eldest sister came bolting down the stairs.

"Why is everyone screaming!" She yelled. Now with all three sisters watching, the pointer moved to its last letter "c". All three were speechless. Octavia grabbed a paper and pen and wrote down scribbles, she held the paper up to her sisters.

"Attic." she spoke quietly. "It spelled out attic."

A look of anger spread across Raven's face as her fists clenched and her teeth gritted against one another, not even an hour into Octavia's return and she was already fucking things up and summoning evil spirits into the house. Raven was ready to start yelling and had half the mind to kick Octavia out into the streets, but then her mind flashed to the image of Clarke crying over her two sisters fighting and almost immediately her own face went blank. The eldest sister took in a deep breathe, hoping that all her negative emotions would leave her body with every breathe she took.

"The attic has been locked since gram's death. We haven't been able to open it." Raven spoke with impatience.

Octavia looked at Raven and then back down to the board, "Then why would it..." she pointed towards the board "Tell us to go up there."

Raven sighed and groaned, frustrated. "Octavia if this is a prank, I swe-"

Octavia cut her off, "It's not!" she stomped her foot down like a child.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, she made a gesture with her arm for her sisters to follow. The young ones quickly got behind Raven and clung on to her with fear, Raven was always the brave one. They were children when their  
mother died, so Raven was forced to grow up quick - she always had to look out for Clarke and Octavia. She never had time to live her own life because she was always living for them.

The three sisters stuck close together and walked up the stairs. Clarke looked over her shoulder - afraid that the ghost within the Ouija board was following them, ready to pounce at any second. Within moments, the trio reached the attic door. There was an air of suspense and worry surrounding them, Raven reached slowly for the doorknob. Everyone's breathe was stuck in their throats, Raven bit down on her lip with such fear that she was close to drawing blood. With utmost care, Raven turned the doorknob slowly, her finger sweat rubbing off on the rusted metal. Clarke and Octavia kept their eyes glued to the door, refusing to blink. They were all positive the door would open and a crazed serial killer yielding a machete would come barreling out at them.

The knob turned a full 360 degrees but the door did not open. Everyone let out their breathe and Raven muttered "Locked." with a sigh of relief. The trio released their tensed muscles and finally began blinking again. "Go to bed." Raven ordered before continuing. "We'll call someone to bust the door down tomorrow." And with that, Raven and Clarke began walking down the flight of stairs. Octavia, however, did not budge. She stood eyeing the door, she desperately wanted to know what the room contained. Once Raven was at the bottom of the stairs, she looked back up at Octavia. Raven did not want Octavia attempting to open the door, and she knew she would, no matter what. "Octavia." she said sternly. The youngest sister turned on her heels and slouched down the stairs. She walked past Raven without looking her in the face and took off into her own bedroom - locking the door behind her.

As she lay in bed that night, Octavia could not sleep. All she could think about was the attic and how her grandmother fell down those stairs and ultimately lost her life to a measly twelve steps. The thought ran through her mind that maybe her grandmother was the one who spelled out attic, that maybe within the room was the secret to her grandmother's death, that maybe her grandmother did not just fall down the stairs - maybe she was pushed. Whatever the reason, Octavia absolutely had to get into that room.

So, when the house went quiet, Octavia sneaked out her room and went quietly up the attic stairs. To her surprise, the fragile attic door was already cracked open. You could just faintly see the light held within. Just a breathe from Octavia's lips, and the door opened completely. Octavia walked inside and marveled at the sight before her. It looked like something out of movie - antiques hung upon walls, messes of clutter spread out within the room, marvelous artwork and tons of books, bottles of mysterious liquids and tons of herbs laying on table. But the one thing that caught her eye the most was a massive book placed gently on a stand in the middle of the room. Octavia walked slowly toward it, afraid that the creaking of the floorboards underneath her feet would wake her sisters. The book was beautiful, the way it caught the light of the full moon just perfectly and it's elegant design. It was green in color but on the outermost front cover of the leather bound book was a red triquetra carved delicately into it. The symbol looked oddly familiar, but Octavia couldn't remember from where.

Octavia's fingers teased the pages of the book, but anticipation and impatience forced her to open it up to the front cover. The material of the paper itself was beautiful and felt expensive underneath Octavia's touch, on the first page in a beautiful font read...

"Book of Shadows" Octavia whispered under her breath. Octavia flipped to the next page, eager to know all of the secrets held within the beautiful book. Octavia whispered the title of the next page, it seemed like some sort of Latin phrase, "Dominus Trinus" The youngest sister then began to read aloud the contents of the page.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of Magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!"

Octavia felt tingly, but she regarded it as the excitement of being in the attic. The Book of Shadows was entertaining her beyond belief, so she spent the whole night flipping through the pages and reading - but this time, in her head.

* * *

 **NOTES**

What kind of jobs/careers should the sisters have? Also, what ships do you guys want to see throughout the story?


	3. something wicca this way comes, part 3

Morning eventually came and Octavia had relocated to the kitchen sometime in the middle of the night, she sat at the island, still with the book of shadows glued to her hands. She read bits and pieces of it, but there was a lot of missing context, therefor she wasn't able to fully comprehend its information. Octavia bounced back and forth on whether she believed the book of shadows was merely a work of fiction, or if it was actually what it stated to be - a book of witchcraft. But, who would possibly keep a book of witchcraft within their home? Octavia had absolutely no idea.

Raven was usually the first one to wake up in the morning, she had work and had to be up early. The eldest sister knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life career wise - become a mechanic, and that's exactly why she works in an auto garage.

Clarke would then usually wake up anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour after Raven - unlike Raven however, she didn't have work but instead took college classes. Clarke didn't really know what she wanted to do with herself just quite yet, she was thinking somewhere along the lines of a social worker or a police officer.

When Clarke entered the kitchen that morning for her routine coffee and breakfast, she was startled to see Octavia already awake.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked her little sister while rummaging through cabinets trying to find a clean mug.

"Never did. Raven was in a hurry this morning, didn't even step foot into the kitchen." Octavia stated blankly, her eyes running from left to right, scanning the information on the page of the book.

"Yeah, she's been like that lately, What are you reading?"

"A book, found it in the attic."

Clarke stopped dead in her tacks, "What do you mean the attic? OUR attic? How'd you get in there?" Clarke raised her eyebrow. All of Clarke and Raven's noisy, eccentric and downright odd efforts into opening the attic door were futile, but Octavia waltzes into the scene and the stubborn door somehow magically opens. Something was clearly not adding up.

Octavia raised her head from the book to look Clarke in the eyes, "Well... After you guys went to bed I went back up, and the door was just... open." Octavia tried to explain without making her suspicious explanation sound shadier than it actually was.

"Just... open?" Clarke questioned, taking a bite out of an untoasted bagel and downing it with a sip of bitter coffee.

"Just open." Octavia assured her. "I read through a lot of this yesterday, it said something about the three essentials of magic - feeling, timing and phases of the moon."

Clarke joined her little sister with her cup of coffee at the kitchen island, both of them looking at the book of shadows together. "... okay?" Clarke gestured for her to continue, still confused about the attic door and the book itself.

"According to that logic, last night - midnight on a full moon - was the ideal night to receive our powers." Octavia stated simply, she wasn't reading too much into the content of the book, but somewhere deep down inside of the youngest sister was a tiny childlike hope that it was for real.

Clarke almost spit out her coffee, Octavia sure did have that effect on her sisters. "What do you mean 'powers'?! What do you mean, 'we'?! You included me in this?!"

"Technically, it included all of us." Octavia flipped to the first page to show Clarke the spell. "The book also said that one of our ancestors, Melinda Warren was a witch who was burned alive during the witch trials in Salem. It was rumored that she practiced three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see into the future and stop time. Before they burned her at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sister witches. But not just three sister witches, the three most powerful witches the world had ever known!" Octavia giggled slightly, reading from the book with an overly dramatic voice, she loved seeing Clarke freaked out.

"Octavia!" Clarke punched her younger sister on the shoulder "This isn't funny! This is some serious black magic crap, don't mess around with this!"

Octavia couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Clarke, it's not real. I read the spell yesterday and I don't see any of us moving things with our mind yet."

"Ugh, please don't jinx it. My life is barely normal as it is. Just put the book away." Clarke pleaded.

"Okay, okay. But don't you wonder who the book belonged too? Maybe grams? What if the book is real? Maybe we do descend from a long line of witches..." Octavia wondered, still unsure of whether or not she actually believed, but whatever she did believe Octavia would not miss an opportunity to scare Clarke. In fact, scaring Clarke was one of Octavia's favorite pastimes.

"Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom. Look, we are not witches and we do not have special powers." Clarke looked up at the clock displayed on the oven, "Crap!" she muttered, "I'm gonna be late for class! I got to go, love you Vi." Clarke put her coffee mug in the sink and laid a single kiss upon Octavia's head before rushing out the door.

* * *

"Raven, can you come out of there for a second?"

Raven put her tools down on the ground and rolled out from under the car she was trying to change the oil on. She wiped away the grease on her forehead onto her jumpsuit, but she was positive there was still smudges and traces of grease on her head. It didn't bother her too much however, this was her natural habitat. The grease, the smell, the noises. Raven absolutely loved the sound of machines, tools and cars in the background as she tried to work on her own thing. It was pure music to her ears.

She didn't get up from the mechanic creeper however - the skateboard for your back that mechanics use to work under cars - so she lay on her back while looking up to her boss as if she was laying on the grass looking up at a beautiful night sky which in reality, was disguised as the beginning of an apocalypse.

His name was Richard, aka Raven's ex boyfriend aka the man who tried to hit on Octavia aka the guy who single handedly ruined the two sister's relationship. He was tall, pale and handsome - the true epitome of an attractive white guy. The amount of money he owned also played into his attractiveness factor, but after what happened with Octavia, Raven never saw him more uglier. Richard and his father owned the garage and the car dealership attached to it, along with several other car garages and dealerships around town. Richard was mostly in charge of the business aspect however, hence why he was standing in a garage with a suit, tie and a clipboard.

He cleared his throat "Apparently, some of the other employees have filed reports claiming you've been stealing from the job." His voice was masculine and hefty, it almost sounded like he was forcing it to sound deeper than it actually was. Raven had truly never stolen a thing from the job, she knew this was some elaborate trick designed by Richard in an attempt to get her fired. She rose from the ground, arms crossed over one another. Standing face to face with one of the men she hated most in this world.

"You know that's bullshit as much as I do. I've never stolen anything." Raven spoke with more strength in her voice than Richard did. Richard sighed and flipped through some pages in his clipboard, every time he moved, the muscles in his arm subtly bulged out through his formal shirt. He was attractive, but Raven knew his appearance was just a clever ploy for his ugly personality.

"It doesn't matter what I know, the amount of reports filed negates that. I'm sorry Raven, we're gonna have to let you go. Can't have a thief working for us." Richard forced a frown, but embedded underneath it was a slight smirk. "Call me anytime though, I really do miss you."

Raven scoffed, she was disgusted that she had ever dated that sorry excuse of a man "Go fuck yourself, Richard." And with that, Raven turned on her heels and proceeded to leave the garage. Raven was fuming, her vision burned red, her breath caught in her throat and all she could think about was the blinding rage knocking on her skull. How dare he? How dare Richard take away one of the biggest things Raven cared about. Out of pure anger, She made a gesture to herself with her hands as if she was choking her ex, and as if some sly form of magic, Richard's tie seemed to get tighter and tighter around his neck as Raven's hands closed in around one another. In just moments, Richard had began coughing, unable to take in any air. Once the other mechanics noticed what was happening they rushed in, screams of panic filled the garage but they all fell upon Raven's deaf ears. Eventually the mechanics cut of Richard's tie with a pair of rusty scissors laying around. Their boss fell to the ground, wheezing and swallowing the air which was unavailable to him only a second ago. Richard had almost died, but Raven never noticed because she didn't look behind her.

* * *

Octavia had a passion for photography. She enjoyed taking pictures of everyone and everything, it had been one of her favorite hobbies ever since she was a young teenager. She had even moved to New York to try and make a career out of it, but she failed miserably and went broke within a small amount of time and that's why she was forced to move back into the manor with her two sisters. Even though New York had practically destroyed her dreams, it did not destroy her love of taking pictures.

Clarke and Raven were gone and Octavia was left in the house, so she decided to break out her Nikon and Polaroid and go for a little photo shooting trip. She never really had the money or the need to own a car, especially with New York traffic. So a bicycle she named "Ol' Lucky" was her preferred method of transportation. Ol' Lucky was the only thing Octavia really had to her name, that and a suitcase full of clothing she bought at local thrift stores.

San Francisco was quieter than New York, and it felt more like home. No, It was home for Octavia. New York was the test trial that she failed miserably, everyone got the test trial - passing it meant you would move away from home successfully and failing it meant that you would live in the same place till you died. It didn't bother Octavia too much, she just wasn't cut out for New York. She was irresponsible and had to be looked after at all times, it was no wonder why her sisters couldn't trust her with barely anything. It was a fact that saddened the youngest sister, but she knew why, and she understood.

As Octavia rode up a steep hill on Ol' Lucky, something felt eerily out of place. There was an unsettling sense of jamais vu in the air. Octavia felt as if something horrendous was going to happen. She saw two young boys riding their skateboards farther in front of her, and even though they couldn't sense it, Octavia knew something was coming. She clutched onto her camera hanging from her neck with one hand and began to reduce her pedaling speed. Time seemed to slow down as uneasiness set within the youngest sister.

It was instant and unexpected, it felt as if all the air had rushed out of Octavia's body. Her eyes forced themselves shut and in her head she could see it clearly, it felt surreal - like she was there. The two boys she had seen just a second ago were now riding their skateboards too quickly, they turn from the side road the three were all traveling on and into the main road. The horrific sounds of heavy thuds and tires skidding on the pavement penetrates Octavia's ears. She can distinctly smell the blood, and burning rubber. Only fifty feet away from her, lie the mangled bodies of two teenage boys no older than 15, struck down by a car they didn't see

Then, everything flashes back to normal. Octavia flushes back into reality, the two boys are alive once again and riding their skateboards. There is no smell of burning rubber or blood. Octavia is about to dismiss the episode as some weird stress reaction, but then she sees the boys about to turn on the same street in which Octavia just saw them die. At this point, Octavia begins pedaling like a maniac.

"Stop! Slow down!" she screams until her voice begins slipping away, but the teenage boys don't hear her warning. "Watch out!" is the last thing she yells before the youngest sister races in front of the teenagers and swerves in front of the car right as its about to claim their lives. She's ejected from Ol Lucky and flips her bodily position in mid air so she doesn't hit the road head on. After a second of flying, she falls with such speed that she plummets into the ground with a loud thud - almost identical to the one she heard in her vision.


	4. something wicca this way comes, part 4

Clarke felt utterly hopeless. She was stuck taking college classes that corresponded with her undecided major. She just needed a sign, someone or something just needed to tell her what to do with her life. What path was she headed down? What was her fate? What was her purpose for being placed on this Earth? Clarke had no idea.

The middle sister shook her head in an attempt to rid the existential questions from her mind. When she stopped shaking, her eyes landed on Wells Jaha. The only good thing about this idiotic college class. Clarke bit down on her pen with a sly smile while eyeing him down, he was in the front row of the auditorium while Clarke sat closer to the back - farther away from attention. It was no surprise that Wells sat as close as possible to the professor, he had always been a scholar in the short few months that she had known him. They've been close friends for that time, and their friendship was budding on the edges of something a little more passionate and romantic. Of course, Clarke had feelings for him buried deep down within her, but she refused to acknowledge them unless she was absolutely positive that Wells felt exactly the same way.

"You're dismissed." Announced the bearded old professor as he crossed over to the portable chalkboard. Clarke had barely risen from her seat when Wells had rushed over to him.

He was beautiful, or at least Clarke thought so. He kept his dark hair short. His skin was sephia colored and flaw free. His eyes almost matched the color of his skin. He wall tall, taller than Clarke and his muscles showed through in all the right places.

"I've got a surprise for you!" he beamed, his pearly white teeth showing through his open mouthed smile. He handed her a single red rose, something he did very often.

Clarke couldn't help but smile back, "What is it?" she asked curiously, a hint of seduction embedded deep within her tone.

Wells gave off a small laugh, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." his menacing yet silly comment was followed by an awkward moment of silence Clarke had just finished packing her laptop into her backpack when she was being pulled by the hand by Wells, "Come on, we're going on an adventure." And with that, Wells led the middle sister out of the auditorium and into the brightness of the world.

* * *

Octavia was surrounded by white. White sheets, white walls, white floors, white furniture, white machines. The brightness of it all was blinding her.

She let out a pained groan and sat up on the bed she immediately tried to lift herself up off the bed, but she noticed there was a needle sticking out of her skin and connected to a machine that read her vitals. Octavia looked around the room - the typical setup for a hospital.

There was a sharp pain yet numbness in her right arm, and when her fingers went to go trace over the skin where the source of the pain was, the skin of her fingers were greeted by the texture of plaster. Octavia looked down; she saw her arm was in a white cast and that she was adorned in a hospital gown.

Octavia groaned once again and flopped back into the bed, laying down she stared up at the ceiling - trying to recall what event had landed her in here with a patient wristband wrapped around her incredibly small wrist. There was an unbelievable thirst in her, her mouth was incredibly dry and the lump at the back of her throat wasn't helping much. Octavia's fingers traced over the "call" button and she was just about to seek out some assistance when her eldest sister walked into the room. Her presence and body language didn't infer the angriness or bitterness Octavia had grown accustomed to throughout the years. Instead her mean and tough demeanor was replaced by something softer.

"Thank god you're finally awake!" praised Raven, rushing over to her sister to hug her.

"Ouch, ouch, my arm." Octavia winced as the pressure of Raven's body leaned on Octavia's broken arm.

"I'm so sorry!" Raven apologized, backing a few steps away from Octavia.

"What happened?" The youngest sister mumbled, fingers rubbing her throbbing temple.

"Doctors said you crashed your bike into the pavement. One broken arm and thirteen stitches to sew up a gash on your leg. You did save two little kids from being hit by a car though, so I guess you're a hero. I'd be surprised if the mayor didn't offer you a key to the city."

The memory of the accident had all came flooding back into Octavia's mind. She still wasn't sure how she saw what was going to happen before it happened and somehow managed to prevent it. But then, as if she was struck by lightning, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Melinda Warren..." the words fell from her lips, Octavia's voice trailing off into the distance. She was beyond terrified, the book of shadows was real! The three sisters were actually witches!

"What?" asked a bewildered Raven.

Octavia's strength came rushing back into her body, she jumped off the hospital bed and rushed around the room, undressing her gown and putting on the clothes she came in with.

"Octavia, what's going on?!"

The youngest sister finished putting on her pants and looked Raven dead in the eyes. "I got into the attic yesterd-" Octavia was cut off by Raven's shouts.

"What?! How?!"

Octavia raised a hand, a gesture for Raven to stop talking. "Let me finish! Anyways there was a book... a book of witchcraft. I read a spell from it and long story short, me, you and Clarke are witches. Our ancestor had three powers, to move things with her mind, stop time and to see into the future." Raven was speechless, Octavia tied on her shoes and continued speaking. "Before I fell off my bike, I saw those two boys get hit by the car, but it hadn't happened yet! That's how I was able to save them, I saw into the future." Octavia's muscles tensed, waiting for Raven's backlash.

The eldest sister was at a loss for words, there was so much information to process and she simply couldn't take it all in. "Witches, future..." Raven mumbled to herself trying to understand what the hell was happening. She was in a pure state of bewilderment, nothing seemed real and she was lost in her own thoughts. Octavia had to come over and literally shake her by her shoulders.

"Listen to me; we have to find Clarke, now!" Octavia shouted at her lost sister.

Raven was still shocked; she shook her head in a vain attempt to get back into the real world. "Ye - yeah." she stuttered, her hand reached out for the door, but before her fingers could even touch the doorknob, the door swung open all on itself. Raven almost screamed and fainted right then and there, but there was a nagging voice at the back of her head constantly reminding her that she was the oldest and that she had to stay strong for her sisters. In that moment, Raven stood up straight and took a deep breathe. "Well, I guess we know what Clarke can do."

"Wait, there's one thing I left out!" Octavia shouted to Raven who was already halfway out the door. Raven stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heel.

"What?" Raven gritted through her teeth, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"In the book I found in the attic, there were pictures of woodcarvings. It was ominous and vague, in the first carving the witches were in a slumber but in the second carving it looked like the witches were fighting different incarnations of evil..." Octavia trailed off, trying to remember other details of the book.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist." Mumbled Raven with an eye roll, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually we-" Octavia pointed to Raven and then to herself "Are not evil, we're The Charmed Ones, protectors of the innocent. All witches are good, but once they commit an evil act of magic - they become a warlock. A warlock has only one goal: to kill a witch and steal their powers."

"Okay, okay! What do the carvings have to do with us?" Raven demanded, her mind wandered off to Clarke who was probably stopping time left and right.

"I think that as long as we were in the dark about who we were, we were safe but-"

"Not anymore." Raven finished.

* * *

"Wells, where you are you taking me?" Clarke giggled, pawing at Wells' hands covering her eyes. Although Clarke couldn't see she could hear him laughing behind her, and with all the noise and chatter around her, it sounded as if they were walking on a busy street. The voices and noises faded within in a few moments however, eliciting a small cold shiver from the middle sister. Wells turned Clarke down a different road and Clarke could distinctly hear the sound of a rusty door opening.

"Just a few more steps..." Wells informed Clarke "... And." he said, dragging out the "A". He quickly removed his hands from Clarke's face and left her to marvel in the sight of the building's interior.

It was just an abandoned building, with boxes and crates stacked up in every corner. Half sawed wood planks lay cluttered around the floor, dust and cobwebs collecting on every single piece of untouched space.

Clarke was bewildered, scratching at her head. "What is this?" She asked, turning her body a full 360 degrees, trying to get a good look at the abandoned room. She wandered over to a dusty and dirty window and looked out of it, not a single soul wandered the streets down below. "Where are we?" she whispered to herself.

"It's your surprise." barked Wells, his tone shifting from his usual light hearted one to something beyond menacing - something purely demonic.

Clarke spun on her toes to face Wells. He was hunched over with a silver dagger in one hand, his mouth was snarled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Wells?" she questioned, refusing to believe that the terrifying slightly deformed human standing before her was the guy she had fallen for in these past few months.

Upon hearing his name, the man took a few steps closer, his fingers gripping the dagger tightly.

"Wells, stop it! You're scaring me! I'm serious!" Clarke shouted at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She took a step back, but there was nowhere to go, her back was against a window and Wells had her cornered. Clarke's heart began thumping in her chest, the sound of a drum beating in her ears. She was shaking uncontrollably and sweat had begun to build up on her forehead. Clarke clenched her fists, ready to attack, but she had never physically fought anyone before and she didn't nearly possess the same strength Wells did.

"So am I, god damn it!" The monster barked at her, Clarke winced. "See, I've waited six fucking months for this! I knew that once your old witch of a grandmother croaked that you and your sister's powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves after you three united once again! All that was needed was for Octavia's return."

All of Octavia's words from the morning flashed in Clarke's brain. Clarke had refused to believe that what Octavia read in the book of witchcraft was real, but here she was about to be killed by a man who spoke of powers Clarke didn't even knew she had. "Why are you doing this?!" Clarke yelled at him.

Wells raised his hands, and flames shot out from his fingertips. "Oh baby..." he whispered softly. "I've been killing witches for months, stealing their powers… but I've had enough of stealing weak powers that get me nowhere. I want something bigger and better - yours and your sisters!" Wells advanced on Clarke, knife raised in the air, he yanked her by her sweater with his free hand. The moment his hand came down, Clarke closed her eyes and a scream escaped from her lips, her hands went up defensively. She waited for it to be over, she waited for the eternal darkness that accompanied death, and in her last moments the only thing she could think about was Raven and Octavia. She waited for the dagger to pierce her skin and cut into her flesh, but the searing pain never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Wells was frozen in place.

"What the..." Clarke whispered quietly, she waved his hand in front of Wells' face, but not a single part of him moved. She took advantage of the odd situation and pushed past Wells, and took off running for the door.

* * *

"I've called her 10 fucking times!" Raven was pacing around the living room, panic apparent in her voice. "Her phone is off!" She yelled, throwing her phone down on sofa.

Raven's eyes darted up to the clock hanging on the wall; it was almost eight o'clock. The sun had fully set and the moon was rising. Clarke's classes were over seven hours ago, she should've been home by now. "I'm getting worried!" Raven yelled out to Octavia. Just then, Octavia came bolting down the door the stairs with the Ouija board in her hands.

"Well, I tried contacting her with this and it didn't work. So we know she's not dead." Octavia reported, flipping over the Ouija board, her fingers traced over the wooden design and the inscription carved within. An inscription she had never noticed before. "The power of three will set you free - Love, Mom." she whispered a loud.

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven, walking over to her younger sister.

"There's an inscription on the board." She answered, handing Raven the board so she could take a look for herself.

The noise of the door opening and slamming shut made both of the sisters jump into the air. The cause of the noise was Clarke rushing into the house. She didn't look like the usual calm, bubbly Clarke however. Her light demeanor was replaced by something of pure terror; she seemed oddly out of place. She struggled with the lock of the door, not even taking in that her sisters were standing right behind her; she was too preoccupied with trying to get to safety. Clarke even grabbed the table that was situated in the entrance hallway, pushing it towards the door and using it as a barricade.

"Clarke, what's going on?!" demanded Raven.

Clarke snapped back into reality, "We don't have much time! Look Octavia, in the book of shadows, did it say anything about how to get rid of a - a" She was at a loss for words to describe the demon that Wells had become.

"A warlock?" Octavia blurted. Clarke nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, still shaking from fear.

"I'm calling the cops." Raven chimed in, rushing into the living room to grab her phone. When she came back into the entrance hallway, Clarke stole the device away from her and set it down on the table.

"What are you gonna tell them? That we're witches? That a man with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the police did come, Wells would kill them in less than a second. And then we'd be next."

"I have an idea." Octavia interjected, taking off up the stairs and towards the attic "Come on!"

* * *

The three sister witches sat in a circle on the floor, lit candles surrounded them, in the middle of the circle was a single pot. The book of shadows rested on Octavia's lap.

"Okay, now we placed nine candles anointed with spices and oil in a circle." Octavia stated.

"Where's the rose that Wells gave you?" Asked Raven, Clarke was shaking back and forth on the forth on the floor, but she retrieved the destroyed rose which she had quickly crammed in her pocket back on campus.

"Right here." she whispered, holding the rose within her fingers.

"And now the poppet." Octavia declared, handing it to Clarke. "Read the spell and then place the thorns into the doll."

Clarke nodded, taking in a deep breathe, clutching the doll a little closer to her chest "Your love will wither and depart, from my life and my heart, leave me be, Wells, and go away forever." Clarke whispered, choking on the words, before pushing two rose thorns into the poppet. Clarke exhaled while placing the punctured poppet into the pot. Within an instant, the pot caught fire and exploded. The three sisters screamed and jumped back, the fire extinguished on its own, and the contents of the pot were now only a charred doll and black rose.

"The spell is done." Octavia stared blankly. She refused to make direct eye contact with her sisters, and instead stared deep into the pot, as if the pot didn't have a bottom and went on forever. There was something odd stirring within the youngest sister, Octavia liked the idea of being odd, but she didn't like the dangers attached.

* * *

"I can't believe that Wells was a warlock this whole time." Clarke whispered, her voice weak. Her heart beat slowly; she was trying to process what the hell was going on. She was trying to understand why she had fallen for Wells, an evil being who was now trying to kill her and her sisters. She was trying to understand why he hadn't killed her way back when; did he really have feelings for her? Or was he just lying in an effort to secure himself within her life, so he could find the find the perfect moment to kill her. Romance never worked out well for Clarke.

"It's okay. Let's just hope the spell worked." breathed Raven, her arms around Clarke in an effort to console her younger sister.

"It had to have worked, the pot blew up for god's sake." muttered Octavia.

The three sisters reached the bottom of the stairs and stood around awkwardly in the entrance hallway. "What if - what if it didn't work?" questioned Clarke, her eyes wide with horror at the thought. In that moment, there was a loud bang on the door. All three sisters screamed in unison. The bang was followed by another, and another and another. Raven stepped in front of her two sisters. There was one final bang, and the table that Clarke previously barricaded the door with went flying across the room. The doorknob turned slowly and on the other side was Wells. Although he didn't look like Wells, tons of thorns protruded from his skin – he literally looked like a walking rose thorn.

"The spell didn't work, Octavia!" Raven yelled, extending her arm out, acting as a barrier between the warlock and her sisters.

"I can see that!" Octavia retaliated.

"Hello, ladies..." Wells spoke confidently, his true pure evil, demonic voice showing through the charming voice he had used on Clarke for the past few months.

"Clarke, Octavia! Get upstairs now!" Raven yelled, the other two girls took off running. Raven waved her hand at the man hoping that her power would work. Fortunately, it did. Wells went flying a few feet into the wall.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the strong one, Raven. Didn't even cry at your own mother's funeral."

"And I won't be crying at yours either." Raven waved her hand again, sending Wells flying into the parallel wall. Raven took off running up the stairs, joining her sisters in the attic.

"He's right behind me." Raven bellowed with fear, taking advantage of her newfound power to move chairs and tables with her mind in an effort to barricade the door. "We need a plan quick." she demanded, looking towards her youngest sister. "Octavia, please tell me you have something?!"

Octavia barely had time to answer when an evil, menacing laugh boomed from outside the door. "You can't keep me out, witches!" bellowed Wells. The three sisters back away from the door just as the tables and chairs Raven used to barricade it explode into thin air, the door slams open.

Wells waved his hand; a circle of fire instantly surrounded the sisters. The heat spread all throughout the room. Octavia could barely breathe; she began gasping for air, the air that the fire was stealing.

"We're trapped!" Clarke yells.

"Come on, we'll face him together!" Octavia yells over the roar of the fire. "The inscription! On the back of the Ouija board!"

The other two sisters immediately latch onto the plan. The sister witches begin chanting in unison, "The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!

As the sisters chant the incantation, Wells yells over them menacingly "I am not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free!" As he yells his last words, Wells explodes in a series of white flashes. No trace of him is left behind as the ring of fire disappears. The room comes to a dull quiet as the three sister witches embrace.

* * *

Raven stands on the entrance steps of the Victorian manor that her grandmother willed to her and her sisters after her death. She takes a sip from her coffee and bends over to grab the newspaper.

"What are you doing out here?" Octavia yells out to her from the front door.

"Grabbing the paper." Raven responds. As soon as Raven grabs the paper and stands up straight again, she's face to face with her neighbor; Finn Collins. Finn was more around Octavia's age, and he and his family had been living right next door to their grandmother for about five years before the sisters moved back in. He was a very calm guy, modern day hippie, vegetarian, always trying to create peace wherever he went. After a while, his personality started to bug you, it made you wonder how someone could be so kind. Physically, he was attractive, piercing brown eyes that made him look like a sad puppy, hair that extended to his neck, and it was easy to tell that his muscles were well defined underneath his clothing. Octavia had a slight crush on him, but that was years ago.

"Finn, hi!" Raven acknowledged her neighbor.

"Hey Raven, listen - I uh - heard a huge commotion last night, everything okay?" he questioned, his facial expression showing nothing but pure concern.

Raven nodded, "Everything's great." Her words were a lie but it put the man at ease. There was nothing else she could tell him, it wasn't like she could that her and her sisters were battling a warlock and dealing with the idea of witches. She flashed a smile before turning away from the man.

"I think he knows about us." Observed Octavia.

"Who would ever believe him?"

"That's true. So what are we gonna do now?" Octavia wondered. Octavia was the only sister who really processed what all this information meant. One, they were witches, and not just regular witches, but the most powerful trio of witches the world will ever know. Two, their powers would grow beyond belief. Three, the evil didn't just stop with Wells, there are thousands of others out there just like him. Four, they would never be safe. And Five, they would never live normal lives again.

"Same thing that we've always done. Borrow each other's clothes, steal each other's food and call dibs on hot guys. But no matter what, we'll always be sisters, right?"

"Yeah, sister witches." Octavia reassured her.

Raven just smiled. Octavia walks off into the kitchen while Raven stands in place behind the door, just watching the world from the safety of her own home. "You coming?" asked the youngest sister.

"Just a second." Raven takes a deep breathe in, and smiles, she knows that everything will be okay as long as her sisters are by her side. As she exhales, Raven lifts two fingers and waves them in the air – with just a little bit of magic, the door closes on its own.

* * *

 **What'd you guys think of the first episode/chapter?**


	5. truth be told, part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi guys 3 I'm so excited that the story has a cute little following already, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are too, and I'd really love some more feedback from you guys! On that note, I have gotten some reviews that I would like to address.

 **Review from a Guest:** "I wondering what your going to do. If Raven is like Prue, Clarke is like Piper and Octavia is like Phoebe then that means Raven will die at the end of the third season? If so who will replace her and be like Paige?"

I'd like to take the second to say right now that this story **will not follow the plot line from Charmed 100%**. Things will be different, and things will change. So far, the story has been heavily influenced by the first episode of the series, but in this next chapter/episode, a lot of things are going to change. So yes even though Raven is the Prue's respective character, Clarke is Pipers, and Octavia's is Phoebe - this does not mean that Raven will die and be replaced, this does not mean that Clarke will fall in love with her whitelighter or that Octavia will fall in love with a demon. Things will be **severely** different! And with that, let's get onto the next chapter 3

* * *

"Seven." Octavia whispered, taking in the sight before her.

"Seven?!" Raven questioned, whisper yelling. "Are you insane... its at least a 8 and a 1/2."

The two sisters stood in the doorway of their living way, rating the new handyman's butt as he was bent over - checking the fireplace. Clarke walked up behind her sisters, "What are you guys whispering about?" she mocked their way of speaking quietly yet a bit too loudly. Octavia pointed towards the man's butt. Clarke looked it over twice before nodding her head and coming to her final decision, "Seven."

Octavia grinned, "Told ya so."

Raven couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "You guys have no taste in butts." the three voices all giggled in unison alerting the handyman to their presence. As the man turned around, the sisters quickly looked anywhere at him. Raven looked at the ceiling, Octavia to the floor, and Clarke pretended to check her phone.

The man cleared his throat, hiding his own smile for he had felt the girl's eyes on him for a while and had even heard bits and pieces of the conversation - the sisters weren't the best whisperers. "The fireplace looks alright to me." he reported, wiping his dirty hands on a rag shoved into his tool belt.

"Thanks for checking it ..." Raven had no idea what to call him, she had completely forgot his name, she was too preoccupied staring at his butt. "... What's your name again?" she asked innocently.

"Bellamy." he stated "Bellamy Blake."

"Bellamy." Raven repeated, allowing the uniqueness of the name to penetrate her tongue and mind. "We just moved in here and the place is a bit of a fixer upper. And unfortunately, none of us knows anything about houses. We're just glad your card was hanging on the fridge."

Bellamy listened to her words carefully, taking in every detail about her he could while she spoke. "You're Raven, right?" he asked "I used to work for your grandmother, she was a lovely woman. Talked about you three a lot."

Raven smiled at the attractive man who actually remembered what their grandmother told him - she was a bit odd at times, spoke a lot of nonsense, and frankly no one paid attention to anything she said. "Yeah, these are my sisters, Octavia and Clarke."

The handyman approached and shook all three of their hands, "Pleasure to meet ya'll, officially." there was a hint of a southern accent in his voice. Raven almost swooned when their hands touched. "Do you guys mind if I use the restroom?" he asked, Raven shook her head and gestured for him to go up the stairs.

"2nd door on the left." She instructed, although she was kind of thinking about taking him up there herself, just so the two of them could be alone.

Bellamy thanked the eldest sister, although he didn't need directions. He had been in this house quite often when the sister's grandmother alive, and had the house memorized like the back of his hand. Of course, there were a lot more secrets that he and their grandmother shared. But, it just wasn't time for the sisters to know of that information quiet yet.

The handyman walked stealthily throughout the second floor, peeking into rooms and taking note of what was different around the house. He would need this information for later down the road, his bosses would surely want to know. Bellamy walked straight past the bathroom and headed up the attic stairs, being careful so to not let his working boots make any noise on the wood below his feet. He held onto his tool belt so the sounds of metal jangling would not penetrate the sister's ears down below.

When he reached the top of the stairs, his fingers hovered above the doorknob lightly. "Please be open." he prayed under his breathe. Fortunately for him, it was. He pushed open the door lightly and quickly made his way over to the book placed on it's altar in the middle. This path was all too familiar too him. He took in a deep breathe, his fingers floating above the cover of the book. Bellamy was just about to open up the familiar book when he heard footsteps approaching up the stairs. As his heart fell in his chest, he worked quickly - throwing the book onto a nearby couch and rushing over to the windows that looked out onto the street below. He pretended to be inspecting them as Clarke walked into the room. She was stunned that the man was in here. Where all secrets of the sisters being witches were lying about, ready to be exposed. The middle sister got her hands ready, in case she was going to have to freeze him. It had only been a week since the death of Wells, and Clarke was still on edge.

"Clarke, hey." Bellamy said, pretending to be too involved in inspecting the window to not have noticed her.

"What are you doing in here?!" She demanded, her eyes darting across the room, looking for the book of shadows. When they fell upon the book tossed about on the couch. She discreetly made her way over, in order to shield it from Bellamy's view with her body.

"Oh, I was just inspecting these windows." He said confidently. "They were looking a little faulty." Bellamy smiled at the sister, hoping his act was playing up to her standards.

Clarke didn't say anything - leaving an awkward silence between them. Her muscles were tensed and she was ready to attack if she needed too. "I think the windows are fine. You should go now."

Bellamy nodded, requesting her wishes he walked out of the room. Leaving a slight chuckle behind.

Clarke turned her body towards the book, inspecting it for damage. "How the hell did you get on the couch?" she asked herself, moving the book back to its rightful place on the altar. She was suspicious of that Bellamy guy, and one way or another - she was going to find out what he was hiding.


	6. truth be told, part 2

The three sisters sat in the kitchen after Bellamy's departure.

"I don't trust the handyman." Clarke stated "He was in the attic, 'inspecting the faulty windows'" she made quotation marks with her fingers "The book of shadows was thrown on the couch and he would have clearly seen it." Clarke rummaged through overhead cabinets, trying to find a bowl. She accidentally opened a cabinet that was stuffed beyond its limit, causing various silverware to fall out of the cabinet and tumble down towards Clarke. Her hands went up defensively, her invisible magic flying out of her fingertips - freezing the silverware in mid air. "Jesus christ!" she muttered, grabbing the frozen dishes and aggressively setting them down on the table with a thud. Over the past week she had found out about her power, Clarke had already accidentally frozen dozens of things - running water from the sink and shower, the television, and even a mouse that was scurrying throughout the house.

Octavia shrugged her sister's assumptions off "So what? He saw the book, it's not like he read it."

"What if he's a warlock or something, he could be in disguise trying to steal our powers just like Wells..." Clarke's voice trailed off, the bittersweet memories of Wells still lingered in her mind and there was no getting rid of them.

"Clarke's right. We can't trust any one now, not even people we already know." Raven weighed in with her final decision. "There has to be some sort of spell we can cast to figure out if Bellamy is... human."

Octavia shook her head, her brown hair flying in the air. "The last spell we cast didn't even do what we wanted it to do. We're not powerful or skilled enough to play around with spells." This was coming from the sister who didn't care about rules and loved being carefree. "The book also has a strict policy on personal gain."

"Personal gain?" Clarke asked.

"It said that any spells we cast that do not benefit our goal of protecting innocents and vanquishing evil could have severe repercussions. Basically, we can't cast a spell to become billionaires without it blowing up in our faces." The youngest sister informed them.

"Magic seems kind of pointless then." Raven said in between sips of coffee. "I'm gonna go get the book." The eldest sister set down her mug and headed up to the attic.

"If we cast a spell and find out that Bellamy is a warlock, we can get rid of him before he hurts anyone." Clarke suggested.

"This doesn't feel right." Octavia was worried, it seemed like she was the only one who was taking this new witch gig seriously.

Raven walked back into the kitchen with the book of shadows in her hands. She flipped through the pages with one hand while holding the book with the other, "What about a truth spell?" Raven wondered.

"Lemme see." Octavia reached out, her fingers rubbing slightly on the book's cover. As soon as her skin made contact with the leather of the book, a premonition shook through her body. Her eyes closed shut and a cold shiver ran through her spine, causing her to gasp. In her mind she could see Bellamy holding his hands which appeared to be glowing over their neighbor Finn's cold, nearly dead body.

"Tay, you okay?" Raven placed the book down on the kitchen table, using her now free hands to pull Octavia into an embrace.

"I just had a vision." she mumbled.

"What did you see?" The middle sister asked, moving strands of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Bellamy..." Octavia's voice was far away, still terrified of what she had seen.

"Bellamy... what about Bellamy!" Raven demanded, suddenly afraid.

"He was killing Finn."

The three sisters now sat on the couch in their living room.

"Okay, let's just think about this." Raven suggested, worried they were gonna have to kill the handyman with the cute butt, but also worried that they wouldn't be able to save Finn in time. "Maybe this vision won't come true."

"My last one would have if I hadn't had intervened."

"Great! We'll just intervene and save Finn! Can you have another vision? Find out what happens after Bellamy kills Finn." Raven said, waving two fingers in the air, using her telekinesis to flip through the book of shadows, desperately trying to find a solution to their new problem.

"My power doesn't work like that. I can't force a vision, they come and go." Octavia emphasized.

"This witch thing keeps getting worse and worse."

Raven breathed in "I really think this truth spell is our best bet, we cast it on Bellamy then ask him right out if he's a warlock, kill him if he says he is." Clarke flinched at the word "kill".

"What if he's not?" Clarke chimed in "Then he'll just know we're witches."

Raven's fingers trailed across the words written on the page of the truth spell. "It says here that the spell only lasts 24 hours, and that the target won't remember any of it after the period is over."

"Let's just do it." Octavia's voice was distant, throwing all caution to the wind.

"Okay then!" Raven was slightly eager, she just hoped that Bellamy wasn't their next big bad. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed his number. The phone rang twice before the southern man answered, "Bellamy, yeah, sorry to bother you but we have a leaky faucet! Do you mind coming over to check it out?" Raven was a good liar, plus she already knew how to fix a leaky faucet. She listened to his voice for a few seconds before hanging up. "He's on his way, we'll cast the spell and ask him in person when he gets here."

The spell itself didn't require anything except for the incantation to be read by a born witch, so the three sisters read the spell aloud in unison, their eager heads leaning in closer to the book of shadows in order to see the words written on the page. "For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house, will hear the truth from Bellamy's mouth." The three sisters' voices blended into one and floated throughout the house, their genetic magic infusing with their spoken words.

There was no sparkle in the air and there was no tingly feeling running through the sister's body, there was no immediate indication that the spell had done what it needed to do.

"I don't think it worked." Raven stated with a defeated sigh. She was the least thrilled about finding out about her true heritage and as more time passed, more and more downsides to the whole thing were revealed. It left her to wonder if she had given up her life to something that wouldn't benefit her in the long run.

Octavia shrugged her shoulders, hiding the smile that was threatening to spread across her lips. She could only hope that the spell didn't work, that their would no be reason for the greater powers to deem the spell as one of personal gain. Even though she wasn't having a vision, she was positive that further on down the road this spell would cause certain doom.

Clarke also hoped the spell didn't work. But for a different reason. She wished that they had been transported to an alternate universe, one in which their powers and witchiness had disappeared causing the incantation to become a silly rhyme spoken by now human sisters. The middle sister just wished for anything that would get them back to the normal lives they were living just a week ago.

Suddenly, there was a subtle scratching noise floating through the air. Out of the corner of her eye, Octavia could see new words being etched onto the page of the truth spell. But, none of the sisters were writing it. It looked like something out of a Harry Potter movie. Octavia took a closer look at the words written by an invisible hand, not even phased by this odd magic. A gasp fell from her lips when the words entered her mind. She spoke them in a hushed whisper...

"The casters of this spell will also be forced to tell the truth for the spell's duration."

Bellamy felt odd as he paced around his friend's kitchen. He wasn't sure what his next step was, he wasn't sure how to work this mission, and he definitely wasn't sure why his bosses didn't want him to tell the sisters the truth.

"Bell..." his friend's voice rang in his ear, followed by a reassuring pat on the shoulder, causing Bellamy to stop pacing. "It's all gonna work out fine. I've known the sisters for years, if anything, they'll probably figure it out on their own. Who cares how they-" He pointed towards the heavens "think the mission should go." His voice became quieter, "Frankly, they think they knorw everything. But they're actually pretty dumb."

"I've known the sisters their whole life, Finn." Bellamy turned around to face the dark haired boy, who was also the sisters' next door neighbor. "They're not doing so well right now, their grandmother is gone, they've only just been reunited and they just found out they will never live normal lives again." His faux southern accent was replaced by his real American accent. His southern accent was created out of nervousness while talking to the sisters. Bellamy took a breathe in and rubbed his temples, still unsure how to approach any of this. He was beginning to doubt himself and his job, and he knew there were severe repercussions when he started doubting himself. "They -" he mimicked his friend's pointing towards the heavens "Just don't want the sisters to have too much on their plates. There are so many secrets the girls don't know. And if they found out now, they'd have heart attacks. Thank god they thought their grams was crazy and didn't take a word she said seriously." Bellamy started to head toward the front door. "I better go check on their leaky faucet now."

Finn sighed, Bellamy was one of his closest friends and he hated seeing him upset. He knew how much Bellamy valued the truth and lying to the girls had really begun to push him over the edge. Finn and his caring nature were truly able to empathize. "Be careful, you know who is still after you!." he called out to him. But Bellamy was already half way out the door.

Bellamy raised his fist to knock on the Halliwell sister's front door, but the door was already cracked open. He pushed it open just enough to peek his head inside. Bellamy cleared his throat and let his fake southern accent penetrate his words, "'Ello?" he called out. "You girls home?" a few moments passed before the eldest sister called out to him from the kitchen.

"We're in here! Come in."

So the man did just that, his boots creaking on the hardwood floor as he made his way to the kitchen. When he entered, he saw the sisters crowded against each other near the kitchen sink. Bellamy smiled at the sisters, but they didn't smile back. "So... where's that leaky faucet?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. The sisters cleared a path to the sink.

"Right here." Raven gestured. The sink was dripping, but only because Raven had loosened up the pipes minutes before.

As Bellamy grabbed his tools and stuck his head underneath the cabinet which held the skin, he could feel the sister's eyes burning deep into his skin. He was worried that they had somehow found out who he truly was. His breaths became uneven as his heart pounded loudly against his chest. His beating heart was the only audible noise in the awkward silence of the kitchen.

While Bellamy worked at tightening up the pipe, Raven stealthily opened up a drawer and placed her fingers around a large, silver kitchen knife. "So..." she said, refusing to take her eyes off the weapon.

"So..." Bellamy repeated. "Are you a warlock?" The words fell without a second thought from Raven's lips, at this point her sweaty palms were now fully enclosed against the handle of the knife.

The words made Bellamy jump, hitting his head against the the frame of the sink. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, his fingers navigating through his thick hair to get to his scalp. "What?" he questioned, getting up off his knees and standing up to face the eldest sister.

"Are... you... a... warlock?" Raven repeated slowly, her grip around the knife tightening. Bellamy felt the bodies of the two other sisters behind him. They had him enclosed in a small place and he didn't even have time to process anything other than the sharp pain he felt on his skull. His hesitation was enough for Raven. She raised the blade above her head and brought it down into Bellamy's chest. The sound of piercing skin rang throughout the kitchen. The handyman shouted and quickly placed his hand over the fresh wound, blood trickling through the rip of his shirt and down his fingers. Raven brought the knife down again and again, creating two new even bigger wounds in the man's chest. Bellamy raised his free hand to try and stop the blade from piercing him again, but Raven slashed a diagonal cut through his palm and wrist. Bellamy collapsed onto the floor, screams ripping from his lungs and climbing out of his throat.

"Raven that's enough!" Clarke shouted at her. The middle sister's muscles were tensed and her eyes were closed. Why was there so much blood? She wondered, Wells' death was nothing like this.

Bellamy was getting woozy. The pain he felt in his head was distracting him from the real seething pain he felt in his chest. His eyes clouded at the sight of blood staining his shirt and fingers. His breathing was fast and his heart was pumping a mile a minute, trying to rapidly replace the mass amount of blood he was loosing. He closed his eyes and focused on the multiple wounds Raven had inflicted on him, and within an instant the wounds began to glow a bright golden color. And before the three sister's very eyes, the cuts and slashes healed and the flowing blood on the man's skin dried.

Raven's trembling hands let the knife fall onto the same floor the other sisters jaw had dropped too. Octavia looked up at Raven, to Clarke and back down to the self healing man, "What the fuck."


	7. truth be told, part 3

_It was Halloween, more than a decade ago. The trees shivered every time a cold breeze ran through their branches. The sidewalk was littered with an assortment of autumn colored leaves. Houses were decorated with carved pumpkins, cobwebs, and fake skeletons._

 _Raven hated it._

 _She hated everything about Halloween. She hated the fake decorations, she hated the movies that played on Disney Channel, she hated "fun-size" candy and most of all she hated the fact that her mother died on Halloween when she was only seven. No one really knew why her mother was at the lake house they rented sometimes in the summer, no one knew why she was in the cold lake and no one knew why an excellent swimmer, one who worked summers as a lifeguard when she was a teenager, one who was on her school's swim team, had inexplicably drowned._

 _Raven became cold and rigid after her mother died, refusing to shed a single tear at her funeral. She used to be a fun, care-free child, running around the house with absolutely no worries of the future. But her soul was sucked out of her the second they laid her mother to rest. Raven was forced to grow up quickly and look out for Clarke and Octavia. At the age of seven, she became her sister's second new mom - after their grandmother._

 _The eldest sister remembered that day perfectly. Halloween of 2002, when she was fourteen, Clarke was twelve, and Octavia was ten. It was extra chilly and Octavia had the sniffles so Raven gave her the sweater off her own back, and was reduced to nothing but a long sleeve t-shirt. She had just picked up her little sisters from school and they were walking home. She could remember that Bryan Sparks, the high school's biggest sixteen year old douchebag, was right behind the trio. Raven could feel his eyes burning into her skin and could practically feel his rancid breath on her neck. Along with being a douchebag, Bryan was also a huge pervert so it wasn't helpful that Clarke went through puberty a little early and was developing faster than the other girls at her school._

 _"Hey Raven, what's your sister's name?" he called out._

 _"She's twelve, asshole." At this point, she told Clarke and Octavia to walk in front of her._

 _"Age is but a number." he snorted._

 _Raven did her best at ignoring him, she could only hope that Clarke could too. The rest of the brisk walk home went undisturbed, but as they neared their grandmother's house and the sisters began walking in a horizontal line again, Raven could only see Bryan's fingers reach out to touch Clarke from the corner of her eyes. A blind rage came over the eldest sister, she grabbed his fingers and pushed back on them as hard as she possibly could. There was a loud snapping sound, followed by Bryan's screams and pleas to let go. But she didn't. She began punching and hitting every piece of him she possibly could, kneeing him in the groin at least three times before he was on the ground. At that point, she sat on him and furiously swiped at his face, she didn't stop until adults pried her off of the bloody boy with three broken figures. Needless to say, Bryan never took that route home again._

 _Clarke never really understood what happened that day, and Octavia doesn't remember. Raven felt it was pointless to tell them._

 _The only other thing Raven remembers from that day is later on when her grandmother was cleaning up her bloody and bruised knuckles and the other two sisters were dressing up as witches to go trick or treating._

 _"You're a very special girl, Raven." her grandmother told her in between wipes of the blood "Don't ever forget it."_

* * *

Clarke had her face buried in her hands, trying to drown out the noise of her sobs with her palms. She didn't ask for any of this, she never wanted to be a witch, how was she going to handle the violence that came with her magic, how was she going to handle the risk her and her sisters would have to face on a day to day basis. She was 25 with an undecided college major and a recently deceased warlock ex-something. The truth of the matter was, she couldn't handle any of this.

Octavia rubbed circles onto her older sister's back. "It's going to be okay, Clarke." she whispered. But she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Clarke or herself.

Bellamy desperately wanted to comfort Clarke, but he was a bit tied up, literally. While he was semi unconscious on the floor, the eldest sister seized the opportunity and tied him up to a chair in the kitchen with various cables and ropes. She wasn't quite prepared for this hostage situation. Nor was she prepared for Bellamy to almost bleed out on the floor, expecting his death to be more like Wells' - what with the explosion and all.

Raven was the only one who wasn't preoccupied with Clarke, throughout their whole life Raven had come to terms with the fact that Clarke cried often and most of the time there was no consoling her, you just had to let her deal with her own feelings. Raven's eyes were instead fixed on the strange man tied up in their kitchen. During the madness, she had picked up the weapon, fully expecting to use it again. She was probably the only one out of the trio mentally strong enough to handle stabbing someone. Raven also didn't want either of her sisters to handle that sort of emotional trauma later on down the road.

"Who are you? And tell the truth." Raven demanded, her grip tightening on the weapon with every word she spoke.

It was obvious they had casted the truth spell. Their grandmother had casted it on Bellamy sometime in the 1940s, back when she was a younger, naive witch, but it didn't work. The spell was meant more for humans. The only thing this spell was going to do was make the sister's tell each other the truth for the next 24 hours. Even though he himself wasn't being forced to tell the truth, Bellamy felt no reason to lie anymore, seeing as he was tied up and Raven looked like she was ready to kill.

"I'm not a warlock." his southern accent fading as the truth escaped from his chapped lips. Clarke stopped crying for just a second to make direct eye contact with the hostage. There was some sort of connection between the two, like they had known each other for a while. Like they had loved one another in a past life. The sister wiped the drying tears from her cheeks and stood up straight, wanting to not look weak in front of the man.

"Then what are you?" Clarke asked him, her voice hoarse.

Bellamy shook his head, wondering what his bosses were going to think of his failed mission. He closed his eyes as he spoke, "I'm a whitelighter." the man spoke through gritted teeth. Bellamy flinched when the words left his lips, expecting another attack. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes.

"What the fuck is a whitelighter!" Octavia screamed at him, slamming her fist down on the table, she was sick of the endless circle of the unknown, she just wanted the truth.

"Think, guardian angel. Protector. Guider." Bellamy told them. "I've been sent here to protect you three sisters... three sister witches."

Raven laughed at the nonsense the man spoke of, "Then where were you when Wells was about to kill us?"

"You didn't need me then. The entire line of Warren slash Halliwell witches was standing right behind you, your grandmother and mother were of course at the front of it. You need me now, for the future." He informed them, Bellamy could only hope they believed in his words, for they were truly true.

"Our grandmother..." Clarke spoke quietly.

"And mother?" Octavia finished, although her memory of their mom was the weakest.

Bellamy nodded, "You think they haven't been watching you every single day since they left this world? They haven't completely abandoned you. We've all been watching you three." He emphasized the word 'all', his tongue hitting the roof of his mouth.

"Who is we?" questioned Raven, she was still rigid, taking the man's words with a grain of salt. The eldest sister was absolutely prepared to kill him in order to save her sisters.

"Everyone up..." he tried his best to point to the heavens with his shackled hands "there."

"Okay hold up, I'm still really fucking confused." Proclaimed Octavia, "You're telling me that our mom and grams are here in spirit and that every single dead person is watching us? Wait, are you dead too?"

"I died in 1932." Answered Bellamy, his reminiscent mind taking him back to a very different time - the thought of death didn't scare Bellamy anymore, for he had already experienced all of it, the pain, his life flashing before his eyes, the numbness, and then the nothingness. He floated throughout limbo for a while before his bosses gave him the chance to come back and do good - an offer he couldn't turn down. "Not really every dead person, more like my elders. Fellow whitelighters who are higher up than me on the corporate ladder."

The information was a lot for the sisters to process, this was the exact reason why Bellamy's bosses wanted him to hold out just a bit longer.

"If you're already dead, then how come I almost killed you?" Raven wondered, acting as if she had spilled some hot tea and had exposed Bellamy's whole act.

"You almost killed me." Bellamy explained "You wouldn't have been able to kill me, only a few select things in the world can kill a whitelighter and a kitchen knife is not one of them." He chuckled at the thought "See, I usually heal a lot faster. But I've been feeling down on myself lately, and when that happens, my powers start to fade." His voice trailed off.

"We're really sorry about trying to kill you." Clarke apologized, "But what exactly does a whitelighter do?"

Bellamy smirked at the invitation, "We can do a lot of things." And with that, Bellamy's body was absorbed by bright blue and white orbs, once the light made contact with every piece of skin, Bellamy completely disappeared along with the orbs, his shackles falling to the ground behind him. The disappearance was accompanied by a light sparkling noise, a sound that sounded as if it came directly from God himself. Bellamy's vanishing act solicited wide eyed gasps from all three sisters. Raven looked around nervously, holding the knife closer to her chest, expecting Bellamy to reappear and take the chance to attack.

When the disappearing man came back into sight, he spoke again. "But mostly, I am here to protect you three. To guide you in any way I can."

Raven was still quite weary of the man, but it felt like there was a load off her shoulders. There was someone else willing to look out for Clarke and Octavia. She hadn't had someone like that around in a while, not even for the last few years of her grandmother's life, when she had gotten weak and ill. Raven couldn't help but smile at God's gift dressed in the form of Bellamy.

* * *

The underworld was depressing. It was truly a hell on earth, lying directly below the land of the living. The pit of despair and desperation was filled with nothing but rocks and fire, almost as if it was located at the bottom of a volcano. The people who roamed the underworld weren't anything special either - disgusting unhygienic lowlife warlocks, demonic creatures, and other evil species that were banished from the land of the living a long time ago.

Sure Marcus Kane lived in the underworld, but he liked to think he was the better than the rest of them. He wasn't as disgusting or as soulless as the other mucks who didn't deserved to be pitied - for he had a soul, a son and a love interest who may or may not reciprocate the same feelings Kane had for her. Kane had a reason to live, he had a goal, and that was more than any other darklighter below the Earth's surface.

Kane held a sharp piece of glass between his fingers, he breathed out on the makeshift mirror's surface and rubbed the mist off on his rugged pants before holding it up to his face to make sure he looked presentable. He only wanted to look the best for her, but deep down he knew her eyes wouldn't be on him today.

"Father, it's time." the voice called out to Kane. The darklighter took a breathe in, set the piece of glass down and then ran a few of his fingers through his dark hair to slick it back. Kane walked with his back straight - a symbol of masculinity and power down in the underworld - towards the voice of his son.

"Jasper," Kane spoke with power that vibrated throughout his throat and infused with his voice. The father gave his son a familial pat on the back "Are you ready to see your mother get coronated?"


	8. truth be told, part 4

"There's still one thing I don't understand." Octavia confessed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as best as she could with one hand. Her right arm was still broken and the white plaster cast served as a reminder to the two lives she saved thanks to her vision. Octavia finished the sloppy ponytail as her and her sisters, along with their newfound guardian angel walked into the manor's living room.

"What's that?" Bellamy asked, eager to clear everything up for the sisters.

"I had a vision, of you killing our next door neighbor Finn." Octavia said, plopping down onto the couch, eyeing Bellamy, awaiting his answer.

The sound of Finn's name sent a chill down Bellamy's spine. The two were incredibly close and Bellamy would never do anything to hurt him. The whitelighter wasn't sure if he should disclose the information regarding the relationship the two men shared. Bellamy was one of the only people Finn trusted with his secret, and he knew Finn didn't want the sisters to know, not now anyways.

"I'm somewhat of a pacifist." Bellamy informed them, giving off a slight chuckle. "Killing people isn't really my ultimate goal here." Bellamy thought for a second, "Are you positive I was killing him?"

Octavia recalled the vision in her mind, the details becoming a little more clearer the second time around. The setting of the vision looked like it was in the living room of the manor, it was dark outside the windows. Bellamy's back was facing Octavia's view, but it was clear to tell he was frustrated, almost as if whatever he was doing wasn't work, he was bent over a nearly dead Finn, with his hands glowing. "Glowing hands..." Octavia muttered to herself. "You weren't killing him, you were healing him." Octavia's voice was distant, still thinking about the vision. This new information changed everything. Bellamy was no longer the threat, there was someone else out there aiming to hurt Finn.

* * *

Marcus Kane and his son Jasper stood in the crowd of fellow evil beings in the designated meeting hall in the underworld. The crowd was filled with a multitude of conversations, most of which's nature regarded the eager and anticipation of meeting their new ruler. The room was dark, only lit by torches placed haphazardly around the area. It was difficult to make out faces among the crowd of evil.

Kane stood with his arms crossed over his chest, he knew what this coronation met. That she would no longer have time for him, that she would become their dictator - one with the power to have him killed at absolutely any second. Kane feared what this position would do to her ego.

Jasper, unlike his father, was eager to see his mother get coronated. Which was odd because he usually never felt any emotions, being the only demon-darklighter hybrid to exist in the universe. His soulless demonic half conflicted with the his darklighter soulful half. Meaning, that Jasper literally only had half a soul. Most of the time, he chose to ignore all feeling, emotion, and morals, instead of fighting with himself to feel them - it was just easier that way.

The clash between somewhat human darklighter soul and soulless demon between Jasper's parents was definitely complicated - he was produced by some sort of evil miracle that allowed his parents to love each other for a period of time. However the love didn't last and the relationship between the two became very one sided when Jasper's mother just couldn't reciprocate the feelings his father felt for her.

The room went quiet when a hooded, robed figure was led onto a metal platform at the front of the hall by a seer. It looked as if the cloth of the dark robe didn't make contact with the skin of the wearer, instead the robe just hovered around the shape of individual under it. The shadowy figure glided across the platform with an almost masculine strut. As soon as the shadow reached the center of it's stage, it turned to face the evil audience.

"Demons and demonettes." The seer named Indra boomed, extending a hand, pointing towards the robed figure. "Meet your new ruler! The source of all evil! Griffin!"

"Please," the shadowy figure pulled the hood off it's head - revealing a petite woman who looked no older than 40. "Call me Abby."

* * *

Clarke sat next to Octavia, discreetly eyeing down Bellamy. The middle sister's eyes traveled from the top of his head, to the rips in his shirt Raven had caused. Through those same rips however it was easy to make out the paths of defined muscle on his chest. The second time around that Clarke's eyes traveled back up, she seemingly got lost in his eyes and the details of his face, particularly one of the freckles embedded ever so gently into the skin of his nose.

Clarke couldn't shake the feeling that somehow these two had known each other much longer than before that day. There was a connection between the duo that ran much stronger than the average connection between a whitelighter and their charge. Clarke felt as if she already knew the way Bellamy's lips tasted on hers, as if she was already accustomed to the way he smelled when his arms pulled her in close to him, as if she already knew the way their fingers interlocked perfectly when they held hands. Clarke was somehow positive she knew every single way that Bellamy loved her.

Bellamy's eyes traveled towards Clarke, causing her to quickly look in a different direction. Her tongue traced over her bottom lip gently, hoping she would taste the taste of Bellamy's lips in order to prove her assumptions correct, but all that Clarke was left with was the taste of her own chapstick.

An awkward silence drifted through the air as three out of four of the magical beings tried to figure out what to do in order to intervene and save Finn - Clarke was too preoccupied with her thoughts of Bellamy to think about anything else. Everyone's thoughts however were completely disrupted when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Raven shot up from the couch and headed towards the door.

As soon as the door opened, Octavia called out to her oldest sister, "Who is it?"

For a few moments there was no response. Octavia stood from her seat, about to leave the room when Raven re-entered with their dark haired neighbor; Finn.

Clarke and Bellamy both shot up from their seats. Bellamy was about to say something to the man he knew very well, but caught the words before they left his mouth. Finn and the whitelighter shared a moment of eye contact, both men mentally acknowledged the secret of their relationship. It was best for the two to interact as strangers for now, just in front of the sisters.

Finn addressed everyone, he spoke awkwardly with his hands shoved into his pocket. "Hi?"

* * *

Marcus Kane eye's were fixed on the hands of his ex-lover. Abby's hands were to be placed on the grimoire while a dark priest conducted the ceremony. The grimoire was the evil counterpart to The Charmed One's book of shadows, although many grimoires existed, the most important grimoire was the Source's. It was dark green in color, with a black inverted pentagram embedded into the leather of the front cover. The grimoire's pages were faded black in color due to it's evil contents. It's most prominent spell was the one used during the ceremony, to coronate the new source.

"His verbis invocamus potentias tremendas fontis ipsius. In hac hora descendat malum. Et coronam imponat super virum electum." Abby chanted the latin incantation, her voice becoming octaves deeper as the words went on. There was an eerie moment of silence when she finished, but almost as if on cue, all the torches burned higher and Abby's eyes rolled in her head before turning a pitch black color. The transfer of evil essence into Abby elicited gasps from the crowd, but the gasps were quickly replaced by cheers and rounds of applauses. The underworld was glad to have a new ruler, especially now more than ever when the magical scale was tipped in favor to the side of good, what with the arrival of The Charmed Ones.

Jasper was among those who were cheering. He was born 21 years ago to the now demonic Source of All Evil and the darklighter Kane, for all that time however he was raised by his father, only ever speaking to his mother on about 9 different occasions - and even then the conversations weren't anything stimulating or familial. Nonetheless, Jasper still felt a deep loyal bond to his mother not only because she was his mother but also because she was now his ruler. And he planned to do anything to get on her good side, because he was next in line to inherit the throne.

Kane was unimpressed yet glad for Abby. For all the time he had known her - she always spoke of climbing up the demon hierarchy until she finally sat on the throne, and here she was, demonic and powerful. The only positive thing about this was the fact that Abby had chosen Kane to carry out the first part in her intricate plan to get rid of The Charmed Ones. The sisters had only realized their powers last week, and Abby saw this as the perfect opportunity to kill them, while they are weak and uninformed. Unfortunately, their whitelighter had swooped onto the scene and with him around, the witches would have all the guidance and protection they would need.

This was Kane's mission - kill the whitelighter.

At that moment, there was a ringing in Kane's ears. Over the years he had vigorously trained his abilities and whitelighter killing techniques. He had even been able to develop the power to track down specific whitelighters, a power a lot of other darklighters lacked. The ringing in his ear was none other than his subconscious locating the whitelighter he had been thinking about.

"I've got to go." Kane mumbled to Jasper, rushing out of the meeting hall and out into one of the dimly lit pathways of the underworld. He held out his hands and in an instant, a crossbow and arrow materialized between them. Kane focused on the ringing in his ears and soon disappeared in a flurry of black orbs - off to fulfill Abby's step one.

* * *

"Finn," Octavia rushed, her voice showing her panic and worriness. The living room was the exact room that Finn died in in her vision. "You really can't be here."

Finn wiped his face with the palm of his hands, "I know, I know. I didn't want to intrude." he spoke through a frown. "I've just been really worried, y'know, I keep hearing screams and loud noises..." his eyes wandered towards Bellamy, just now noticing the rips in his shirt. Finn opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a screeching noise entering the house.

Kane appeared in the door frame of the living room in his swirl of black orbs - the evil counterpart to Bellamy's form of teleportation. The darklighter's eyes landed on the whitelighter, whom he had been tracking for the past few weeks. Bellamy locked eyes with Kane and instantly knew this was the man who had been tracking him, the man who had tried to attack him only once before. Kane smirked, his fingers gripping the trigger of the crossbow. There was barely enough time for any of the sisters to process what was going on, nor was there enough time for Clarke to attempt to freeze the man or for Raven to telekinetically move him away. The sound of the arrow being shot through the air rang throughout the house.

"No!" The scream erupted from Finn's throat as he dashed through the air, effectively moving Bellamy out of the way. The men fell to the floor and in the midst of the madness, Raven thrusted her hand in the air, using her anger and confusion to channel her power, the darklighter was sent barreling through the air, crashing into the grandfather clock that had been in the family for generations.

"Damn it." Kane cussed under his breathe as he stood from the rubble of the clock. The darklighter looked towards the eldest sister, whose hand was still in the air, ready to attack again. Kane decided it was too risky, he focused on the underworld and in a moment's notice, his body was engulfed in black orbs. The screeching noise rang throughout the house again as Kane disappeared from sight.

"Is everyone okay?" Clarke asked, kneeling down to inspect Bellamy.

"I'm good." Bellamy groaned.

"I'm fine too." Finn's voice was hoarse as he tried to stand, but his knees gave out and he tumbled to the floor again. No one had noticed the black arrow sticking out from his chest.

"Finn, oh my god!" Bellamy shouted, his voice cracking at the sight of his dying friend. Finn lay on the floor, his eyes had already started to become cloudy. Bellamy's hands hovered over the arrow for a second, prepared to yank it out from the younger's boy chest, but then he remembered. "I - I can't touch it. The arrow it's uh - p - poison, it's lethal to - to me, whitelighters." Bellamy choked and stuttered on his words.

Raven just stood there, too petrified to move, her eyes fixed on the sight before her - Finn bleeding to death. There was nothing she could do to help. She felt extremely powerless. One out of the three of most powerful witches the world had ever known, stood there, with no way to help. Her hands went up to her mouth to drown out the noise of her sobs. It was rare for Raven to cry, she couldn't even remember the last time she had. But there was something about being weak and incapable, when you were forced to be strong for almost your whole life - that really shook Raven.

Clarke placed two hands on the arrow, she closed her eyes and with all the strength she could possibly summon up, ripped the arrow out of Finn's chest.

The injured boy screamed as the arrow left his body, blood began flowing up from the open wound. Bellamy quickly placed his hands over the wounds, his eyes were closed as he triggered his healing ability the only way possible - strong emotions of love. Bellamy's hands began glowing as he thought of his good friend, the one who had helped him through so many tough times, the one who was always there for him, the one whose secret he would take to the grave. Finn was one of the people Bellamy loved most in this world.

Octavia watched helplessly as her vision came true, boy's life force was slipping away too quickly for Bellamy to heal.

Bellamy rocked back and forth on the floor as his hands moved systematically over Finn's wound. He even though there was no skin contact between the two men, Bellamy could already feel the boy start to get cold. The whitelighter sniffed and let out a choked breathe, "Don't die on me, Finn." he mumbled under his breathe.

The blood running over Finn's chest dried as Bellamy's hands stopped glowing. The dying boy's open wound closed up and new skin formed to replace the old. Finn lay absolutely still causing Bellamy to hold his breathe in anticipation. There was a cough and then Finn shook back to life, his eyes blinking back open as he tried to get in as much air as he could.

"Jesus!" Bellamy laughed through his tears, "You scared the shit out of me." The whitelighter pulled the man off of the floor and into his arms for an almost familial yet slightly non-platonic hug. Finn couldn't find the words, so he just laughed along with Bellamy.

Clarke rubbed at her heart as Raven stopped crying. "Bellamy..." Clarke lead, "Do you know Finn?" she asked, due to the way the two men interacted.

The cat was already out of the bag. But Bellamy was too afraid to reveal Finn's secret, he was just about to make up some lie when Finn cut him off. "He's my whitelighter too."

* * *

"The witches were fucking there! Along with the neighbor!" Kane yelled at his son Jasper, as he paced throughout the lair the two shared in the underworld.

"Father, you're bleeding." Jasper expressed his concern, rushing over to his father to inspect the deep gash on his arm that had been caused by the grandfather clock Raven had tossed him into.

"It's nothing." Kane pushed Jasper away from him, looking down at the gash himself. "Fucking witch." he muttered under his breathe.

"You failed." Abby's voice boomed throughout the lair, she stood in the entrance with two of her own personal bodyguards. "Tsk tsk Kane..." she nagged at him, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "I thought I could trust you with this mission." Abby's newfound power had already started to get to her head.

"You can." Kane turned his body towards his ex-lover. "Just give me one more chance, I can kill him." he pleaded with her, his eyes wide. "It's just the witches, they were there, they -"

Abby held up a hand to cut him off, "No excuses." the demon said, rolling her eyes. She snapped her fingers twice and pointed towards her son, Jasper. The source of all evil's bodyguards walked through the lair and each grabbed one of her son's arms, despite his and Kane's protests.

"What - what are you doing?" Kane stuttered.

"Collateral." Abby stated simply. "You kill the whitelighter or..." The bodyguards led Jasper out of the room, kicking and screaming. "I kill him."

"Abby..." Kane's voice was cracking. "He's our son..." Kane pointed to her and then to himself. "You - you possibly can't be serious." At this point, the blood from his wound began dripping onto the rock floor.

Abby turned on her heels and glided out of the lair, "Prove to me that you're as powerful as you claim to be..." she called out to him, her voice fading as she walked farther and farther away.

Kane gritted his teeth, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He spoke his hypocritical words through a hushed whisper, "You're a monster."


	9. what are you so afraid of, part 1

"Raaaaaveeen!" Clarke screamed, stomping her feet down on the floor, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"What - what is it?!" Raven barreled into the slightly unfurnished attic. The only things contained in the attic was a dusty couch and the sister's playthings.

"Spider!" The middle sister shouted, pointing at the 8 legged creature climbing up the wood-paneled walls of the attic.

Raven scoffed, making her way over to the insect. "You just turned 13 and you're still scared of spiders?" Raven questioned, picking up the creature by one of it's legs and placing it into the palm of her own hand, letting it crawl around for a bit.

Clarke backed away from Raven, scared her older sister was going to throw the spider at her. "Just get rid of it!" she screamed, wiping the tears away from her face.

The eldest sister scoffed once more, pushing open a window. She stuck her hand out into the cold winter air and let the spider crawl down her fingers and onto the side of the house.

Clarke sniffed up the rest of her tears. "Stop crying, brat." Raven shot her a playful smile, placing her arm over Clarke's shoulder and pulling her younger sister close to her. "You want some hot cocoa?"

Clarke nodded with a slight smile, "Come, on brat." Raven teased, leading her sister out of the attic.

* * *

Friday the 13th. The date brought a devilish grin to the man's face. He stood in the middle of a vacant street, the light of the moon illuminating only half of his face. The time was exactly 12:01am, he had only 24 hours, he'd better get started.

The man titled his neck to the side, allowing the strained muscles to crack and loosen up. His fingers traced across the dark skin of his arm before making their way up to the gray stubble surrounding his chin. He had surely aged since the last 1300 years he had walked the earth.

He peered around, his next target couldn't be too far away from here. He could almost smell the fear coming from her - a woman alone at midnight in this scary town. The man's feet led him to the source of the sweet aroma, he could faintly make out the sign of the store the woman was locking up, "The Wicca Store".

"Closing so soon?" he questioned through his maniacal grin.

The words made the woman jump. "Jesus christ, where the hell did you come from?"

"Your worst nightmares." The man's maniacal grin spread even farther across his aging face. Oh how he lived for these moments, the smell of fear, the cat and mouse chase, and the inevitable sight of death whenever he came around. The man was getting giddy and slightly impatient at the thought of his first kill in thirteen hundred years. "Unlock. The. Door." he growled, pushing his much larger body closer to the woman's, her face nearly squishing into the glass door of her Wicca shop.

The woman fumbled with the keys, although she wasn't too sure what the man wanted from her. Her mind immediately ran to the thought of her store being robbed by the dark-skinned man, but if so he had chosen a terrible place to rob, for her shop was loosing business rapidly. But then there was the frightening idea that this man could have been a much larger evil - a demon. She wondered why he had targeted her, for she was a weak witch with no active power.

The keys jangled in the woman's hand as the door slid open. The man pushed the woman into the store and down to the ground with little to no effort. The woman landed on the floor with a thud, "Who are you? What do you want?" She pleaded "I have no money!"

The man chuckled. "I'm not here for your money" he whispered menacingly, waving a hand over the woman before bringing his hand up to his own face, reading his palm. The man frowned, "This was too easy..." his voice trailed off. "Fire, is your biggest fear?" he questioned with pity, but he already knew the answer. The man clasped his hands together and immediately a display table with various wiccan objects burst into flames.

The woman screamed when her eyes landed on the fire, her worst fears seemingly coming to life. She tried to scurry away, but was paralyzed with fear. The only thing she could do was stare as the flames spread throughout her store.

"Thelonious." The man barked at her. "That's who I am..." his voice was quiet over the loud roar and crackle of the fire. The burning objects fell off the display and tumbled to the floor, creating new trails of fire on the carpet. Thelonious glided out of the burning store, leaving the paralyzed woman on the floor to burn to death.

"1 down. 12 more to go." Thelonious mumbled as he walked into the vacant street and into the terror of the night.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the three sister's power had been reawakened. Two weeks since the sisters assumed their roles as Charmed Ones - protectors of the innocent, vanquishers of evil. Two weeks since their bond infused with the magic traveling amongst their blood created the most powerful magic known in the universe - the power of three.

In an attempt to try and merge back into the normal world - the sisters had all gotten new jobs. Raven had an interview at a new auto garage, Clarke got a job waitressing at a restaurant and Octavia was going to start a professional photography gig.

The sisters came to the realization that they needed to be extra cautious with their magic and with the spells they cast. The truth spell didn't do exactly what they wanted to do, instead it backfired and caused the sisters to unleash some secrets behind closed doors, secrets that were meant to stay secrets.

There was also some awkward space between the sisters, Bellamy and Finn especially after finding out that Finn was also a witch and they all shared Bellamy as their whitelighter. But, it was essential that the sisters try and to push past their personal feelings in order to be careful what with the darklighter that attacked just last week.

"Has Clarke left already?" Raven asked, wandering into the kitchen.

Octavia nodded, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "You're looking very professional."

Raven had her dark brown hair tied up into a formal bun. She was wearing a nice blouse with some dress pants and professional looking flats - she hated heels. "I feel like I'm overdressed, I'm interviewing at a garage not a corporate business."

"Well you look hot." Octavia complimented her sister, itching at the skin of her right arm which previously had a cast covering it for the past two weeks. She had only gotten the plaster trap removed yesterday, and way beyond happy that there was no awkward tan line. "Plus it's always better to be overdressed than underdressed." That was something their grandmother always said.

Raven shrugged her shoulders in agreement. "What time is that photography appointment?" Raven asked, referring to the man who had answered Octavia's photo shooting ad.

"Couple hours." Octavia answered with excitement over her first gig. "The guy said he wants me to shoot some photos for a special project he has."

"Be careful, O." Raven warned. "Tons of creeps out there."

"I'm a witch, remember." Octavia took another bite of cereal. "I can handle a couple creeps."

Raven shook her head, "Okay, I've got to get going. Call me if you need anything." Raven rushed out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand while she adjusted her blouse with the other.

"Good luck!" Octavia called out with her mouth full.

* * *

Clarke rushed around the restaurant's kitchen trying to remember which dishes were going where. She had only been working at the 1950's themed diner for three days and she already wanted to quit.

"Why are there so many people here, it's 1 o clock." The middle sister muttered under her breathe wiping the sweat from her forehead off on her apron.

"Clarke!" the voice bellowed. Clarke flinched, almost dropping two dishes.

"Yes Mr. Gallows?" Clarke responded. Mr. Gallows was the head chef and also Clarke's boss.

"You're taking too long with these orders!" He yelled at her, rushing over to where the sister was panicking over dishes. Mr. Gallows was a hairy and hefty man who sweated a lot, he was only about 10 years older than Clarke, but looked as if he was 50.

Clarke apologized furiously but it was already too late, Mr. Gallows stood behind her, nagging her, commanding her, and rudely trying to tell to her which dishes were going where. Clarke could feel his hot breathe down her neck and could feel his spit landing on her hair and face. Her clumsy hands fumbled with the dishes, eliciting more and more shouts from Mr. Gallows.

"Please stop yelling at me." Clarke's whispered pleas only elicited more barks and screams from her boss. Eventually Clarke couldn't take it anymore, she turned on her heels, took a deep breathe and with raised hands, she clenched her hands into a fist and then quickly unclenched. With her now open hands, her invisible magic flew out of her fingertips and froze her boss into place.

Clarke exhaled, hoping her stress would blow away with her breathe. She wiped away the strands of hair from her eyes as she spoke quiet motivation to herself, "Okay, Clarke. You can do this." There was an eerie silence that drifted through the kitchen as Clarke racked up the dishes, making mental notes to what was going where. The second she left the kitchen and entered into the dining area, her boss unfroze and finished his screaming, only to notice that Clarke was already gone.

* * *

Raven slid her resume across the desk, shifting uncomfortably in her seat - this outfit was definitely not working for her.

Across from her, the man who sat behind the glass desk took the manilla folder into his hands. Peering with his almost too green eyes at the resume held within, his nose wrinkling as he spoke, "You were fired from your last job, why?"

Raven cleared her throat, "Well, they accused me of stealing things." She plastered on the best smile she could possibly muster up, "Of course I didn't steal anything..." Raven explained, giving off a nervous chuckle. "But the boss... was kind of my ex-boyfriend, so it was a little biased."

"I see..." The man spoke, his voice trailing off as he took another look at the resume.

The television that hung from one of the corners of the man's office roared to life. "Damn it..." the man muttered as his fingers ran across the desk, looking for the remote. There was a news flash that caught Raven's attention. The sight of a burning Wicca store made the eldest sister gasp. The man was just about to turn the television off when Raven held up a hand to stop him.

"Hold on a second." Her voice was quiet as her eyes were glued to the screen above her. The newscaster confirmed that one woman was dead, and firefighters couldn't find a cause to the fire.

Then there was a man who appeared before the camera, he looked no older than Raven, his hair was blonde and his skin was pale. He was a detective, his name - Kyle Wick. His voice was low as he spoke into the microphone.

"The official cause of death was a heart attack, not the fire. The woman was found with her hair having turned pure white. It seems as if fear got to her before the flames could. If anyone knows anything about this, feel free to contact the department." His name and number flashed at the bottom of the screen. Raven had just made a mental note of the number before the television powered down.

"Okay, back to the interview." The man placed the remote back down on his desk, "I think you're qualified. When can you start?" He questioned, extending his hand for Raven to shake, his smile revealing pearly whites that reminded her of Richard.

"Uhh..." the sister's voice was distant as she thought of the fire and the woman whose fear had killed her.

"Tomorrow." she mumbled, shaking her head in order to push herself back into reality. Raven's hand made contact with the man's as she gave him a weak handshake. She stood from her seat and fumbled with her purse. "I have to go, thanks for the job." Raven rushed out of the office and into the daylight.


	10. what are you so afraid of, part 2

The woman named Tiffany sat on the floor, her fingers reaching up to pull her hair out of the bun. Her blonde hair fell down and stopped at her shoulders. She took a deep breathe in and assumed a straight back posture, criss crossing her legs over one another. Her lips whispered a latin phrase and the thirteen candles placed in a circle around her lit on their own.

The eerie silence that drifted through the woman's apartment complex was interrupted by the sound of a loud cracking fire. Thelonious' body appeared in flames before the woman, the flames disappeared and all that was left was the demon.

"I've been expecting you." The woman spoke confidently, her eyes closed and her hands hovering over the pot of herbs that lay before her.

"Have you?" The man asked, rubbing his hands together, ready to kill yet another witch.

The woman took a deep breathe in. "One of my ancestors fought you, 1300 years ago. She failed."  
The woman whispered another latin phrase, a transparent force field appeared encircling the woman and her candles. "I won't."

Thelonious couldn't help but laugh. "You think this force field will keep me out?" He extended his finger to the edge of the field, the man received a large electrical shock as soon as his finger made contact with the magical protection. Thelonious winced and pulled his finger closer towards his chest.

"You'll be able to get in if you tried hard enough. But I've been working on a vanquishing potion, and I've conquered my fear. You can't hurt me." The woman spoke, still with her eyes closed, she whispered yet another latin phrase and the herbs in the pot before her began to liquify. She poured the liquid into an empty vial.

"Oh baby..." the demon whispered, waving his hand over the woman and then bringing his hand closer to his face in order to read his palm. "You haven't conquered your fear. You've only suppressed it." Thelonious grinned devilishly and then clasped his hands together. "Suffocation..." he spoke menacingly, his voice hushed and quiet.

The woman finally opened her eyes. She stood up quickly, with a raised arm she threw the potion at the man with as much strength as she could summon up. Thelonious however, caught the potion with his hand and crushed it in between his fingers. "Pity..." he whispered.

There was a stare down between the demon and the witch, then there was a cold gust of wind that ran through the apartment. The witch shivered before bringing her hands up to her throat, all the oxygen in her body had seemingly disappeared. Her mouth gaped open as she desperately tried to get a breathe in, but nothing came into her body. The witch's eyes were wide with fear, her blonde hair now turning pure white. It was over quick, the woman tumbled to the ground, her hands still clutching her throat. As she fell, she knocked over the lit candles, fire began quickly spreading throughout the apartment.

"That's two." The demon mumbled before his body was engulfed in flames that came from within him. He teleported from the burning building as quickly as he had came.

* * *

Octavia wandered into the 1950's themed diner and took a seat at a vacant table. Clarke was too busy looking at her notepad to notice that her next table to waitress was her own sister. "Hi, welcome to Fiftiez, what can I get for you?" Clarke asked, her voice monotone, pencil pressed to the paper of the notepad, prepared to scribble down the order.

"Clarke..." Octavia led "It's me."

Clarke looked up from her notepad for the first time. "Octavia!" her monotone voice changing into one with an upbeat rhythm, she was happy to see her sister - the only positive thing - in this negative hellhole. "What are you doing here?"

Octavia flipped through the short menu, "I'm meeting my first client here." She explained, her eyes running over the incredibly small list of options. When she decided she didn't really want anything, she set the menu down and instead let her fingers trace over her camera. "Can I just get a cup of coffee?"

Clarke nodded, "It's not on the house though." she teased, heading off into the kitchen.

Octavia played with her camera for a bit before a dark-skinned man sat down at the table. "Thelonious." he introduced himself with a friendly smile, "And you must be Octavia." the man extended an hand, Octavia took it with a firm shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Thelonious." Octavia replied. "So you said you wanted photos that captured the essence of..." Octavia's mind wandered, trying to remember what exactly the man wanted.

"Fear." Thelonious stated simply, his signature devilish grin spreading across his face. Octavia wasn't afraid yet, if she was, Thelonious would have been able to smell it. Octavia was a strong woman who wasn't scared easily. "Specifically in nature. Things like the forest, dimly lit streets, fire..." Thelonious led "Anything that lets your mind wander."

Octavia nodded her head, taking in each word the man said. She was just about to speak when Clarke walked over and set Octavia's cup of coffee down. Octavia gave her a sister a slight smile as Clarke walked away to go tend to other diners.

"I know the exact place I want pictures of." Thelonious grinned, standing up from the table. "Come on, I'll drive."

Octavia grabbed her camera and followed the man out of the diner, Thelonious lead Octavia to the vacant parking lot situated behind the restaurant. The man walked a few steps behind the witch. "Where's you car?" asked the youngest sister.

"Right here." he barked. The sister turned on her heels just as Thelonious hit her on the side of the head. The forceful impact caused Octavia to tumble to the floor, unconscious. "Come on, witch bitch." Thelonious muttered, as he picked up Octavia and tossed her over his shoulder. The bodies of the demon and witch were engulfed in Thelonious' flames of teleportation and before anyone had noticed, they were gone.

* * *

The sounds of sirens and chatter were all Raven heard as she drove through the scene; a burning apartment complex. She was just about to keep driving through until she saw the face of the detective she had seen on television earlier; Kyle Wick. There was a feeling deep inside of Raven that these burning buildings weren't accidents, but something slightly demonic.

Raven parked her car on the side of the road and began jogging over to the crowd that was forming behind the police tape. She made her way over to the front of the crowd and as soon as her eyes landed upon the blonde haired man, she slipped underneath the tape and tried her best to look like she belonged in the crowd of emergency services.

"What's going on here?" She asked Kyle Wick, her eyes watching as the flames burned higher and higher.

"Fire." his eyes didn't look up, instead they stayed fixed on the notepad he was scribbling in.

Raven discreetly rolled her eyes, she hated this guy already. "What's the cause? Is anyone hurt?"  
She threw the questions at him.

"Looks like it was a lit candle and one woman." Kyle Wick finally looked up from his notepad and stared at the woman before him. She was beautiful, caramel skin that caught the light of the flames, long luscious chocolate colored hair and a face that would make any man fall in love. Kyle Wick shook his head, he didn't have time to stare at women when people were dying left and right. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked bitterly.

Raven turned her eyes away from the fire and looked into Kyle Wick's eyes. She plastered on an expression that was a mix between horror and grief. "Oh, I live in this building." she lied through her teeth, her finger pointing to the flames that began burning higher. "Whose the woman? I hope I didn't know her." Raven's voice trailed off, acting like she knew all her new fake neighbors.

"Her name was Tiffany. Lived on the fourth floor. Neighbors are saying she was into the occult, played around with witchcraft etcetera. We're thinking it's from the candles of one of her 'rituals'. Her hair turned white, just like the woman we found earlier today." Wick made finger quotations in the air when he spoke the word "rituals".

Raven gasped and clutched at her heart. "Oh no, not Tiffany!" Raven tried her best to play up the act by shedding a fake tear, but nothing came from her eyes. She turned her head towards the fire and began to think; There was a woman who owned a wicca shop and a woman who played around with magic, both of their hair turned white from fear, and both were trapped in a fire. This clearly was no coincidence, there was some evil being hunting down witches.

"Thanks for the info, I uh - gotta go." Raven rushed off.

"Wait, what's your name?" Wick called out to her.

"Raven! Raven Halliwell." she called back, quickly making her way to her car.

* * *

Jasper shook the metal bars of the cage he was contained in. He had been in the cage for a while, but this was no comparison to the prison of the underworld he had lived in his whole life - never once stepping foot onto the world of the living.

"Why are you doing this?" he mumbled, his voice weak and hoarse. Jasper hadn't eaten in days because Abby never fed him.

Abby sat on her throne sculpted from rock infused with various other precious minerals. She refused to make eye contact with her son and instead stared blankly ahead at the opening which acted as the entrance to her lair. "You know why." she stated simply.

Jasper huffed. His fingers traced across the metal bars of the cage, he closed his eyes and focused hard. Jasper tapped into his demonic side and tried to conjure up a flame in his hands in order to melt away the bars, but as soon as the fire materialized in hands, it cracked and fizzled away.

"I told you already." Abby rolled her eyes. "The cage is enchanted, your powers won't work, from either side." Abby was ashamed to have given birth to such a weak demon, weak physically and weak power wise. Jasper was the only demon-darklighter hybrid ever, yet he was also the biggest wimp in the underworld.

"Why are you doing this?" Jasper's voice cracked, he was almost about to cry, but he remembered who he was talking too - The Source of All Evil - and he instantly tried to make his voice sound deeper than it actually was for there was no way he could look weak in front of The Source "You are my mothe-"

Abby wouldn't even let him finish. "Silence!" she screamed at him, eliciting a wince from the smaller boy. The demon rose from her throne and hovered over to the bars of the cage, hovering was an ability that came with being the source. "Don't you ever speak that word in front of anyone." she threatened, her finger waving in the air. "You're no child of mine." Abby snarled at him. The woman had half the mind to kill him right now, for he served no true purpose, he was weak and a fool. But when her eyes ran over him she thought of the most perfect addition to her intricate plan to get rid of the Charmed Ones.

The words didn't break him much, he knew Abby didn't think of him as her son. "Please..." Jasper pleaded "I'll do anything." his voice was hushed as he tried to fight back the tears.

Abby jumped at the opportunity. "Anything?" she questioned, pretending to inspect her nails, as if she wasn't interested.

Jasper nodded eagerly. "Anything." he repeated.

Abby couldn't help but grin. "Jasper..." she led "What do you think about staying in the world of the living for a while?"

* * *

"Finn!" Raven shouted as she knocked on her next door neighbor's door. "I need your help!"

There was a moment of silence before the door swung open, revealing a Finn adorned in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, the bags under his eyes gave way to the fact that he hadn't slept in days.

"Finn, oh my god..." Raven whispered, taking another look at the man. "You look... terrible."  
At least she didn't lie.

The dark haired boy yawned and rubbed at his eyes, "I've been working on stuff." Finn's voice was raspy. He closed the door a little, just so Raven wouldn't be able to see the mess that was his house. For the past two weeks, Finn had completely torn himself up trying to create potions and spells in order to track and vanquish the darklighter that was after Bellamy. Though nothing had seemed to work. Finn was positive there was some sort of force from the other side that had the darklighter protected and unable to be tracked.

"Look, there's a warlock or demon or whatever out there who's killing witches. These girls are dying of fear. Their hair is literally turning pure white. They're dying of heart attacks before the flames of the burning building they're trapped in can even get to them." Raven explained. "You're a witch, and I'm a witch. So slap on some regular pants and lets go hunt this thing down."

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "Raven." The boy yawned again, his eyes were barely open. "I don't really think I'm going to be much help." Finn thought back to his failed spells and potions and how he felt utterly weak. Finn was never one to turn someone in need away, but he just wasn't feeling like himself. There was too much on his mind for him to go hunt a demon.

"Okay." she sighed, turning on her heels and heading down the steps that lead to Finn's front door. She stopped on the 2nd step down and turned her head towards the man. "I'll tell you what I find. Stay safe, Finn." Raven said sincerely. Even if Finn wasn't with her, Raven still had her sisters by her side.


	11. what are you so afraid of, part 3

_Finn was only sixteen when he discovered his true heritage. He hailed from a long line of witches nearly as powerful as The Charmed One's line. In fact, there was a point a few years after the Salem witch trials that the two lines crossed when a baby of both lines was born - meaning that Finn and the sisters share just a dash of the same blood. Finn nor the sisters know of this life changing secret; the only person who does know is the child produced from both lines._

 _Eight years have passed since Finn learned of his magic and although he has become a very powerful and knowledgeable witch, there was a_  
 _time when he was as confused and shook up as the sisters are now._

 _Finn poked at the burnt skin on the side of his stomach through the fabric of his t-shirt. Pain shot up through his spine, causing the sixteen year old boy to pull his finger away and shed a tear._

 _There was a sparkling noise and then a flurry of blue and white flashes that took the shape of Bellamy's body. The whitelighter orbed into teenaged Finn's dirty room._

 _"What are you doing here?" Finn asked bitterly, sucking his tears back up, his eyes fixed on the shape of the wound that bled through his white t-shirt._

 _"I feel every emotion of all my charges, and I felt that you were hurt..." Bellamy informed, his voice quiet and delicate. "I can heal that for you." The whitelighter offered, pointing to the location of the wound on Finn's body._

 _Finn refused to look the man in his eyes. "I got attacked by a demon..." Finn spit out his words "That's enough of the magic world for me, I don't need you fixing all my problems." He hissed._

 _"C'mon." Bellamy took two steps toward the boy, Finn took two steps back. "You'd rather just deal with the pain?"_

 _Finn nodded. "Well I don't particularly like feeling your pain." Bellamy spoke as he moved closer and closer towards his charge._

 _Finn raised his right hand, a gesture for Bellamy to not come closer. "Just stay away from me!" Finn shouted. As the words of anger left his lips, a ball formed only of electricity shot out from the palm of his hand. Bellamy orbed out before the energy ball could strike him, causing the ball of electricity to pass right through the man and to instead hit the desktop computer situated on the desk behind him. The computer short circuited out and was left in one huge wrecked piece._

 _Bellamy orbed back in as Finn plopped onto the edge of his bed, "Look at what you've done to me, you turned me into a monster." Finn cried, rasing his hands to eyes to catch the tears. "Why is this happening to me?"_

 _The whitelighter plopped down onto the bed next to his charge. "You've always been a monster..." he teased, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. But he wiped the smirk off his face when Finn didn't laugh back. "Your magic was just repressed, but they've finally come out." Bellamy began rubbing circles into the crying boy's back. "Look, your power is very rare. You can copy any power used on you, that's why you almost just killed me with the energyball that demon attacked you with yesterday." The boy gave off a loud sob. "With time, you'll grow stronger and you'll be able to control your power."_

 _And Bellamy was right, for Finn did grow stronger. He has learned to control his power replication ability and has even gained another active power manipulation based ability. However, like any other witches' active power, Finn's abilities do not work on fellow good witches._

 _"Shh." Bellamy whispered, trying to comfort the boy. "I'll always be right beside you, Finn." the whitelighter whispered, pulling his charge a little bit closer towards him. "You're not going to go through this alone."_

* * *

Raven stripped off her clothes and stepped foot into the shower, allowing the hot stream of water to bounce off her skin. She felt disgusting caked in makeup and she was almost positive that the professional outfit she had on left stains on her body. Raven absolutely despised dressing up, she felt uncomfortable in anything other than jeans or sweatpants.

The witch rubbed her soapy hands into her face, her mind wandering to her recent encounter with Finn. She wasn't sure what was up with him or why he was so unwilling to help, but she could only hope the demon didn't get to him before her and her sisters could vanquish it.

There was the sound of a crackling fire as Thelonious teleported into the bathroom. Raven's eyes were closed as she massaged shampoo into her scalp - too distracted to notice the demon just outside the shower door.

Thelonious could faintly make out the shape of the nude woman through the semi-transparent mosaicked shower door. He was just about to wave his hand in order to read the witch's fear, when Raven opened her eyes and saw the shape of someone's body on the other side of the door. Her heart fell as she called out, "Hello?" Raven quickly wiped the soap away from her eyes. "Whose out there?" she called out again. There was no answer. "Octavia? Clarke?" she questioned.

Thelonious once again brought his hand up and waved it in the air before bringing his palm up to his face in order to read the witch's fear. "Drowning." the demon whispered with a grin.

Raven could only faintly hear the words spoken from the unidentified person's lips. "Huh?" she questioned, her hands hovering over the handle of the shower door. Raven tried to pull the door open but it refused to open. "What the hell.." the eldest sister mumbled under her breath. Raven once again tried to open the door but it didn't budge. The witch took a step back, pressing her back to the cold tile of the shower. She waved two fingers in the air in an attempt to telekinetically open the shower door, but again, it didn't open.

An eerie moment of silence drifted through the air. Then, the stream of water from the shower head sputtered before it began throwing out more water, at an even higher speed. Raven could feel that the drain underneath her feet had stopped sucking up water, causing the enclosed shower to fill up faster than normal.

Raven couldn't help but scream and bang on the shower door as the water quickly rose up to her hips, "Let me out! Let me out!" her pleas fell upon Thelonious' deaf ears. The demon grinned, pleased with himself and the third kill he was about to achieve.

Clarke took a deep breathe as she slammed the front door behind her, it was a hard day at work and the witch was just finally glad to be home. "Anyone home?" she called out, but the house was eerily silent. Clarke set her purse down on the entrance hall table just as a scream from the upstairs bathroom sent a chill up the middle's sister spine. "Raven?!" Clarke screamed, bolting up the stairs.

The water level was now up to Raven's chin and she was struggling to stay standing. She choked on the water each and every time she screamed. The demon rubbed his hands together menacingly, he was eager to see the next dead witch.

The bathroom door slammed open. Thelonious quickly teleported out before being noticed by Clarke. The middle sister's eyes were wide when they fell upon the over-filled shower, who's water was now spilling onto the floor. "Raven!" Clarke's screams erupted from her throat. The drain of the shower unclogged and sucked up all the water in an instant as soon Clarke forced the shower door open.

Raven's unconscious body tumbled into Clarke's arms. The middle sister wrapped her older sister in a towel, "Raven..." Clarke whispered, slapping Raven on the cheeks in an attempt to get the unconscious girl to come too. Clarke's fingers traced over the single lock of pure white hair on Raven's head.

The eldest sister choked up water as her eyes blinked open. "Clarke..." her voice was hoarse and weak.

"Raven, oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed, pulling her sister into an embrace. "What the hell happened?"

Raven could barely speak. "There was someone else in here..."

* * *

"Where is he?" Kane demanded, stomping into the Source's lair. His eyes fell upon Abby sitting on her throne.

"Well hello to you too Marcus." Abby smirked, waving her hand in the air, a gesture for her guards to stand down.

"Where. Is. He?" Kane repeated slowly, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched.

"Where is who?" Abby teased.

Kane stomped his foot down. "You know damn well who!" he shouted, clenching his fists even tighter. He was almost sure that his nails had cut into the skin of his palm.

"Jasper?" Abby questioned innocently, although she already knew the answer. "Oh I think you know where he is..." Abby's fingers trailed across the armrest of her throne.

"So the rumors are true..." Kane began rubbing his temples, his voice hushed with concern and worry. "You've sent him up to the real world."

Abby nodded, letting out a slight giggle, she loved seeing Kane squirmed.

"How could you..." Kane spat at his ex-lover.

"I knew you weren't going to be able to get rid of the whitelighter alone. So I offered Jasper a deal..." Abby rose from her throne, "I'd spare his life if he became my spy."

Kane could barely process all the things that could possibly go wrong, "The witches will - they'll kill him, he's never been up th - there before." Kane stuttered on his words.

"Calm down." Abby raised a hand to stop the darklighter from speaking. "I've bound his powers, the witches won't know who he is or what he is."

"You should have told me first. This is insane! He's my son." Kane exclaimed, taking a step towards the Source of All Evil, his finger jamming into his chest as he aggressively pointed to himself.

"What happened to him being our son?" Abby questioned, a fake frown spread across her lips as she titled her head to the side, her eyes wide.

Kane threw his head back in a laugh, "He's only our son when you want him for something." Kane's voice was distant as he thought of his son. "I'm gonna get him back." Kane turned on his hells and headed towards the entrance of the Source's lair.

Abby shook her head. "Oh Kane..." she whispered. The Source of All Evil waved her index finger in the air, using her telekinesis she lifted the darklighter up off his feet and sent him flying towards her. The man tumbled to the ground and landed at Abby's feet. The demon grinned, she bent her knees in order to look Kane in the eyes. "Interfere with my plan and I will kill you and Jasper." Abby waved her index finger in the air again, using her telekinesis she lifted Kane off of his feet and with a nod of the head, sent him flying towards the entrance.

The demon's voice became a manly kind of deep as her eyes turned pitch black. "Now get out of here."

* * *

A now fully dressed Raven brushed a hand through her still wet hair as her and her sister walked into the attic. The two witches made their way over to the book of shadows and began frantically flipping through its pages.

"I think the demon was in the bathroom with me. It can read a witch's fear and use it against her." Raven began filling Clarke in on the events of the day including the two dead witches and the burning building, but she left out the part about the semi-attractive detective named Kyle Wick. "Where's Octavia?"

"She was at the diner with her client." Clarke informed her sister, her own eyes glued to the pages of the book. "Wait... go back." Clarke pushed Raven's hand out of the way and began flipping the pages of the book in reverse until she landed upon a page of the book entitled 'Thelonious'

Raven's eyes skimmed over the page as she read its contents out loud. "The Demon of Fear, also known as Thelonious, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. He derives his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your wicca powers for defence, for in the face of your greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed."

A gasp fell out of Clarke's lips as her eyes wandered over to the illustration of the demon, her fingers tracing over the face of the man. "This is the guy! Octavia's client!" The words hurriedly escaped from Clarke's mouth. Clarke was faced with the scary thought that Octavia was already dead.

"Clarke, listen to me!" Raven took Clarke by the shoulders and spun her around to make her sister face her, "What's your biggest fear?"

"I - I don't know." Clarke stuttered, her voice distant as her mind worried over Octavia.

Raven shook her sister by the shoulders, "Clarke!"

"I don't know!" Clarke screamed, being snapped back into reality.

"You're afraid of spiders..." Raven remembered, turning back to the book of shadows.

"So is 99% of the human population." Clarke sassed "I don't think that's my biggest fear."

"Okay, well you need to figure it out and we need to find Octavia."

* * *

Octavia groaned as she finally came too, her hand rubbing against the throbbing spot on her head where Thelonious had hit her. "Where am I?" she mumbled under her breathe.

"Take a look around." Thelonious snarled, standing above the witch. Octavia tried to scurry away from the man, but the demon placed his foot down on her shin, pressing down with an inhumane amount of strength. The youngest sister screamed at the pain of her leg crushing underneath the man's strength. "Do you not remember this place?" Thelonious whispered menacingly.

Octavia took a look around and knew exactly where she was - outside of the lake house where her mother had drowned years ago. "Why are we here?"

"Because I know who you are. And I know who your sisters are. I was dead for 1300 years, but spirits talk... The Charmed Ones, finally formed! I had to take my chance. I've only killed two witches today but I knew if I killed all three Charmed Ones, then the new Source would surely offer me a deal and break my cycle." The man took his foot off of Octavia's leg.

"Source?" Octavia questioned "Who are you?"

Thelonious laughed as he scratched the white stubble on his chin "You really are new aren't ya..." Thelonious turned away from Octavia and began to walk towards the edge of the property and towards the lake it bordered, "Perfect place to drown the oldest..." he muttered to himself.

Octavia looked up at the night sky, the moon was rising. She wondered how she would be able to get away from this man, or how she would be able to call her sisters. Then she remembered, her cell phone. The sister's fingers slipped into her pocket and pulled out the device, she typed a few letters and sent a text to Raven - "Demon kidnapped me, I'm at the lake house. Come quick." Octavia then quickly slid the phone back into her pocket, hoping the demon hadn't noticed.

Thelonious turned back towards the girl.

"Stupid witch..." he laughed "That's exactly what I wanted. All three Charmed Ones in one place."

Octavia cussed underneath her breath.

The demon took a step closer towards the witch. "While you were unconscious, I read your fear. You know what your biggest fear is?" He asked menacingly before answering his own question. "Losing a sister."


	12. what are you so afraid of, part 4

Clarke's nails dugs into the palms of her clenched fists as Raven drove quickly and recklessly down the open road. The inside of the car was dimly lit with the only light source coming from the moon and from the street lamps they passed every so often. Although it was physically hard to see, Clarke knew what expression had taken over Raven's face. It was the same expression the eldest sister had when Octavia had left home for New York two years back. It was the same expression she had when the doctors came out into the lobby to tell them that their grandmother had passed. It was the same expression that stayed fixed on her sister's face when they had gotten home from the hospital that night and there was a dull numbness that floated through the once lively manor.

It was the expression Raven had when she desperately wanted to cry but refused to let the tears fall. It was the gritted teeth that forced Raven's jaw to look sharper than it actually was. It was Raven's cheekbones that protruded ever so slightly. But, most of all it was Raven's eyes. Her eyes that that looked lifeless and glazed over as she stared onto the open road ahead, just thinking. Raven's eyes gave away more than her words ever could.

Clarke knew her sister all too well. She knew what she was thinking and how she was feeling even though Raven never communicated. Raven was a brick wall of emotions, too strong with too much pride, there was something deep down inside of the eldest sister that told her emotions were weak, that they led to people getting hurt and they drove a stake in relationships. Raven knew that all too well.

Clarke wanted desperately for Raven, just once, to actually talk to her. To spill everything she had felt in the last few years. Clarke just wanted to feel connected to her sister again, like they used to be when they were little. Although Clarke didn't remember much from that time, she clung onto those memories of the friendship she had with Raven. They shared absolutely everything, from deep dark secrets to clothing, they indulged in several blood pacts and in the middle of the night, they formed promises that they'd take to the grave.

They were sisters and Clarke couldn't even remember the last time Raven told her that she loved her.

"Raven, slow down." Clarke hastitly fastened her seatbelt.

Raven's sweaty hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, her foot pressed hard on the gas pedal. She was afraid. Afraid of a lot of things - that they'd get to Octavia to late, that her and her sisters were all going to die tonight, that they were not powerful enough to take on the ancient demon, but most of all she was afraid of the lake house. Raven had tried her best to stay away from the lake that took her mother's life, there was just one too many painful memories.

Raven couldn't help but laugh, "Slow down? Octavia's been kidnapped by a fucking demon for god's sake."

Clarke rolled her eyes "I understand that, Raven. But we won't be any help if we die in a car wreck first."

Raven stayed silent, her eyes fixed on the road that lay before her. "He's only killed two witches." she mumbled, her voice distant.

"What?" Clarke asked, gripping onto the passenger door's handle trying to steady herself in the fast moving vehicle.

"Even if he kills all three of us, that won't be enough to break the cycle." Raven was almost talking to herself at this point, she was trying to find a plausible reason for why the demon wasn't going to finish what he started. "What does he want..." Raven's foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal as she thought of her helpless youngest sister, who was probably panicking with no active power of her own to help her out of the situation. She thought of poor Octavia, the then 19 year old girl who cried during the Hannah Montana finale. She thought of how Octavia's seemingly normal, human life had disappeared in only a matter of two weeks. She thought of poor Octavia, and how she didn't deserve any of this.

* * *

 _"Leaving? What do you mean you're leaving?" Raven's voice got louder with each word._

 _Octavia ran a hand through her hair and set down her suitcase. She breathed out an exasperated sigh, "I just need to be on my own. I can't live off of you and Clarke anymore." Octavia chuckled as if she couldn't believe this was happening. "And I just can't be around Grams right now, not while she's like this." Octavia spoke quietly, she knew if her resting grandmother heard a word from this conversation that she would storm down the stairs and use all of her fleeing energy to try and convince Octavia to stay - she was always big on the sisters sticking together._

 _Clarke crossed her arms over her chest as she stood behind Raven. She had known about this plan for months and had even helped Octavia fund it. Octavia was the youngest and if anyone had the best chance out there, Clarke knew it would be her. Clarke was glad to be staying behind to care for their sick grandmother, she would always give up her own life in order for her sisters to live._

 _The eldest sister scoffed and bit down on her lip - of course Octavia would do something reckless and spontaneous as this, how could she leave her other sisters high and dry? "Where did you even get the money for the ticket?" Raven question, knowing that her money would never go to a cause like this._

 _Octavia kept her mouth shut, she didn't need Raven hating Clarke as well. "I've been saving up." Octavia lied with a shrug of her shoulders. Her eyes moved to the clock on the wall, "Look, I - I got to go." The sister picked up her suitcase and turned on her heels._

 _"If you walk out that door," Raven warned with a nagging finger, something their mothers always used to do. "Don't ever come back."_

 _Octavia stopped dead in her tracks. There was a moment of silence in the house. Clarke bit her nails anxiously, her eyes flashing back and forth between her two sisters._

 _Then, Octavia walked out, slamming the door behind her, into the same San Franciscan storm she would arrive back in two years later._

 _The impact of the door caused the chandelier hanging above Raven's head to shiver._

 _It was in that moment that the powerful bond between three sisters was broken._

* * *

Finn added a leafy green herb to the boiling pot, causing the concoction to fizzle and explode - smoke rising from the pot and floating up to the ceiling of Finn's kitchen.

The witch cussed under his breath while waving his hands to try and get the smoke to disperse. He breathed out and flicked a stray lock of hair away from his eyes.

Finn was beyond irritated, he desperately wanted to give up but there was a nagging voice at the back of his head coaxing him into continuing. His kitchen was a mess, exotic herbs and dead insect parts were scattered upon counters and littered on the floor. Shattered glass from vials Finn had broken with his bare hands lay in the sink. Pages from the Collin's book of shadows were now splattered with liquids of failed potions.

He had been training his powers and playing with spells and potions for 8 years now and he couldn't even create a decent potion to summon up the specific darklighter that had attacked him. There was no way he would be able to vanquish the evil being if he couldn't penetrate the force that had the darklighter protected and unable to be tracked. He didn't care about whatever power that was intervening, he didn't care if he was powerful enough or strong enough.

Finn would call on every single one of his ancestors and drain every ounce of power he had within him, just to keep Bellamy safe.

There was a familiar sparkling sound followed by blue and white orbs that took the shape of Bellamy's body, it took a second for Bellamy to fully materialize within Finn's kitchen.

"What?" Finn spat out as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Finn..." Bellamy's eyes wandered to Finn's white t-shirt that had been stained with various liquids, then up to his bruised eye bags, then up to his long dark hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in days. "What happened to you?"

Finn threw his head back in a delirious laugh, "Eight fucking years happened, Bell." Finn ran a hand through his hair as he absent mindlessly chanted the phrase under his breath: eight fucking years, eight fucking years, eight fucking years.

Bellamy took a step closer towards Finn, his eyes now wandering over the mess of a kitchen. "Finn..." was all he could say, his breath taken back by the sight of his best friend who was once so strong, now being destroyed in a matter of days.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Finn stared intently at his book of shadows, almost as if he was trying to look through it. Finn didn't want to look at Bellamy no matter what, because every time he did his heart twitched with some indescribable emotion he felt for the man. It would all just make him even angrier.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy's voice echoed throughout the house, his tone was delicate, almost like a comforting mother's. The whitelighter's fingers picked up and set down multiple herbs and dead insects, trying to figure our the answer to his question himself. "What is this potion for?"

"What else would it be for?" Finn screamed out, his hands flying away from his face in frustration, causing Bellamy to flinch and take a step back. The rude and angry tone that Finn always took up with Bellamy was unintentional, he didn't know why but whenever the two were alone, he would get frustrated. Finn had a lot in common with Raven, in the sense that they weren't really good at expressing their feelings to the ones they loved the most.

"You're trying to summon that darklighter." Bellamy  
spoke with a quizzical expression, his brows furrowed as his eyes fell upon the Collin's book of shadows which was open to its 'darklighters' page. Bellamy's fingers trailed across the words on the page, "Why?" his eyes shot up to meet Finn's.

"For you!" Finn yelled out the obvious. In his fit of frustration and anger, his arms swung across the table violently, smacking the pot and all of its contents onto the floor. "It's always been for you..." the witch's voice was a low mumble as his body began to shake slightly, a frown quickly taking over his face as his eyes started tearing up. Finn hated crying in front of Bellamy, but this time he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Finn wanted Bellamy, he needed him. His arms wove in the air like a child reaching for their favorite teddy bear.

Bellamy stepped over the mess on the floor and made his way into Finn's open arms. He pulled Finn closer into his body and could feel every shape and curve of the boy's shape clashing against his own. Bellamy delicately wove his gentle fingers through Finn's hair, whispering words of comfort into the boy's ear and repeating his promises from eight years ago, "I'm always gonna be here, Finn."

The words sent shivers down Finn's spine as he clutched the fabric of Bellamy's shirt a little tighter. He knew Bellamy was always gonna be here. He knew that Bellamy would always stand by him. He knew that Bellamy loved him.

But above all, Finn knew Bellamy would never love him the same way he loved his whitelighter.

And that made him cry just a bit more.

* * *

Raven had barely stopped the car when she hopped out and took of running up the path that led to the lake house.

Clarke quickly unfastened her seatbelt and began running to try and catch up with her sister. As she jogged up the path, Clarke pulled out her phone to check the time, it was almost 10pm. Thelonious wouldn't be gone for another two hours, they can't sit around and wait. They had to defeat him, now.

"I think I know what I'm afraid of." Clarke said as she reached her sister, taking Raven's hands and interlocking their fingers together - a symbol that portrayed how close they were.

Raven's breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the lake house, she hadn't been here in years.

Her mind flashed to that horrifying night. The lot was littered with police and ambulances, their sirens sounded incredibly loud to her then small ears. Her eyes were filled with the police's red and blue flashing lights, Raven felt as if she was viewing the world through 3D movie glasses. She could remember the face of the police who began asking her questions about her mother, he was extremely tall with tan skin, his eyes were a shade of blue that matched the water her mother was killed in, he had a cheesy mustache and his dark black hair was slicked back as if he came from the 50s. Raven could remember her grandmother eclipsing her eyes with her hands, trying to shield her from the view of the strange men lifting her mother's cold body from the bottom of the lake. But Raven saw everything from a crack through her grandmother's fingers. Raven didn't understand why her mother who once looked so young and beautiful and simply full of life now looked so dull and blue and... dead. From that day on Raven vowed to never return the lake house.

Raven could now only think of the last thing she told her mother, "I love you."

But now she was back at the lot that took her mother away from her, and it wasn't until she felt Clarke's fingers enclose around her own and heard her younger sister's voice, did she remember where they were and why. "What is it?" Raven asked as they walked around the outside of the house.

"I think I'm just afraid of dying without living. Y'know? I want to meet the one and settle down and have kids..." Clarke's mind wandered to her ideal future life. "But I don't want my kids to have to live like this... with magic and demons and stuff. I just want them to be normal."

Raven nodded her head in agreement, "I'm afraid of that too, Clarke." Her voice was distant as her eyes peered through the darkness trying to locate Octavia. Raven gripped onto Clarke's hand a little tighter as they neared the house's backyard, which faced the start of the lake.

"There she is!" Clarke whispered, pointing to a body laying on the edge of the dock.

"But where is he?" Raven mumbled to herself.

The two sisters began walking closer to the dock, Raven's feet dragging heavily through the sand. The eldest sister absolutely did not want too get close to the lake, she felt as if she could almost see her mother's cold body drifting to the surface of the water. Raven felt a cold shiver down her spine as her mind flashed to thoughts filled with horror of the unimaginable. She just had to keep on reminding herself to take another step, and another, and eventually they would reach Octavia and get the hell out of there.

Goosebumps began protruding from Raven's skin as she felt the wood planks of the dock underneath her feet. Clarke was practically dragging her by this point, "Raven, come on." she would whisper to her every so often.

Raven couldn't even speak as her breaths came out short and ragged, sweat forming on her forehead and her heart thumping in her chest faster and faster as they came upon Octavia's unconscious body. Clarke kneeled down, "Octavia?" she whispered, pulling her body so the youngest sister could face them.

Octavia wasn't unconscious. Her muffled shouts tried to pierce the piece of tape over her mouth in vain, as her tied hands flailed violently in the air.

Octavia's scream cut violently through the night air as Clarke pulled the tape off of her mouth, "Behind you!"

Raven spun around and was faced with Thelonious and his devilish grin. The eldest sister quickly thrusted her hand in the air to try and move the demon telekinetically, but to no avail, her powers were paralyzed in his presence. "You haven't killed enough witches. Even if you kill all three of us..." Raven choked up the words.

Thelonious titled his head to the side, his brows furrowed, he couldn't believe the most powerful witches in the world were this stupid. "I'd be doing the source a favor if I got rid of all three Charmed Ones." Thelonious smiled widely, revealing yellow teeth. "I am positive she'd repay the favor by breaking my cycle, allowing me to roam the earth forever..." The demon's voice bellowed with sarcasm.

"Source..." Raven whispered, not understanding who or what this Source was.

Clarke raised her hands in an effort to freeze the man, but once again, there was nothing.

"Tsk tsk..." Thelonious clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Weak." he spat out at the witches. He brought his arm up into the air and pushed it against Raven's body, forcing her off the dock and into the lake.

"Raven!" the two other sisters screamed in unison. Clarke got up off of her knees and was just about to jump in after her older sister when the demon held her back by her arms.

"You both get to watch your sister die." he whispered menacingly into Clarke's ear as she struggled in his grasp. "Then, I'll kill you next."

Raven was met with the coldness of the water as her body quickly sunk to the bottom. She knew how to swim, but suddenly forgot as she floated through the same body of water that her mother died in. Raven's thoughts were clouded with Clarke and Octavia, and she could faintly see them peering down into the water's surface from the dock - the only light illuminating the shapes of her sisters was from the moon. She desperately wanted to swim up and help them, but she just couldn't fight against the force that was pulling her down. Raven felt weak and with weakness came death.

The eldest sister's body got colder and a rush of numbness came over her. She wanted to breathe again but couldn't risk water entering her lungs. Oh how she missed breathing and air, the common commodity had come to seem like a luxury deep down in the water.

Raven was close to death, and she had given in. It seemed as if hours had passed since Thelonious had pushed her off the dock. She was ready to go, to be able to breathe, to not feel so weak. There was a bright light in the water and Raven could faintly make out the shape of a woman coming out of it.

But it was no ordinary woman, it was her mother. Her mother who had died in this same water only twenty years ago, her mother who was beautiful and looked like an even mix between all three of her daughters, her mother who appeared elegantly and floated through the water, her ghostly hand extended toward Raven.

"Raven..." the angelic voice whispered, even through they were in water, Raven could hear perfectly. It felt as if her mother was speaking directly in Raven's head.

"Mom?" Raven thinks out loud.

"Raven... you must face your fears, Raven." the angelic voice gets closer and closer, Raven suddenly felt as if she could breathe again. "Trust in the greatest powers, love."

Raven reaches her hand out and can feel the skin of her mother's fingers making contact with her own. Her mother speaks to her again, "Save yourself, save your sisters. Don't be afraid."

The mother and daughter interlock their fingers together, and rise up to the surface. The ghostly figure disappears as Raven pulls herself up onto the dock.

"Raven!" Octavia and Clarke shout excitedly. Clarke breaks away from the now bewildered Thelonious' grasp and helps Raven up.

"What... you were suppose to die down there. Your fear, drowning..." Thelonious tries to make sense of the situation.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Raven stares deep into the eyes of the demon, her voice strong and powerful.

Those four words are enough. Thelonious explodes into a thousand red lights, his screams piercing through the air as he is pulled back into purgatory for another 1300 years - failing to break his cycle, defeated by a witch who has overcome her fear.

Raven pulls Octavia onto her feet and the three sister witches embrace, glad their Friday night filled with fear has finally come to an end.

* * *

Octavia waltzed into the living room and tossed herself onto the laps of Raven and Clarke who were sitting on the sofa, her feet dangling off the armrest.

"Octavia!" Raven groaned, pushing her youngest sister off of her lap.

Octavia adjusted herself so she could sit regularly in between her sisters. "So, Raven! Big bad witch! How exactly did you defeat the ancient demon of fear!" A foolish smile tugged at her lips as she impersonated a paparazzi harassing a famous celebrity, she raised her fist to Raven's mouth, pretending to hold a microphone in her hands.

Raven pushed Octavia's hand down. "It was weird..." she spoke quietly as she thought of what had happened last night. "Mom was there, in the lake with me."

"Mom?" Clarke asked, her brows furrowed.

Raven nodded her head a smile spreading across her face, "I know I sound crazy, but she was there. She was so peaceful, she took my hand and brought me to the surface."

Clarke shook her head and placed a hand on Raven's knee, "That doesn't sound crazy. I wish I could've seen her..."

"Me too." Octavia added.

"I'm just glad you're both alright." Raven pulls her two sisters into a hug, "I love you guys."

Clarke breaks away, "What did you just say?"

"I love you." Raven speaks silently, breaking through her brick wall of emotions.

Clarke and Octavia share a smile, "That's the first time in a long time that you've said that to me." Clarke says and Octavia nods her head in agreement.

"I know. It's just ever since mom died, I've been afraid to say it. I didn't want to lose anyone else." Raven shakes her head, regretting that she hadn't said those three special words a long time ago.

"We're not going anywhere, promise." Clarke forms the hug again, and the three sisters hold each other for a while until there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Octavia shot up and made her way to the front door.

Octavia was greeted with the sight of a scrawny man slightly taller than herself, there was a nerdy charm to the handsome stranger. Octavia batted her eyelashes when the man stuck his hand out, a gesture for a handshake.

"Hello." There was a formal tone embedded within the man's voice. "I just moved in across the street. My name is Jasper."


	13. dads, dates and death, part 1

Wick sat at his desk at the station, the manilla folder containing the files of the two girls who were killed by heart attacks during fires lay before him. The case had gone unsolved and not another crime like it had happened since the detective had met that woman.

That beautiful woman with the caramel skin and fine facial features and a body shape that captivated Wick's mind and a voice that pleasantly haunted the man's dreams.

Wick glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, and once he was positive no one was, his fingers typed "Raven Halliwell" into the search bar of all of San Francisco's records.

The cursor hovered the only alive Raven Halliwell that existed in the city, he promptly clicked it and skimmed over the woman's details. Born in 1988 to a Jake and Samantha, various school records, other unimportant facts.

But Wick's eyes stayed fixed on the woman's current home adresss. It wasn't the burning building that Raven had claimed to live in.

A tight lipped smile tugged at the dirty blonde haired man's lips, as he titled his head to the side in order to loosen up the muscles in his neck.

Raven was a mystery.

And he was going to figure her out.

* * *

Clarke threw her hands in the air, freezing the energyball that was spiraling in her direction. "Raven, now!"

Raven took her sister's cue and waved her hand, sending the energyball flying back into the demon that threw it. The demon exploded into thin air with a scream.

"That's the third demon this week." Clarke stated, her arms crossing over one another as she joined Raven at the bottom of the stairs.

Raven nodded, wiping away beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. "I guess as our powers grow more stronger, the bad guys get more attracted towards us?"

"Like moths to a flame." Clarke crossed over into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, exhausted with all the demon vanquishing. "Is Octavia still at Jasper's?"

Raven nodded again, taking a seat next to her younger sister. Clarke's face was a mixed expression of confusion and the scurrying thought that Octavia was up to no good. "Come on, just let her have this." Raven pushed her shoulder into Clarke's playfully, "Let her live a little."

"I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all." Clarke shifted her gaze towards the television.

"Look Clarke, I know you're still upset over what happened with Wells." Raven stood up from the couch. "But not every guy is a bad guy..." Raven made her way over to the entrance of the living room. "Love will find its way into your life eventually."

There was a familiar sparkling noise accompanied by Bellamy orbing into the room.

"Speaking of the angel." Raven mumbled under her breath "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got work. Love ya, Clarke." The eldest sister called out as she walked out the front door.

"Bellamy, what's up?" Clarke asked, her eyes meeting his. She took her feet off the floor and pulled them up to the couch, bringing her knees closer to her chest.

Bellamy breathed out, taking a seat next to Clarke. The witch had to look away in order to not be captivated by the closeness of his beauty. "A lot." was all the whitelighter could say. "Spike in demonic activity, rumors about the Source."

The S word made a cold gust of air penetrate Clarke's body. Her and her sisters did a bit of research in the Book of Shadows shortly after defeating the demon of fear; Thelonious, and they found out that The Source of All Evil was a powerful demon who ruled over the underworld. The frightening part was that a new one was coronated around the same time the sisters received their powers, the even more frightening part was that the witches had no idea who the Source was.

Of course, The Source was the sister's biggest enemy and target at the moment - it was the biggest force of evil versus the greatest force of good, someone was going to have to win this battle.

"Is there anything we should be doing?" Clarke spoke for her and her sisters with wide eyes and lifted eyebrows.

Bellamy shook his head, "Just be careful." he warned with sincerity, his fingers going up to his face in order to rub his temples.

"Well," Clarke thought for a second, crossing her arms over one another to try and generate more body warmth. "Do you think the Source is gonna attack soon?"

Bellamy let out a puff of air. "I don't know why they didn't when you guys had just gotten your powers."

Clarke tried to fit the puzzle pieces together, "They're planning something, aren't they?" Her brows furrowed as she bit her lower lip.

Bellamy stared straight ahead, he spoke through gritted teeth as he thought of the sisters and how they were definitely not ready to take on the new Source "I think we all already know the answer."

* * *

 _Bellamy bent his knees, his hands rubbing delicate circles into Samantha's enlarged belly. He looked up at the witch with his crinkled eyes and a wide smile stretching across his lips. "I haven't seen her in so long."_

 _Samantha shook her head slightly as she waddled over to the crib her husband had built for the nursery, her hand placed on her lower back to support the massive baby she was carrying. "It's not going to be her." She emphasized quietly, afraid of hurting the whitelighter's feelings._

 _Bellamy let the negative words slip through his mind. "No, I've talked to her. She told me she was going to reincarnate her spirit in your baby." he whispered, his eyes still wide with amazement as he stared deep into Samantha's belly. "I've missed her so much, you have no idea."_

 _"Bellamy, I know you've missed Claire. But this baby is going to be a lot different than she was." Samantha rubbed at her stomach, she was already 9 months along and this baby refused to come out._

 _The whitelighter's eyes wandered to the calendar on the wall. The year was 1990. It had been exactly 30 years since he had met Claire and 29 since she died._

 _That one single year was the best year of Bellamy's immortal life, Claire was easily the best thing that had happened to him. He missed everything about her, her blonde hair, the way she laughed, her slightly imperfect yet perfect teeth, the freckle under her ever changing eyes, the way she smelled, the way her body felt pressed against his own, the way her cracked skin rubbed against his palm when they held hands, but most of all he missed the way her lips tasted._

 _He looked down at Samantha who had now taken a seat in the nursery. Samantha was carrying the next reincarnation of his former lover, and coincidentally he had already been assigned as whitelighter to Samantha's other daughter; Raven. His bosses were a bit hopeful that Samantha would carry all three sisters that Melinda Warren prophesied before being burned at the stake, in which case, Bellamy would become whitelighter too all three sisters._

 _"Do you have any name ideas yet?" Bellamy asked curiously, wondering what name he would be writing in his vows in the next 25 years or so._

 _Samantha grinned as her fingers traced delicately over her stomach. "Clarke." she stated simply as if she was talking directly to the unborn fetus inside of her. "Clarke Halliwell."_

* * *

"What do you mean you've never heard this song before?" Octavia shouted through the loud roar of a Lana Del Rey song playing over the speakers, looking up at her self-proclaimed boyfriend  
through her eyelashes "It's one of my favorites!"

"I'm not a big fan of music." Jasper listened to the song playing and was surprised by the vulgarity being sung by the women. He had never been exposed too much of anything down in the underworld, his father kept him sheltered. Jasper really missed his father.

It had been one month exactly since his mother, the Source of All Evil had sent him up to the world of the living to spy on the Charmed Ones. Needless to say, he wasn't digging up any useful information. But, instead had fallen for the youngest sister. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help finding himself smitten with the way she spoke and the way she moved and the way she giggled and the way her eyes looked when they lay in his backyard staring up at the stars of the night sky. Jasper suppressed his demonic side completely when he was with her, and instead tapped into his soulful darkligter side because he wanted to feel every single emotion that Octavia made him feel.

He wasn't sure what to classify their relationship, all he knew was that he was dead if either of his parents found out.

Octavia leaned in and planted a kiss on Jasper's lips, "You're so weird." she whispered seductively as her tongue traced over the scrawny boy's bottom lip. Octavia's muscles tensed when she felt Jasper placing his hand on the bottom of her back, pulling her a bit closer towards him.

Jasper licked his lips eagerly, his eyes wandering  
from the shape of Octavia's body up to her eyes. He had never taken interest in any other girl, but Octavia was different. Jasper truly felt something he had never felt before whenever he was with her. There was something exciting about being with her and he wasn't sure if it was just her or the risks infused into the relationship.

The two had grown close In the four weeks that they had know each other. Jasper had told Octavia that his parents were dead and he bought the house across the street from her with the money they had left him. He was 21 and supposedly taking local college classes. Octavia realized he was a regular human the first time they touched, when she didn't get any visions or cold shivers.

Too bad, she was dead wrong.

* * *

Raven pushed open the door to City of Light - a quaint little coffee shop that she had been frequenting for the past month. The cafe was only down the street from the new garage Raven had started working at, so it was the perfect place to grab a pick me up before work.

There was the familiar sound of the bell ringing above the door as scents of different coffee flavors and pastries flooded Raven's nose. It was early in the morning, so there weren't many people in the first floor of the shop. But Raven could hear small conversations coming from the attached library/book shop above her head.

Raven made her way to the counter, her fingers tapping against the granite as she waited to be served. There was a shuffle from the kitchen in the back accompanied by the sight of Finn appearing from the curtain. "Raven, hey. The usual?" he asked with a smile, wiping his hands on the towel attached to his hip.

Raven and Finn had become a bit closer due to all the time that Raven had been spending in the cafe. Finn was her favorite barista, he would make her coffees after work and they would spend all night long talking about things that seemed unimportant the next day. Raven even learned a ton of magical things from the dark haired boy and he was even in the process of teaching her how to make potions.

Even though the two had grown close, Finn never opened up about why he was so down on himself that day the sisters had defeated the demon of fear. Raven of course, never pressured him into telling her, she wasn't that type of person. She accepted the fact that everyone had secrets, and Finn's secret concerning Bellamy was one he wanted to take to the grave.

"Yeah, don't have time for anything fancy." Raven breathed out. She loved work, but recently it had began to put a strain on her, especially with all the demonic activity happening in her life lately.

Finn nodded his head and went off to press buttons on coffee machines. There was a ring of a bell as the front door opened, bringing in a gust of summer air. Raven curiously turned too see who had walked in, her heart falling as her eyes landed on the man.

Kyle Wick.

Raven whipped her head back towards the counter, her hands flying to cover the sides of her bowed face. The woman's voice was a strained whisper as she leaned in closer in a vain attempt to hide from the detective, "Hide me."

Finn scanned the man up and down as he sat Raven's coffee down on the counter. The man was wearing a dress shirt with pants and some weird dress boots. His long dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a man bun and his stubble and mustache struck an odd nerve with Finn. The man was slightly attractive, but definitely not Finn's type.

"You know this guy?" Finn asked, his eyes meeting Raven's as he wiped down the counter.

"I may have lied to him that day we defeated Thelonious in order to get some information." Raven was praying Kyle Wick would walk out and there would be no confrontation. But, she could already feel the near warmth off of the detective's body.

"Raven?" Kyle Wick called out, his head tilting to the side to get a better look at the women who was covering her face. "Raven Halliwell?" he asked again, hoping it was actually her.

Raven cussed under her breath. Could she not catch a break? She turned around to face the man, standing up straight as her hands fell to her side, pretending she hadn't noticed the man walk in in the first place. "Kyle?" she asked with an exaggerated smile, as if she didn't know who he was. "Hey..." her voice was high pitched with a false tone of happiness.

"Just call me Wick." the man corrected, a non-artificial smile playing at his lips. Wick had thought about Raven a lot since the day they had first met, and although they had literally only had a one minute conversation, he was still taken aback by her beauty.

"Wick." Raven corrected herself, the color flushing from her face. Raven took her coffee in her hands, she needed something to hold or else her fingers would get all fidgety in her nervousness. "What's up?" she stammered, bringing the mug up to her lips to take a sip.

"Just here for some coffee." Wick stated with a grin before stepping up to the counter beside Raven, filling in his order with Finn before turning back to the woman. "What's up with you? How's the reconstruction of that apartment complex going?"

Raven used the coffee mug to shield her lying smile from view, "Good." she took another sip, burning her tongue on the hot liquid. "So great!"

Wick shook his head with a laugh, "You don't really live in the building, do you?" He already knew the answer.

Raven set her coffee down, "No." she scratched at her neck, expecting to be taken into custody for lying to an officer. "But, it's a long story. I can explain..." Raven's voice trailed off, trying to think of another lie to her cover her tracks without exposing the fact that her and her sisters were witches.

Wick cut her off with a laugh, "You can tell me all about it over dinner." he said, his voice smooth and soft. "Let's say 8, tonight?" Finn handed him his to-go coffee.

Raven was quite taken aback by the man's confidence, there was no way she could say no. "Sure." she said, a seductive smile tugging at her lips.

"It's a date. I'll pick you up at your real house." Wick shot the woman another smile and a slight wink before walking out of the coffee shop.

"What just happened?" Finn's face was expressionless, Wick's smoothness had torn through his heart and Finn was left feeling as if he just watched a cheesy young adult romance unfold right before his very eyes.

Raven let out an exasperated breath, taking another long sip of her coffee. "I have no idea."

* * *

Octavia had lost all sense of time when she was with Jasper. She had spent all of last night with him and almost half of today. It was nice to be with someone and just forget about all her troubles, especially those that were a bit supernatural. Of course that didn't mean Octavia hated being a witch, but sometimes she just needed a well-deserved break in the form of Jasper.

She walked out of her boyfriend's house with her hair all over the place and her sweatpants and tank top a little looser than when she originally put them on last night. The woman hurriedly jogged across the street, with nothing but her phone in hand.

Octavia was just about to walk up the steps leading to her home's front door, when she spotted, at the top of the steps, a figure of a man with his clenched fist raised in the air as if he was prepared to knock.

"Hello?" she called out clutching her phone a little tighter in her hands, cautiously walking up the steps. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were squinted in an attempt to get a better look at the man, but she couldn't identify him by the back of his head.

The man turned on his heels, a wide grin spreading across his face when his blue eyes landed on the grown woman standing before him. "Octavia!" he exclaimed with a voice that seemed too familiar to the woman, his arms were wide in the air as he pulled the woman in for a hug.

Octavia didn't struggle in his grasp because she felt no immediate danger. "Do I know you?" she asked, as she stood awkwardly still while the man held her.

She could hear the man laugh into her ear, the scent of his cologne triggered something strange deep within her. "Do you not remember me? I left when you were what, 5? But damn, did your mother and grandmother not even show you pictures?"

Octavia pulled away from the hug, taking a step back to get a better look at the man. His dirty blonde hair and the color of his eyes strangely reminded her of Clarke. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were narrowed as she titled her head to the side and furiously pressed her lips together, trying hard to remember where this man was from.

A lightbulb went off in the girl's head. "Dad?"


	14. dads, dates and death, part 2

Abby had sent Jasper up to the world of the living only a month ago and there was no new information as of yet. Of course, Abby had bound her son's powers so there was no way he could teleport back and forth between the underworld and the world of the living in order to relay information. So, The Source of All Evil had instead called The Seer into her lair in order to get a glimpse at what was happening above their heads.

Indra adjusted herself delicately in the seat before taking Abby's hands in her own. The Seer closed her eyes and began using The Source of All Evil as a focal point to concentrate her powers. The Seer was a powerful title held by a demon, they were The Source's right hand with powers such as seeing into the past, present and future.

"What?" Abby asked eagerly, "What do you see?" peering into her Seer's face in an attempt to read her expression.

"Jasper..." Indra mumbled in a trancelike voice, her hands trembling slightly as her vision was completely replaced with the sight of Jasper and a young woman, passionately making out. Indra could feel and see everything, from the smell of the spacious house, to the heat between the duo as their bodies pressed closer towards one another. A few seconds passed before Indra let go of Abby's hands and her eyesight flashed back to normal. "He's taken interest in the youngest witch." A snide smirk spread across the woman's lips. She knew Jasper was too foolish and young to take such a mission as spying on The Charmed Ones seriously.

The muscles in Abby's face tightened as she began to think about what this could mean for her plan. If the youngest witch was in love with Jasper then that surely meant she hadn't suspected him of being a demon, nor a spy. Abby had no words, she could only nod her head for even if things did go bad, Jasper was the one the witches would most likely try to vanquish, not her.

"What shall we do about this?" The Seer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is nothing we need to do."

"But Master, the boy's emotions will get cloudy when it's time to kill the sisters." Indra stated, more as a fact than a theory.

Abby raised a finger to silence the woman sitting across from her, Indra pulled back into her chair and pressed her lips together. "Jasper is still evil. When it is time to kill the witches, his powers will be unbound and he'll make the right choice."

"Jasper does not know what evil is. His sad excuse of a darklighter father practically kept him locked up in that lair for 21 years." Indra's voice was silent, in fear of defying her master. "The boy hasn't even killed before."

"Do not!" Abby snapped, "Talk about Kane that way." The words fell from The Source's lips without a thought. There was a huge part of Abby that despised the father of her child, but there was still some small part of her that still loved Kane, that small part tugged at her cold heart and made her feel things she never felt before. Abby rubbed at her temples in frustration, quickly changing the subject from Kane to Jasper, she couldn't live with Indra knowing that she still had feelings. "Jasper will do what he needs to do if he ever wants to see his father again." And with that, Abby stood from her seat and walked out of the lair without another word.

Indra was left in the dimly lit rock cave alone. She couldn't suppress a laugh and a shake of the head, "This will not end well." the woman mumbled under her breath, her eyes closed as a maniacal laugh shook through her body and pounded on her lungs.

And she was right.

For The Seer saw all.

* * *

"Clarke!" Octavia smiled through her words. "Look what the cat dragged in." Octavia tugged on her father's arm, leading the man into the living room of their manor.

"Dad?" Clarke questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

"It's me, baby girl." Jake spoke through a tear, he had missed his three daughters with every fiber of his being. It had been almost twenty years since he had left, twenty years since he had seen his daughters in person, twenty years of regret.

But Jake just couldn't stand to live with the sister's grandmother, who taught them magic and spells before their alphabet, who taught them to make potions as if they were baking a bake, who taught them that above all, magic was normal. He of course, pushed to have the sister's powers bound, but their grandmother denied on countless occasions. By the time their grandmother did have their powers bound and their memories of magic erased, it was too late. Jake was already gone, nothing in his head but the bittersweet memories of his wife. Living in that house got rough when Samantha died.

Everything got rougher when Samantha died.

Clarke immediately closed the distance between her and her father, throwing her arms around his neck and standing up on her tippy toes so her head could rest on his shoulder. Clarke and her father had a strong relationship before he left, she was a daddy's girl while Raven preferred her mother and Octavia preferred their grandmother. After her father left, Clarke went through a severe life crisis at the age of 7. She was still dealing with the death of her mother which left her utterly devastated. Abandonment issues swept in and a series of treatments and therapists followed.

"I've missed you so much." Clarke whispered through tears, before stepping back to take a look at her father. "You got so old."

Jake couldn't help but laugh, "You did too. You're all so grown now." He glanced over his shoulder to look at Octavia before pulling both of his daughters into a hug. "Where's Raven?"

"She's at work." Clarke filled him in on what all of the sisters were doing career-wise right now and what was happening in their lives, leaving out parts about magic and demon vanquishing. Clarke knew that Raven hated their father the most, she could easily remember all the times her eldest sister and grandmother spent bashing and insulting the man after he was gone. Raven had never forgiven Jake for leaving them high and dry.

Jake was too busy having a pleasant reunion with her daughters to notice the dark haired man smiling behind Clarke. "Bellamy?" Jake shook the man's hand and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, wrinkles forming near his eyes from smiling so hard after seeing a buddy he hadn't seen in years. "Holy crap, you haven't aged at all." Although Bellamy's hairstyle and outfit style was different from the last time Jake had saw him, but everyone had to keep up with the times.

Octavia tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowed. "Hold on... you two know each other?"

"Do I have to remind you that I've been around since 1932." Bellamy gave the youngest sister a sarcastic half smile.

"Bellamy's been your girls whitelighter since before you were born." Jake let go of the man's hand and turned back to hug his girls once more.

"Wait, so you know?" Clarke questioned with wide eyes as she was being smothered into her father's chest.

Jake nodded his head, weaving his fingers through Clarke's hair while rubbing circles into Octavia's back.

Although she was beyond happy that her father was back, she couldn't help but wonder why now? Why almost twenty years? Why only a short while after her and her sisters had received their powers? Was this really her father she was hugging, or a demon who had stolen his skin?

Clarke pushed the thoughts of paranoia out of her mind, pressing her face closer into the fabric or her father's suit coat.

She was happy.

And nothing was going to ruin that.

* * *

Out of pure boredom, Jasper had fallen asleep on his couch shortly after Octavia left. His dreams were filled with nothing but of the young witch, it seemed lately that Octavia was the only thing he could think about. He was falling deep into a hole of love and he knew it would be extremely difficult to dig himself out of it when the time came to kill The Charmed Ones.

Jasper wasn't even sure if wanted to carry out his mother's plan anyways. Why should he when his mother rejected him all of his life? Sure, the threats to kill him were scary, but he'd be safe with the protection from Octavia and her sisters. But that'd mean he would have to come clean about who he truly is and there was the slight suspicion nipping at his brain that Octavia wouldn't handle that information easily. Even if she did, and he did gain protection from The Charmed Ones, he couldn't guarantee his father's safety as well.

Jasper was in a tough spot, there was a battle raging inside of him - to save his love, or his family. It seemed like there was going to be no easy way out for the star-crossed lovers, someone was going to die.

There was a sharp ringing sound that bled through the house and forced the boy from his slumber. The sound was accompanied by black orbs that took the shape of his father's body, in a few moments, Kane had fully materialized before him.

"Father!" Jasper exclaimed with wide eyes, shooting up from the couch, now fully awake. "You - you can not be here." his tone shifted from the fake American accent he took up when with Octavia to the formal way of speaking in the underworld.

"I had to make sure things were okay..." Kane looked around the house, cluttered with furniture and decorations that a 21 year old boy might have. "Who did Abby kill for this?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't too entirely sure how his mother had made this whole thing happen from down in the underworld.

Kane turned his attention back to his son, "I bribed Indra to give me some information, and now I find out that you're sleeping around with a witch. Not just a witch... but a Charmed One! What are you thinking?" The darklighter spat the words out, he knew this wasn't going to end well, for the witch or for his son.

Jasper's body stiffened at the remark. He loved his father but he didn't understand the relationship that him and Octavia shared. "She is more than that..." his voice was soft but firm, ready to tell his father every single way that Octavia was a wonderful woman and every single way that he loved her, but he instead changed the subject. "You have to go, now." Jasper pleaded, knowing that Abby warned Kane to not interfere with the mission. Jasper took his father by his shoulders and shook him a little, as if forcing him to orb away.

Kane swatted his son's hands away, his brows bumped together in a scowl. "You must stop seeing her." the statement was more of a demand than a request. "I can not believe you fell for a fucking witch." Kane rubbed his temples in disbelief.

"At least I didn't fall for a demon with no soul!" Jasper's eyes flashed with fury, he would protect Octavia with every essence of his being.

Kane barely registered the words before he raised his hand in the arm and brought it down towards Jasper, the sound of his palm striking the soft skin of Jasper's face echoed throughout the house.

Jasper yelped in pain, bringing his hand up to his own face to feel the stinging mark his father had inflicted on him. Kane had never hit Jasper before, they were a strong duo of father and son and this was their first rough patch.

Jasper could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him, he clenched his free fist and gritted his teeth. His intense gaze on his father burned with hatred, Jasper was positive a ball of energy would've have formed in the palms of his hand has his powers not been bound. The boy was just about to say something but the words died before they left his throat - cut off by the sound of a crackling fire accompanied by a flame that took the shape of Abby's body. Before a few seconds, Abby had fully materialized before them.

The Source of All Evil was adorned in her signature black robe - the same one she wore the day she was coronated. Her eyes burned with fire as she registered the sight before her, Abby had warned Kane what would happen if he tried to interfere with her plan. "What do you think you're doing?" Abby barked, her head cocked to the side as her eyes ran up and down the darklighter.

"I had to speak to Jasper." the palms of his hands were getting sweaty.

"About?" Abby raised a brow.

"The witch." Kane had difficulty making eye contact.

"I told you not to interfere with this mission..." Abby nagged. She rose an open hand in the air, a ball of fire immediately materialized in the palm of his hand, the woman was just about to throw it towards Kane when Jasper stepped in the path.

"No, wait!" he pleaded as stepped in front of his father, his arms extended to cover the man behind him. "It won't happen again... I promise." Jasper breathed rapidly.

The fireball in Abby's hand fizzled out and disappeared, she let her arms fall to the side. "Orb out before I change my mind."

Kane immediately disappeared in a flurry of black orbs.

"Jasper..." her head was titled with narrowed eyes. She had never really looked at her son before, never noticed the way he slouched, his big puppy dog eyes, the extremely awkward lanky figure, the incredibly dark black hair - probably stained black due to his parent's evilness, and the way he looked like an even mix between her and Kane. "Why do you stand up for that man?" Abby asked curiously with a lifted chin as she glided around her's son house, inspecting the furniture. "You are much stronger than him, and one day you will inherit my throne..." her mind shuddered at the thought of such a weak demon ruling over the underworld.

Jasper rubbed at the back of his neck as a slight smile appeared at his lips. By saying he would inherit her throne, she was practically claiming him as her child - something she had never done before. "I have known him my whole life. He is my father."

Abby threw her head back in a laugh, "He is weak... foolish. Kane does not even know what a father is."

Jasper had to bite his tongue to keep from saying a sarcastic remark such as 'you don't know what a mother is'

Abby turned to face her child, "So tell me about the witch... October."

"Octavia." Jasper corrected immediately. "She is a wonderful woman." He didn't want to say anything that would endanger Octavia's life.

Abby tapped her fingers against the frame of a television hanging on the wall. "You know she won't love you when she finds out what you are, right?" Abby's erect back posture radiated the superiority she held over Jasper.

"That's not true." he shook his head, "I can convince her, that I am not evil."

Abby raised a brow, plastering a fake frown on her face. "Not evil? Oh sweetheart... your mother is the Source of All Evil."

Jasper bit his lower lip, his gaze fixed on his mother as she tampered and touched miscellaneous objects throughout the living room. "Octavia loves me."

The woman shook her head, "It would be in your best interest to end it now, she'll be dead in a few months anyways. You don't want to end up like your father, do you? Lusting after a woman you can't have."

Jasper's face flushed as he crossed his arms over his chests, "Maybe... we don't have to kill them. Just take away their powers, so they won't be a threat to you." Jasper suggested hoping his words would make a dent.

"You don't think they'll find a way to get them back? They have to die. Every. Single. Sister." Abby's words ripped and slashed through Jasper's heart. "When the time comes, I'll let you do the honors. You'll get to bleed your witch and burn her."

Jasper clenched his jaw, "I won't, I can't." he shook his head violently, trying to smash away the thoughts that rampaged through his head.

"You will." And with that, Abby disappeared in the same flame that she had came.

In the presence of being alone, Jasper let himself cry. Hot tears fell from his eyelids and wet the collar of his t-shirt, he tumbled to the floor and pulled his legs up towards his chest. He rocked himself back and forth, just holding himself for a while, just thinking.

And with every new tear that fell, Jasper could feel the imaginary rope that held his powers together start to unwind. In his flurry of emotions, Jasper's powers were unbound. A string of fire shot out from his fingertips and hit the ceiling above his head, leaving a black scorch mark. He could feel the demon side he had tried so hard to suppress, waken from it's slumber.

His mind flashed to the thoughts of burning Octavia's body with nothing but the fire emitting from palms of his hands and his demon half twitched with eagerness at the thought.

Abby was right, he was evil.

And he always would be.

* * *

Seeing the sisters and their father reunite was endearing and heartwarming, but Bellamy felt it was best if he let them catch up alone. He decided that checking up on his friend Finn would be a better use of his time.

"Finn?" he called out, the front door was typically unlocked and Bellamy was always welcomed. In fact, when the whitelighter wasn't with his bosses up in the heavens, he was usually crashing with Finn.

"In here." Finn replied, his eyes fixed on the pot and herbs before him, preoccupied with the darklighter tracking potion - he was getting dangerously close.

Bellamy walked into his friend's kitchen. Finn was starting to feel and look better from that last intense encounter the two shared. But in reality, Finn was just getting really good at bottling his emotions.

Bellamy was just about to speak before Finn raised a finger in the air to silence him, his gaze still stuck on the pot. The witch whispered a latin incantation and the liquid held within the pot began to bubble, Finn tossed in the last ingredient - a black feather.

A wide and easy grin appeared on Finn's face as he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Did it work?" the whitelighter leaned in closer, his breath on Finn's neck sent a shiver down the witch's spine.

Finn nodded, too pleased with himself to say anything. He poured some of the liquid into a glass vial and placed the vial in his refrigerator.

Bellamy gave the boy a pat on the back, "So let's use it. I'll go with you, for backup."

Finn shook his head, "The potion needs a few hours to cool." He stated simply, wiping his hands off on a rag before looking up to meet Bellamy's gaze. "So why aren't you with the sisters?"

Bellamy shrugged, "Dad's back in town. Thought I would give them some space."

"So you decided to bother me instead?" Finn teased, closing his family line's book of shadows.

"You know you love me." Bellamy shot the boy a playful wink, and even though Bellamy was just kidding, the words made the hair on the back of Finn's neck stand up straight.

Finn quickly changed the subject, "So dad, huh? Raven never really told me much about her father."

"He left them about 20 years ago..." Bellamy's mind wandered to Clarke, "You should've seen the look on Clarke's face, she was so incredibly happy." The man couldn't help but smile while thinking of the blonde haired woman. "She looks exactly like Claire, but it's weird that she doesn't remember anything about me. About us."

"She's not Claire. She's Clarke." Finn began to wipe down the kitchen table.

"Clarke is the reincarnation of Claire." Bellamy noted.

Finn pressed his lips together, looking away from Bellamy. It hurt him to much to think of Bellamy taking interest in someone else. "Why don't you ask Clarke out on a date?" he asked sarcastically, but a small sliver of Finn prayed that Bellamy wouldn't.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want Clarke to think the only reason I like her is because of Claire. I mean they're nothing alike except for the way they look, Claire was outspoken and passionate and stubborn and Clarke is shy and reserved and it makes her that much... cuter."

Finn gritted his teeth, he wanted nothing more to just press his lips against Bellamy's and let the man know everything he had been feeling for the past eight years. "Clarke is going to find out about Claire eventually..." Finn had half the mind to tell Clarke herself, to deter her away from Bellamy before the two got closer. But, he realized that wouldn't be right. He wanted to be with Bellamy but only if Bellamy wanted the same.

Bellamy shook his head as if his slight crush on Clarke was stupid, "I know, I know."

"Look..." Finn led, he hated seeing Bellamy down on himself. "Just tell Clarke how you feel." He shot the man a genuine toothy smile. "It won't be the end of the world if she doesn't feel the same."

Bellamy nodded his head firmly, his eyes staring straight ahead as he stood up straight, slamming a closed fist into the palm of his other hand. "You're right!" he exclaimed. "I'll just tell her how I feel." he spoke as if it would be that easy. "You're a really good friend, thanks Finn." he cupped his hand on Finn's shoulder and gave him the same genuine toothy smile before orbing out.

"Friend..." Finn mumbled under his breath.

Oh, how he wanted to be much more.

* * *

"I'm home!" Raven called out while walking through the front door of the manor.

Clarke and Octavia came barreling out of the kitchen, both with smiles that looked as if they were hiding something. "Raven, hey!" they said in unison, a little too cheery.

"What's up with you two?" The eldest sister asked, beginning to walk up the stairs that led to the second floor of the house. Her date with Wick was in a couple hours and she had to get dressed.

Clarke bit her tongue, trying to decide what to say. But she decided that Raven was going to get upset either way, "Dad's back!" she called out, her muscles tensed as she waited for the blow.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and headed back down the stairs. "Dads... what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Back." Clarke stated, licking her lips in nervousness.

"Where is he?" Raven looked around, expecting the man to jump out at her.

"He's staying at a hotel, he said he wants to take us all out to breakfast tomorrow. So we can catch up..." Octavia chimed in.

Raven shook her head in disbelief, waving her hands in the air as if time around her would just stop. She headed up the stairs. "I don't have time for this." she mumbled more to herself. "I have a date."

"Date?!" Clarke questioned curiously, rushing up to Raven with Octavia close behind.

"With whoooo?" Octavia teased playfully, a smile dangled on the corner of her lips.

Raven turned back around trying to hide the sly smile that was beginning to surface. "A guyyyy..." she mocked Octavia.

"Is he hot? He better be hot." Octavia questioned as if it was life or death.

Raven thought for a second. "He's okay..." she started walking up the stairs again before turning around again, "Okay he is pretty hot!" Raven exclaimed, no way to hide the smile now. Her two sisters squealed with happiness and jumped around like children at the thought of Raven going on a date. "Okay, come on I'll tell you all about it, but help me get dressed!" The three sisters rushed up the stairs and into Raven's room, where Raven excitedly spilled all the info about the dirty blonde haired man.

* * *

Raven sat across from Wick at a romantic restaurant she had no idea existed. She was dressed in a tight black dress that Octavia picked out, and Clarke had even done her makeup, although she was pretty sure this red shade of lipstick stuck out just a little too much.

The flames of lit candles danced around the restaurant wildly, throwing shadows and light in random directions. The candles were practically the only thing lighting the area up, but it created a nice ambience and made everything including the air feel soft. Every table had a beautiful red rose placed in a narrow glass of water as a centerpiece and the cloth laid underneath felt expensive and luxurious under Raven's touch.

"You look... beautiful." Wick had said that to her at least three times tonight. He was dressed in more casual suit, but it lacked the jacket. His hair was pushed back into the man bun that he was wearing earlier that day. Raven couldn't help but notice how nice the shape of his body looked in his outfit, how his muscles bulged in all the right places and above all, how great his butt looked in those pants.

Raven blushed slightly, her hands moving to her face to cover her crimson cheeks. "You do too." she acknowledged. "Well, handsome." Raven corrected.

A slow and sexy smile flooded Wick's face. "I think I do look pretty beautiful." The man teased, making Raven laugh.

The rest of the evening breezed through easily. But, Raven was surprised that Wick never once asked about why she had lied about living in the burning apartment complex. She had made up a ton of lies in her head to cover her tracks, including one as stupid as "I was dared."

Throughout the whole date however, Raven couldn't help but wonder what this date would lead too. How was she going to have a relationship in which she was going to have to constantly lie about who she truly was. She was a witch, and there was no one who could find out, for it would put her and her sisters in jeopardy. What if the relationship between her and Wick blossomed and she absolutely had to tell him? What if he didn't take it well? Would he tell anyone? Would Raven have to kill him in order to keep her secret safe?

These paranoid thoughts bombarded the sister and she was forced to think about them instead of enjoying the date with a man who genuinely wanted to get to know her better. But Raven simply couldn't enjoy herself, not when there was a new threat around every corner, not when she or her sisters weren't safe, not when her magic could be exposed at any second.

Raven began to wonder wildly what her secret would mean for any future romance. She was clearly going to have to choose, with extra precaution, who to date - were humans excluded? Was she going to have to only date witches? The only male witch she knew was Finn, and she wasn't interested.

Raven wondered how her parents had gotten through it, how did her human father deal with the idea of her mother being a witch - clearly not well, for she died and he left. Raven didn't want to live like that. She didn't want to live in secrecy with the man she would come to settle down with, she didn't want this for her children either.

Wick told her he would definitely want to go on another date sometime soon. The thought scared and hurt Raven, she somehow felt as if she knew that Wick wouldn't be interested in her when he found out.

The evening ended with a slow, passionate kiss. One Raven would deeply come to regret for reasons beyond her.

No amount of magic could settle Raven's worried mind.

She was a witch.

And she didn't deserved to be loved.


	15. dads, dates and death, part 3

Raven adjusted herself in the uncomfortable leather booth, trying her best not to rub up against Octavia as she did so. Raven and Octavia sat next to each other on one side of the booth, while Jake and Clarke sat next to each other on the other side. Raven still wasn't too sure how she let her sisters talk her into having breakfast with their father – the man who had walked out on them twenty years ago. She also didn't understand why Clarke and Octavia were so happy to be reunited with him, when he was the root of most of the problems the family had faced. The eldest sister could still remember those dark and stormy nights when she had to sleep in the same bed as her younger sisters, consoling the youngsters who were crying viciously because they truly believed their father didn't want them anymore.

"Raven, what do you want?" Jake asked. Raven snapped out of her thoughts long enough to notice the whole table was waiting on her order; the waitress looked impatient as she looked down at her, chewing and popping on her gum.

Raven shook her head, "I'll just be having coffee, thank you." The waitress walked away without a second thought.

"Don't you want to eat something?" Jake asked. Raven could feel his eyes running over the features off her face.

"I'm fine, Jake." The eldest sister let out bitterly.

Jake chuckled, "You can call me dad."

"I lost my dad twenty years ago."

Raven felt Octavia elbow her in the side, "Raven!" the youngest sister yelled-whispered.

Raven could feel Clarke's disapproving eyes on her. Clarke was the most happy to see her father, but once again Raven didn't know why, Clarke was the one who cried the hardest at night when he left. Clarke was the one who had to talk to a therapist for months because of abandonment issues.

"So why are you back in town?" Raven asked, her words containing a hint of bitterness.

"Just thought I'd pop in, check on my girls." Jake wrapped an arm around Clarke; she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

Raven was absolutely positive that her father had some sort of ulterior motive. "You want money? Cause we're broke." Raven felt Octavia elbow her in the side again.

Jake let out a laugh, "No. I'm all set."

"So what are you after?" Raven leaned in closer, propping her arm up on the table to use her fist to support her head.

"Raven, let it go…" Clarke's voice carried a threatening edge that Raven wasn't used too.

"The Book of Shadows? Our powers?" Raven kept on pushing.

"Raven! Knock it off!" Clarke kicked her older sister underneath the table.

"What? You guys don't think it's weird that the man who disappeared for twenty fucking years, shows up out of the blue right around the time we found out we're witches? I'm not buying this "just wanted to check up on you" bullshit." Raven's jaw was clenched as she locked eyes with Jake, who retained a smug expression.

The waitress delivered the food to the table and walked off without a word. Jake took a bite of his pancake and Raven began desperately wishing for him to choke on it.

"Look, I've made some rather lousy decisions in the past, but I'm here to make up for it." Jake spoke with food in his mouth.

"You left us two years after mom died. Do you know how much we struggled? We had just lost both of our parents, and you never called, you never sent a card. Nothing. You just disappeared." Raven was more disappointed than angry. Her sisters remained silent.

"You were better off without me."

"Bullshit!" Raven spoke loudly, her words echoing throughout the restaurant. "What was it? Did you have a second family on the side? Do we have some half-siblings we should know about?"

"No, absolutely not! I would have never cheated on your mother."

"Then why did you leave?!"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T OKAY!" Jake yelled in frustration, "After she died! I just couldn't handle it!"

"Stop being so selfish! We couldn't handle it either. But we didn't go running off to god knows where."

"Raven…" Clarke wiped at her wet eyes, "Why can't we just enjoy right now?"

"Clarke, do you not remember when I was 10 and grandma got the flu? I had to make dinner for you for a whole week because she could barely get out of bed." Raven turned to Octavia "Octavia, do you not remember wearing all my clothes throughout middle school because grandma just couldn't afford to buy new clothes?" Octavia nodded with silent eyes.

Raven turned to Jake with flashing eyes, "You left us to fend for ourselves. And I won't forget that." A flash of anger ran through Raven's veins, and in the flash of emotions, Raven squinted her eyes at the plate of pancakes, syrup, and whipped cream lying before her father, using her telekinesis to send the food objects flying up into the air and onto her father's face.

Raven stood from the table, "You guys have fun with your father." She spoke quietly before walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Finn took a deep breathe, clutching the chilled potion to his chest. It was finally ready, the potion that he had worked so hard to create - actual blood, sweat and tears had gone into the concoction. The glass vial the dark haired witch held between his fingertips would allow him to track the darklighter and once he found him, he would be able to kill him - effectively putting a rest to Bellamy and his own troubled, paranoid mind.

"This is it, Finn…" he mumbled to himself while pacing around his living room. Finn wasn't too sure if he actually could do it, the last time he went up against this darklighter, he wound up with an arrow in his chest. Finn had gone up against many evil beings before, it was always a simple process, the demon would throw some sort of projectile towards him; Finn would dodge, replicate the power and then vanquish the goddamn thing. But this time, it was a lot more complex, this was a powerful darklighter and Finn wasn't too sure if he should really be going at it alone.

But the witch had too much pride, within a moment's notice he raised his arm in the air, and with one swift motion, threw the potion down towards his feet.

There was a large gust of smoke that swallowed Finn whole and tossed him into some place that was definitely not his living room. Finn took a look around, taking in the new setting before him – there was a plasma television hanging on the wall, a couch, a coffee table, and miscellaneous objects that looked like it belonged to some guy in college – definitely not a darklighter's lair.

Finn was beyond confused, why would his tracking potion teleport him into some random living room?

But then he heard it, voices coming from above his head, but not just any random voices.

It was Octavia's and Jasper's.

"So double date tonight, us and my sister and her date?" Octavia's voice was faint and distant, but it was easy for Finn to make out what she was saying.

"I don't know, O…" Jasper seemed a little reluctant - which was weird, for as long as Finn knew him, he always seemed eager to be with Octavia, no matter what.

"Pleaseeeeeee…." Although Finn couldn't see her, he was positive she had on that puppy dog face.

There was a moment of silence before Jasper finally gave in, "Okay!"

Finn stopped straining his ears to pay attention to their conversation and instead walked around the living room, wondering exactly why his potion had brought him here. Jasper wasn't the darklighter, Finn knew that for sure. Finn knew exactly what the darklighter looked like, he had caught a good look at the man before the attack - he was older, more adult-like. In fact, he kind of looked like an older version of…

Jasper.

Finn had to cover his mouth with the palm of his hand to stop himself from gasping. There was no way. Could the darklighter and Jasper be related? Jasper did show up out of nowhere, just a little while after Finn was attacked. But Jasper was human. Right?

It didn't make any kind of sense, but it was the only rational explanation for why the tracking potion had brought Finn here – it wasn't able to track the darklighter directly, so it brought him to the next best thing: a direct relative.

Finn didn't have much time to think it all over; he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Without a second thought, Finn rushed to the front door and crossed over into the light of day, running across the street to get to the safety of his own home.

* * *

Jake lets out a frustrated groan while rubbing his face furiously with the palm of his hand. His eyes are closed as his mind wanders to the thought of his three daughters, who he has unintentionally put in danger.

"You screwed up, didn't you?" The man barks ferociously into Jake's ear. He's a lot smaller and weighs a lot less than Jake, but despite the physical differences he was still able to strike fear in Jake's heart. His name was Thoreau and he was a warlock whose powers specialized in blood - Thoreau was practically able to ruin a live with just a drop of their blood. And unfortunately for Jake, Thoreau had a whole vial of the Charmed One's father's blood.

Jake had been forced into this about a week ago. It was his first day back in San Francisco; Jake celebrated by going out to a bar. He was going to visit his daughters the next day, but he got a little too drunk that night. He somehow wandered into a dark alley while trying to get back to his hotel and it was there that he was beat up and drained of blood. Next thing Jake knew, he was being held hostage by some warlock that wanted his daughter's powers, and of course Jake had to do everything Thoreau said, he had his blood and could easily take him out with it.

Jake blinks his eyes open, "I can fix it. I know I can." He whirls around to face Thoreau.

"You better, or else -" Thoreau fishes into his pocket and takes out a vial of Jake's blood, waving it around menacingly in the air. "Children usually share the same blood as their parents. Did you know that, Jake?"

Jake swallows the lump forming in his throat.

"With just a few words I could have your girls dead."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Thoreau opens his mouth to speak a Latin incantation but is cut off when Jake rams a fist into his chest.

"If you kill them, then you won't get what you want." Jake's intense gaze on Thoreau was accompanied by his tense furrowed eyebrows.

Thoreau throws his head back in a laugh, "I can't get what I want anyways, not when you keep failing."

"I won't fail again. I can get to Clarke, I know I can." Jake had caught on to the fact that Clarke was the one who hated the witch gig the most, plus he was close to Clarke. He could manipulate her into saying the spell; he had too, for the girl's sake.

Thoreau drops the vial of blood in his pocket before reaching into his other pocket, retrieving a cellphone and shoving it into Jake's hand.

"What is this?" Jake tosses the flimsy metal between his fingers.

"I've enchanted it. It's a power collector. Get Clarke to read the spell and the sisters' powers will be deposited in the phone." Thoreau runs a hand through his dark hair. He was young, his looks proved it. He was a lower level demon with the guts to take on the Charmed Ones, but he did have the powers and the plan, he could succeed, but only if he executed the plan perfectly. "This is the last chance I'm giving you Jake, don't go fucking it up."

Jake raises his head; he gives Thoreau a firm nod, holding the power collector close to his chest. He wouldn't fail, he absolutely couldn't. He just got his girls back, he wouldn't lose them again.

* * *

Clarke stood in the kitchen of the manor, stirring a boiling pot of macaroni when a flurry of white and blue orbs that took of the shape of Bellamy's body appeared before her, before a second, the whitelighter had fully materialized in the kitchen's manor.

"Clarke... are your sisters home?" Bellamy spoke through quick breaths, he was panting as if he had ran to the home from miles away instead of teleporting inside.

"No." she shook her head, "They're on a double date." Clarke grinned, she was happy for her sisters that they both had found boyfriends, but she was a little sad she was home and alone. Clarke turned away from her macaroni to look at Bellamy. Her heart fluttered a little bit, the white t-shirt he wore was just a little too tight, revealing skin Clarke had sworn she had touched before. Bellamy was still panting and his eyes were wide, he took a seat on the kitchen island's stool to try and catch his breath. "Are you okay?" the middle sister asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This information is more for all three of you, but you can just tell Raven and Octavia when they get home."

"What - What is it?" Clarke lowered the heat on the stove and turned back towards Bellamy. She was worried, by the look on Bellamy's face; this information was not going to be good.

The whitelighter rubbed his chin before his fingers curled around the back of his neck to scratch it, "My bosses just told me that The Source has a child..." Bellamy paused when Clarke gasped. "We don't know who the child is, but they're next in line for the throne..." Bellamy spoke through gritted teeth, expecting some sort of backlash from Clarke. "So, when you three sisters vanquish The Source…. The child will be able to immediately take over."

It felt like 10,000 pounds were dropped onto Clarke's shoulders. How was she possibly going to be able to locate and vanquish two powerful evils, she had barely even vanquished 10 demons and The Elders were already pushing for her and her sisters to take on the ruler of the underworld. Clarke and her sisters were simply not ready. But she knew The Source was, and whoever it was would be gunning to kill her sooner or later.

Clarke turned back to the pot, using the wooden spoon to stir the now soft macaroni. Clarke wanted nothing more than to dissolve into the boiling water, than to just disappear. She never asked to be thrown into this magic gig, she never asked to be a witch, she never asked to be put into this much danger.

If her magic was making her that big of a threat, then she absolutely just wanted it gone.

Bellamy rose from the chair in order to stand next to Clarke. "You okay?" he asked, trying to catch a glimpse of her facial expression. But she was staring deep down into the boiling pot, and the steam arising from the metal contained, provided Clarke with a shroud of cover. Bellamy placed a comforting hand on the lower of Clarke's back, but the contact just sent a shiver down Clarke's spine.

Clarke nodded, trying to blink back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Why was she so weak? She was one third of the most powerful witches in the universe, but yet she felt so incredibly small under the dark light of all these threats. "I'm fine." She spoke, trying to salvage her words when her voice cracked.

It was clear for anyone to see that she wasn't fine. "Talk to me, Clarke."

Clarke dropped the wooden spoon into the pot, spinning on the heels of her foot to face her whitelighter. Her eyes drifted upward to meet the concerned gaze of the man who was significantly taller than. Clarke let out an exasperated sigh before speaking, "What do you want me to say, Bellamy? That this news excites me? It doesn't. It scares the shit out of me. I don't want anything to do with any of this." The middle sisters wipes at her forehead before letting out a manic laugh. "Jesus Christ! I didn't ask for any of this, Bellamy." It was a lot from the girl who usually never spoke how she truly felt.

Bellamy was dumbfounded, he wasn't too sure on how to approach the situation. "It's your fate, Clarke. It may suck ass, but you were meant to go up against these bad guys…"

Clarke cut him off, "Find someone else! I'm sure there's some comic book geek, sci-fi nerd who would much rather deal with this than I do."

"Clarke…" Bellamy sounded as if her words were some sort of personal revenge against him. "Don't talk like that."

"It's true, Bellamy!" Clarke spoke through closed eyes as if trying to imagine a world where she was normal again. "I'm not going to pretend like I want to be a witch, when I don't. And I certainly will not sit here and suck it up with a smile so you and your bosses can have me as some sort of trophy witch!"

"I don't think of you as a trophy witch…" Bellamy's voice was soft and delicate; Clarke was tearing his heart into shreds.

"You're always talking about how we're The Charmed Ones, protectors of the innocent, and now you're talking about how me facing the greatest evil of all is my fate."

"You can't deny your heritage, Clarke."

"I can try." Clarke turned back to her pot of macaroni.

There was an eerie moment of silence between the two, before the front door opened and closed and Jake appeared before the duo in the kitchen.

"Hey-o!" Jake said with an eager smile, but his smile dissipated when he sensed the clear tension running rampant throughout the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Clarke spoke through clenched teeth, refusing to take her eyes off of the pot.

Bellamy refused to take his eyes off of her.

"Thought I'd hang out with my favorite girl."

"I'd better get going." Bellamy's voice was soft as he orbed out of the house, never once taking his eyes off of the blonde-haired witch.

Clarke let out a large breath once Bellamy finally disappeared.

"So what happened between you two…" Jake asked curiously, taking a seat at the island.

"He's just trying to force this whole witch thing on me." Clarke drained the macaroni in a strainer over the sink.

"You really hate being a witch, don't you?" A sly smile tugged at the corners of Jake's lips, this was the perfect opportunity, and he absolutely had to take advantage of it.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "I just miss being normal."

"I think I may have a solution to your problems."

* * *

Octavia was having tons of fun; being out with her boyfriend, and Raven and her boyfriend. Raven: the girl who ever rarely went on dates. It was probably a once in a lifetime thing, and Octavia absolutely had to take advantage of the fact that Raven would probably never date anyone else ever again.

The only thing dampening Octavia's mood, was the fact that Jasper had been relatively quiet all day. She wasn't even sure if they had kissed in the past twenty four hours, which was weird because usually Jasper could never keep his hands off of her. She wondered if there was trouble brewing, maybe he wanted to break up with her, but she couldn't see a reason as to why. They were having the time of their lives together.

Raven, however was still bitter over the events that unfolded in the morning, and the last thing she wanted was to be sitting in a restaurant with Wick, Jasper and Octavia. It was a double date that Octavia had forced her to go on, and the thing was: she didn't want to anything to do with Wick. Not when she had just torn herself up over the fact that Wick would probably never be okay with the fact that she was a witch.

"This is fun, right?" Wick leaned in to whisper into Raven's ear.

She didn't think it was fun at all, but she didn't want to seem rude. So she gave him an artificial, toothy, smile.

There was an awkward silence as the quartet bit into their meals. Octavia felt an odd shiver run down her spine as she swallowed a bite of pasta, her eyes wandered over to Raven who was having a secret, hushed conversation with Wick. Octavia took a look around the restaurant; everyone seemed to be so close to her yet so distant. Then it happened, so suddenly. A gasp rushed through Octavia's lips as her eyes forced themselves shut, in her mind, she could see it all unfolding. The vision was in its usual black and white, but this time she could hear the conversation as if she was actually there. In fact, she felt like she was there.

Octavia could see and hear Jake whispering into a crying Clarke's ear, he was forcing her to read a spell from the Book of Shadows. Then Octavia's perspective changed, and she was looking through Clarke's eyes – down at the Book of Shadows, the page was flipped to a spell that would relinquish the sister's powers. Clarke began saying the spell, three times, for each sister. Then Octavia's perspective changed again, she was on the attic stairs, as herself. She could feel it, her powers being ripped from her body, it felt almost like a thousand knives stabbing her in the back. Her powers were a literal part of her, her physical body, her soul, her blood, and her mind. Losing them would be like losing a limb.

Then the color flashed back to Octavia's vision and she was back in the restaurant. "Octavia, are you okay?" Raven asked, extending a hand to rub Octavia's shoulder.

Octavia swallowed a lump in her throat, "We need to go. Now." She pulled Raven by her hand, and the two sister witches rushed out of the restaurant and into the night – leaving their dates behind and bewildered.


	16. dads, dates and death, part 4

Jake flipped through the Book of Shadows, desperately searching for the spell with his daughter Clarke by his side.

"You want this, Clarke, I know you do." Jake whispered with a cracked voice as his fingers rubbed circles onto Clarke's back.

Clarke bit at her lip, shaking her head nervously as hot tears flowed out of her eyelids. "I - I don't know." was all she could muster. "Raven and Octavia..." the words wouldn't form in her head.

"Shh... shh." He reassured her gently. "This is what's best for all three of you. You have to trust me." Jake finally landed on the spell, his heart falling into his chest as his eyes drifted from left to right. He was being forced into this scheme and now he had made his daughter cry, she would certainly hate him after this. But, it was the only way he could save their lives.

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the cellphone the warlock had given him. He placed the power collector on the stand next to the book before leaning in closer towards his daughter's ear, "Magic will end up getting you killed. It will destroy you and your sisters." He discreetly wiped away a stray tear; he couldn't let Clarke see through his act. "Look what happened to your grandmother, to your mother..." his voice was firm and rigid now.

"They'll be mad at me…" Clarke bawled.

"No… no. They'll be happy. Finally normal. You said it yourself; you wanted to be normal again."

"I don't know… anymore."

"You want kids someday right?" Jake asked, his manipulative voice soft and delicate, he knew all the right ways to push Clarke's buttons and get inside of her head.

Clarke couldn't form any words, so she just nodded instead.

"Do you want your kids to constantly be under attack by demons? Do you want your husband to resent you because of the danger you put your children in?"

Clarke shook her head. Her dream was to settle down, have a few kids. Live normal, suburban lives. She knew that magic would surely destroy her dream.

"I know you don't want that Clarke." Jake wove delicate fingers through his daughter's blonde hair. "This spell will solve everything. You'll be normal again."

There was an eerie moment of silence as Clarke contemplated her decisions. Give up her and her sister's magic so they could lead normal lives again or not read the spell and ultimately end up falling victim to the Source of All Evil.

The decision seemed like a no-brainer. Clarke nodded her head firmly, sucking back the wet, hot tears that had formed during her mental breakdown. She had made her choice.

She was going to do what was right.

* * *

 _"For the last time Jake, no!" screamed the older woman. Her once light amber hair had begun turning deep gray, and her once tight skin had begun to wrinkle in places she was self-conscious about. Even though she was 60 years old, she still had a light of youth that ran through her now aging features._

 _"Are they your daughters or are they mine?!" Jake retaliated. He looked much younger back in 1997, but even he too had wrinkles and graying hair, not because he was aging, but because he was beyond stressed. The death of his wife had taken a huge toll on him, it had been two years since she passed and he wasn't doing any better since the funeral._

 _"You're a human; you don't understand anything about magic. Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong."_

 _"I understand that magic is putting my girl's lives in danger, Elissa." Jake's voice hardened and his eyebrows furrowed._

 _Elissa was her name. She was born in the 1930's and lived her whole life as a witch, even giving birth to two witch children – a son named Elijah and a daughter named Samantha. Those children went on to give birth to magical children of their own, Samantha however gave birth to the three most powerful witches the world would ever know – The Charmed Ones; Raven, Clarke and Octavia._

 _Elissa tried her best to tune out her son in law and instead tried to focus on the potion she was making._

 _"Just last week a demon attacked and nearly killed Raven!" Jake's voice got louder once he realized Elissa wasn't paying him any attention. "She's nine years old for god's sake; she shouldn't have to deal with that!"_

 _The woman took a deep breath as her eyes rolled in her head, "The sooner the girls learn how to control their abilities, the sooner they'll be able to defend themselves. Until then, I will keep them safe."_

 _"Three little girls and an elderly woman going up against powerful demons? Sounds okay to me!" His sarcasm rang throughout the kitchen._

 _Elissa stirred her pot of herbs, "What do you want from me, Jake? I'm trying my best."_

 _"You wouldn't have to try so hard if their powers were bound." He had tried on countless occasions to get his daughter's powers bound, but their grandmother simply would not budge. The arguments over the matter had gotten so bad that they had drove a serious wedge in the relationship between him and his mother in law._

 _"You know my stance on this matter; absolutely not! End of discussion." Elissa brought the wooden spoon up to her lips to taste the concoction, her lips puckering once the sourness of the herbs hit her tongue._

 _"Well, I'm not gonna sit around here and wait for my daughters to die." Jake headed out the kitchen and towards the front door._

 _Elissa dropped the wooden spoon on the counter and took off after the man "Jake, don't be ridiculous. Where are you going to go?"_

 _"Anywhere is better than here." Jake turned the knob of the front door, pausing to think about what he was really doing. He was just about to step foot out the door and into the daylight when a small voice came from behind him._

 _"Daddy? Where are you going?" Called out a nine year old Raven, her sleek and straight dark hair fell down to her hips, strands of it flew all over her face and she had to constantly wipe them away in order to see clearly. Raven looked more like her mother than anyone else in the family; they both had the signature tanned skin and big brown eyes that caught the light in the most elegant way. Seeing her was like seeing Samantha; a painful reminder that poked and prodded at every bruise she had left in Jake's mind._

 _Jake closed his eyes; he didn't want to see her. He knew if he did then he would never leave. "Out, honey. I'll be back later." He gritted through his teeth before walking out the door._

 _Raven didn't think too much of it then. It wasn't until later that night when she was close to falling asleep that she wondered why her father hadn't shown up for dinner, or why he still wasn't back yet._

 _"Come on, honey." Elissa called out, rushing over to the front door to take young Raven by the hand. "Want to help me make a potion?" she asked with a smile that seemed out of place._

 _Raven only nodded as her grandmother led her into the kitchen. She didn't think of her father once as she stirred and added the herbs that her grandmother instructed, because she was sure that he would be back._

 _But that was the last time Raven saw her father._

 _He wouldn't show up until almost twenty years later. He would never get to experience the happiness of watching his children graduate or go to prom. He would never be the shoulder to cry on when they all got dumped for the first time. He would no longer be that warm smile that the girls saw in the kitchen every morning. Instead he would become a painful, distant memory. One of which Raven, would try hard to forget._

* * *

"Clarke!" Octavia shouts as her and Raven bolt through the front door of the manor. The two sisters quickly run up the attic stairs.

Clarke is in a state she has never been in before; she shakes and whimpers as her father whispers words of torment into her ears. But everything he says is right, magic destroyed her mother and it would destroy her and her sisters as well. She has no other choice, but to read the spell and relinquish her powers. The words are soft as they leave her lips, "From whence they came, return them now…"

The middle sister only gets two lines in before the attic door starts shaking violently, "Clarke, don't do it!" screams Octavia.

"Octavia…" Clarke whispers quietly, her head shooting up, momentarily distracted from the spell.

"Finish the spell!" Jake shouts, Clarke's head falls as she begins whispering the last two lines.

"Raven, use your power, blast the door open!" Octavia urges.

Raven gives her sister a firm nod, before taking a step back. She extends a hand in the air and is just about to blast the door open when she hears Clarke saying something on the other side of the door.

"Vanish the words, vanish our powers." Clarke finishes the spell.

Raven screams in pain as her powers are brutally ripped from her body. She can feel her blood go cold for a moment, she can feel her heart stop beating, it feels almost as if her brain stops responding to everything around her, as if all her vital organs forget how to work for a second. A bright white light emerges from her body and is sucked through the attic door. Raven collapses to the floor, clutching her heart.

Jake cringes when he hears his eldest daughter scream in agony, "Good. Just read it twice more, for you and Octavia." His voice is a cracked, hushed whisper.

Octavia kneels on the floor to try and help Raven up, "Just get to Clarke!" Raven orders. Octavia stands and returns to the door, she turns the knob violently, hoping that maybe with each push it'll unlock.

"Clarke, don't read the spell!" Octavia presses her lips to the attic door, trying to get her words across.

Clarke tries to shake her sister's words from her mind. She was doing what was best for all three of them; she recites the spell again, this time from memory. "From whence they came, return them now; vanish the words, vanish our powers."

Octavia collapses onto the floor as her own powers are sucked away from her. Her vision from the restaurant comes to fruition, right before her very eyes. She fights through the immense amount of pain and stands up again. She can't let Clarke read that spell again. Octavia musters up as much strength as she possibly can; she takes a deep breath before throwing herself against the attic door. The weight of her body causes the door to give way before her.

Octavia and Raven come tumbling into the wood-paneled attic; magicless and desperate. Raven locks eyes with Jake and wants nothing more than to have her powers back in order to send him flying out of the window and down onto the concrete pavement below. She was right about him, the only reason he had shown up after twenty years was to steal their powers for god knows what. He was a human; there was nothing he could do with them.

"Clarke, please don't do this." Octavia pleads, her voice cracking with every vowel that leaves her lips. Being a witch had become such a huge part of Octavia's life. She had absolutely nothing in this world before she discovered her powers, her fate, and her destiny. Suddenly her life went from black and white to screaming color – she had a purpose, a reason to wake up in the morning. But now, it was all gone and Octavia had never felt emptier.

Clarke brought the palm of her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears. She didn't understand. Her sisters were finally normal again; demons and warlocks wouldn't attack them ever again. They could finally go back to living normal lives – a concept that Clarke believed would make her sisters happy, but the looks on their faces showed nothing but disappointment, sadness and a slight twinge of anger. It hurt Clarke to see her sisters like this and in that moment, she wished for nothing more than for time to rewind to before she read the spell. Clarke just wanted a do-over, to make everything right again. To make everything normal; because being witches, no matter how odd it was, had suddenly become normal for the three sisters.

"You don't understand! Clarke has to read the spell!" Jake's words carried an edge of desperation that Clarke didn't understand. Clarke didn't understand why she had let him get into her head in the first place. Maybe it was because Bellamy had made her so angry, what with all the fate and destiny talk. Bellamy had made Clarke feel so small, like her future was already written out in stone. Clarke wanted to have a say in her own future, Clarke wanted to be in control of her own life. And maybe that's why she had read the spell, to feel in control again. She had to admit, while reading the spell she couldn't help but picture the look on Bellamy's face when he found out that she had given up their magic. The thought that Bellamy and his bosses would have to find someone else to fight the bad guys made her giggle. But then an odd thought suddenly came over her – if she didn't have magic anymore, then Bellamy wouldn't be her whitelighter anymore, and she would never see him again.

Raven scoffed, "I was right about you from the start, all you wanted was our powers. What a great father, huh?"

"I'm not the one who's after your powers, goddamnit Raven! I'm trying to save all three of you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Octavia chimed in.

Jake huffed, his voice was quiet now, "His name is Thoreau. He specializes in blood, and unfortunately for us, he has a vial of mine." Jake rubbed at his temples, wondering how he had ended up putting his girls into such a fucked up situation. "He threatened me, he told me that if I didn't get your powers…" he held up the power collector disguised a cell phone, "That he would use my blood to kill you girls."

* * *

 _"Grams!" Raven screams from the top of her lungs._

 _Elissa bolts up the attic stairs and tumbles into the attic to find Raven crying at the foot of a clutter of boxes full of things that the woman had meant to move into the basement some time ago. The mess of boxes nearly reached as high as the ceiling, it was just yesterday that the boxes were stacked and organized neatly. How did she not hear the boxes fall to the floor?_

 _"It was an accident! I didn't mean too!" Raven was crying now._

 _"Its okay honey, I can clean it up. What did you do?" Her voice was warm and soft, it had become a clear source of comfort for the girls over the years._

 _"We wa- wanted something in the top box, so I - I used my power to t- try and reach it. B- But I couldn't control it, and the boxes fell… you have to help her!" Raven stuttered and tumbled over her words._

 _"We?" Elissa whipped her head around the attic to try and locate the other girl. "Where's Clarke?"_

 _Raven pointed to the bottom of the pile of boxes._

 _"Oh my god!" Elissa shouted, not wasting any time before thrusting her hands in the air, using her telekinetic abilities to throw the boxes round the attic. She stopped once her eyes fell upon the pale blonde haired girl. "Clarke!" Elissa took the young girl into her arms, pressing her face closer to Clarke's lips. "She's not breathing… Bellamy!" she called out._

 _Silence ripped through the attic before Bellamy orbed in, accompanied by the usual flurry of bright white and blue lights and a sparkling sound that sound as if it came from the heavens. Whitelighters were able to show up in a moment's notice whenever a charge called for them._

 _"What happened?" Bellamy rushed over to the dying girl in Elissa's arms._

 _"No time to explain! Just heal!" Elissa rushed._

 _Bellamy did as he was told, holding his hands over Clarke. His hands began to glow brightly as his healing ability poured from his fingertips and squeezed itself into Clarke's body. Raven could only watch from the sidelines with a teary eye._

 _Bellamy took his glowing hands away as soon as Clarke coughed, her body roaring back to life. "What…" her voice was groggy and her eyes blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the environment._

 _"Oh thank god, you're okay!" Elissa pulled her granddaughter closer to her, holding her tightly, because for a moment, she thought she would never be able to again._

 _Later that night, Elissa sat in the attic alone. She thought for hours and hours. She thought of her dead daughter, she thought of her son in law who had only left them months ago and still hadn't returned – no phone calls or anything. But most of all, she thought of how Jake was right; magic would end up killing the girls, but not demonic evil magic. The girl's own magic would be their downfall. They were far too young to control their ever growing powers. Raven could get angry at school and accidentally use magic to throw a desk across the room and injure another student. Clarke could get scared and freeze someone in public. And dear Octavia, only five years old, was having premonitions of monsters that a child should only ever see in their nightmares._

 _Jake was right. He was right about it all. The girl's powers had to be bound. So that's exactly what Elissa did, using a spell to bind all three girl's magic. Elissa made extra sure that the spell would only wear off after she died, and that their magic would only be reactivated once they were all reunited. That way, the girls would receive their powers again once they were old enough and ready to take on their fate._

 _After the binding spell was complete, Elissa used another spell to completely erase the girl's memories of everything and anything that was magic. The woman then cleaned up the attic – taking down the dream catchers, unique Wiccan relics, animal parts in jars, and anything else that was out of the ordinary. She then locked away the Book of Shadows in a chest, but not before writing a spell on the first page entitled "Dominus Trinus"._

 _And that was the end of it. No more magic for Raven, Clarke, and Octavia. No more danger._

 _Not for twenty years, when Elissa died and the sisters were reunited to form the Power of Three, to receive the powers they had so long ago, to take on their fate and destiny._

 _To become the Charmed Ones._

* * *

"Clarke, finish the spell, you have too!" Jake pleaded; he was desperate to save his girls.

"No, don't!" Octavia countered. "Clarke, you still have your magic, you can vanquish the warlock on your own."

Clarke shook her head, "Me? No I – I can't." She bit at her lower lip, "I need you guys, the power of three, that's how we always do it."

"Well we're kind of human at the moment…" Raven shot a deadly glare towards Jake. "Listen, you're as strong as me and Octavia, you can take on the warlock. You just have to believe in yourself." She encouraged, there was no doubt in her mind that Clarke could do this.

Something snapped in Clarke, Bellamy's words kept replaying in her head and she finally realized that this was who she was now – she was a witch. This was her fate, whether she liked it or not. Right now, her sisters were in trouble, and she would do everything to save them. "Okay, what do I do? All I can do is freeze things?!"

Octavia walked over to the Book of Shadows, joining her sister and father. "There has to be some sort of vanquishing spell or something." She began flipping through the pages.

Raven was just about to join her family at the stand when a screeching noise ripped through the attic. Thoreau had appeared out of nowhere, directly behind Raven. He shoved his arm through the air and pulled Raven back into him, his arm wrapped around her neck and he was pressing down dangerously. Raven choked and clawed at the man's arm, trying desperately to refill air into her lungs. The whole scene looked like a hostage situation. "Where are my powers, Jake?" he demanded.

"Let her go, Thoreau." Jake demanded.

Clarke's eyes stayed fixed on the man choking her sister to near death. This was all her fault, if only she hadn't read the spell, Raven would still have her powers and she wouldn't be in this situation.

"Give me my powers and I'll let her go." Thoreau pressed down harder on Raven's throat.

Octavia discretely flipped through pages, looking up every so often to make sure that the warlock wasn't looking at her. But his eyes were fixed on Jake. She smiled contently to herself once she found a spell that looked like it would vanquish Thoreau. "This one." She whispered quietly to Clarke.

Thoreau's head snapped towards Octavia when he heard her speak. It didn't take long to realize what was going on; the other sisters were looking for a spell to vanquish him. He lifted his free hand in the air and directed his open palm towards Octavia. Thoreau closed his eyes and began concentrating, in just a few seconds, his powers came roaring to life. He imagined the blood running through Octavia's body and veins, and then he imagined her blood boiling – and that's exactly what happened. Octavia screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor, seizing and thrashing around wildly as an excruciating pain overcame her body. "Where are my powers?!" his voice was deep and low.

"Stop it, please!" Jake pleaded, rushing over to Octavia.

"You want your powers?!" Clarke screamed, taking the cell phone into her hand. "Take them!" she chucked the phone towards the man, but she was always a terrible shot. The phone flew right past Thoreau and instead hit the wall behind him, coming to a crash on the floor below. The screen cracked and glass splattered on the floor beside the flimsy metal.

As the phone breaks, Raven's and Octavia's powers are unleashed.

Bright white balls of lights emerged from the phone and found its way to the owners. Raven felt a newfound strength run through her veins as her powers flood back into her body, it felt good to feel like her again. Raven squints her eyes, and using her telekinetic abilities, sends Thoreau flying into the wall behind him. He crashes onto the floor with a thud. The color in Raven's face changes from blue to her usual caramel, "Read the spell!" she chokes out, coughing to try and get the air she was deprived of.

Clarke's eyes immediately scan the page of the book as she hurriedly shouts the spell aloud, "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and darkness roams. Rid all evil from these walls, save us sisters three now heed our call."

A gust of wind blows through the attic and Thoreau screams in agony as the spell takes effect, his body begins to rapidly evaporate into thin air; his face contorts into odd directions and his limbs twist, snap and break. Then, after a second, he is finally vanquished, leaving nothing behind but a brutal flash of red light as he disappears forever.

Octavia's body comes to a halt as the magical effect ceases to exist when Thoreau dies. She lies oddly still on the floor, her breathe comes in short, ragged breaths. Clarke barely has any time to acknowledge her own success before she's kneeling down and at her dying sister's side. "What do we do?" she cries.

"Bellamy!" Jake yells into the attic air.

Bellamy orbs in before Jake even finishes calling for him. He quickly rushes over to Octavia and places his hands over her body, they begin glowing and Octavia's roars back to life.

"That fucking hurt." The youngest sister groans as she rubs her head.

The family can't help but laugh.

* * *

The trio of sisters walk their father down the stairs, coming to a halt once they reach the entrance hallway. Light of a new day pours in through the windows of the front door and a warm, comforting gust of air rushes over the skin of the family. They are all silent for a moment, just looking at one another. Jake, who is considerably taller than his daughters, looks down at them with a smile.

"I didn't mean for all the trouble. I was only just trying to save my girls." He says quietly, breaking the silence.

"I would've done the same thing, dad." Octavia says, she's exhausted and wants nothing more than to fall into her bed. Jake wraps an arm around her, and she rests her head on him, closing her eyes only for a second.

"Can you girls ever forgive me?"

Octavia's eyes are still closed "Already forgiven."

Clarke nods, she understands, her father was only trying to do what was best for her and her sisters. It did take some unexpected turns, but ultimately he was only looking out for them. Clarke moves to the other side of her father, and copies Octavia, resting her tired head on the father she has missed for the past twenty years.

Raven crosses her arm over her chest, taking in the sight before her. Her father almost got her killed, but for some odd reason, she wasn't angry. For the past twenty years, she had just wanted him to die, she wanted the painful memories of him to die, and she wanted Clarke and Octavia to never have to think of him again. But right now, he was here, and Raven was glad. "I forgive you." She mumbled.

Jake smiled; it wasn't a fake smile, or a smile that tried too hard, but a smile that showed every single piece of his happiness. Raven had forgiven him, and he was sure those three words didn't just apply to tonight. But for the past twenty years; he never called, he never sent birthday cards, and he never came back when they needed him the most. But, they had become incredible, intelligent women, without him. And maybe he didn't have a hand to play in that, but he was proud. He reached out his arms, as a gesture for Raven to join the embrace, and she did with a smile.

The four just held each other for a while. Jake couldn't help but think of all those days when he was in New York or Chicago or Boston. Just living; traveling the world, without his daughters. He had missed them terribly, there were so many times he had wanted to come back, but he knew that Elissa would never let him back into the house while she was still alive. Jake was just in a terrible state of mind without Samantha, and living with magic pushed him over the edge. But he was getting better. He was here now, with the people he loved most in the world, and despite everything terrible that had ever happened in their lives – right now they were alive and okay in the somewhat safety in the manor that harbored memories no one person could carry on their own.

"Your mother would be so proud of you girls." Jake breaks through the silence once again.

"What was she like?" Octavia asks innocently, for her memory of her mother was the weakest.

Jake's laugh rips through the air - he thinks of everything Samantha was, and all the incredible moments they shared together. "She was kind, so generous and so giving. She was incredibly smart and wise, and so deeply beautiful. I remember the first time I met her, and suddenly everything I thought about included her. Everything in my mind changed from I to we." Jake pauses. "I'm just so glad that you guys all inherited a piece of her." He was right, for Samantha lived on through her daughters, each contained a small fraction of the beautiful person she once was.

The Halliwells were a loving bunch. No matter what happened in the family, no matter what arguments and fights took place, no matter what idiotic decisions one made, no matter how far apart they were; they all still somehow found a way to love each other.

And love is always stronger than magic.


	17. the one about bellamy, part 1

Finn knew it would be difficult, especially knowing that Octavia was absolutely head over heels for Jasper. But he had to tell the sisters about his findings; even if it turned out to be nothing. He felt an odd obligation to keep them safe –it seemed like Bellamy and his whitelighter duties had really been rubbing off on h

Finn's knuckles crashed against the window pane of the Halliwell's front door, he knocked for about three seconds, waited a moment, and then was greeted by a smiling Raven. The two had become close friends in the past few weeks and Finn was always glad to see her alive and well.

"Finn, hey! What's up?" Raven asked rather cheerfully.

"Hey Raven, are your sisters home?" Finn asked, his fingers nervously playing with each other.

Raven immediately detected the nervousness in Finn's tone, "Yeah, why? Is everything okay?" Raven opened the door wider and gestured for Finn to take a seat in the living room.

Finn sat on their antique ruby red couch and rubbed his sweaty palms together, "I just uh- have some news. Not so good news."

Raven called upstairs for her sisters and they immediately came barging down the stairs. "Demon?" Clarke shouted with her hands up in preparation for an attack.

"No, it's just Finn. He needs to talk to us." Raven spoke, her words drifting off towards the end of her sentence. Raven began to build up her walls, this news was going to send a panic through her and her sisters she could already feel it. Whatever the news was though, she couldn't let her sisters see that she was worried. She was the strong one, she had to be.

Clarke and Octavia walked into the living room side by side and all three sisters sat on the opposite couch from Finn. Finn didn't know how to say it, he didn't want to beat around the bush, but he did want to ease the sisters into his startling discovery. "Okay, so you guys know that I've been working with potions, and trying to track down that darklighter that's been attacking us and Bellamy, right?"

The sisters nodded, waiting for Finn to continue.

"Well, after a whole bunch of failed tests, I was finally able to cross whatever magical barrier that had the guy protected…" Finn drifted.

"… And?" Raven asked, eager for Finn to tell them the news. "You found the guy and vanquished him?"

Finn shook his head, "No. I did use the potion though, and it took me to… Jasper's house."

Octaiva's titled her head to the side, her eyebrows raised in confusion, "I thought you said the potion was working? Jasper isn't the darklighter."

Finn pursed his lips, "The potion is working, that's the thing. I think Jasper and the darklighter have some sort of blood link. Instead of taking me to the darklighter directly, the potion took me to the next best thing: his son."

Octavia shook her head, rejecting all words that Finn was throwing her way. "That doesn't make sense. No, no, no." She slammed her fists down on her thighs, her eyelids squeezing shut in a vain attempt to make sense of the situation, just trying to come up with some possible explanation for all of this. "Jasper is human. He doesn't even know I'm a witch. Even if he was a darklighter, why hasn't he tried to kill me? We're… we're in love."

Raven rubbed circles on Octavia's back, trying to comfort her. The eldest sister looked towards Finn, "You think he's a spy or something?"

"He's not a spy." Octavia mumbled.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know. All I know is that there's something strange about Jasper. The kid practically turned up out of nowhere, and now the potion? It can't be a coincidence."

"Get out." A now teary eyed Octavia stood from the couch. "Get out."

"What?" Finn asked confusingly. "I'm just-"

Octavia cut him off, "Get out of my house now!'

"Octavia, stop." Clarke pleaded.

"I think I should go.." Finn spoke softly, rising from the couch to head for the front door.

"I don't know what your problem is, Finn." Octavia wiped at her damp eyes. "You come in here and spread lies; you're trying to get my sisters to turn against Jasper."

"I'm telling you the truth, Octavia." Finn sincerely pleaded.

The youngest sister furiously shook her head, "Just get out! Don't ever come back again!" She yelled, slamming the door shut behind him. Octavia frustratingly ran a hand through her hair before turning towards her shocked sisters, the sisters who had never seen this side of her. "Don't talk to him again." She warned. "It's me, your sister, or him. Make your choice."

Octavia stomped up the stairs, leaving her sisters dumbfounded and with an ultimatum.

* * *

" _Bellamy?" her voice was sweet and soft, floating through the open air. Her platinum blonde hair splattered in different directions as her head lay delicately on the green grass of summer. It was August, the year 1960. Her blue eyes stared up at the sky, but once the sun began to blind her, she turned her head ever so slightly to look at the olive skin of her lover._

" _Yes, Claire?" he responded, his hands over his chest; his head turning to meet the gaze of the light of his life. The moment was sweet – the two lovers lying on an open field in the middle of nowhere, just the two, with no stress or no worries._

" _What is our future going to be like?" She asked curiously, knowing exactly what she wanted from this relationship – a loving partnership, marriage, some children, and a blissful life._

 _Bellamy, on the other hand, had no idea. He was immortal, destined to live out an infinite number of days and never aging. She would grow old, her skin would wrinkle, her bones would become weak and one day her beautiful body would fail her. How could Bellamy possibly thinking of the future when she wasn't going to be in it? "I don't know, Claire." It was the truth._

" _Well.." Claire placed a finger on her chin, "How many children do you want?'_

" _Two." Bellamy responded immediately, it was an easy question, he had knew this answer for the last 30 years. "One boy, one girl. Preferably the boy first."_

" _Two is a nice number." Claire smiled contently, thinking of the day when there would be a little her and little Bellamy running around their house. "What about a wedding, what is your dream wedding?"_

 _Bellamy never really thought about it before, what did we want from a wedding? "Something traditional, a nice suit, a nice lady in a nice white dress. Surrounded by family and loved ones." Bellamy didn't care about the wedding really, as long as Claire was the one he was getting married too._

" _I agree." Claire stated simply. Her mind racing with pictures and fantasies of a beautiful wedding; she could almost see it so clearly, walking down the wooden aisle in a beautiful white dress, her father by her side and Bellamy up on the stand, smiling and crying at his soon to be wife's beauty._

 _Bellamy and Claire had only known each other for five months, ever since Bellamy was assigned as Claire's whitelighter. Claire was a powerful witch who only learned of her abilities half a year ago, she was particularly gifted with spirits and the dead; ironic for someone so beautiful to possess something so evil and ugly in nature._

 _The last five months were the best of Bellamy's whitelighter life. He thoroughly enjoyed Claire's presence and their love is truly a work of magic._

 _There was only one other time when Bellamy loved someone so much as he loves Claire, but that was a long time ago, and even then, it all went wrong._

* * *

 _Bellamy threw articles of clothing haphazardly into his inexpensive leather suitcase. He was finally leaving; he couldn't put himself through such a difficult situation any longer. The year was 1931 and he was relocating from his home in New York City back to his family in San Francisco. He wiped tears from his eyes and dried his moist hand on the corduroy fabric of his trousers while the dim lights of the motel room threw shadows and silhouettes against the wall._

 _Bellamy froze in his tracks when the door opened and closed; his eyes wide in fear and anticipation._

" _What are ya' doing?" The husky voice asked, alcohol radiating from his breath._

 _Bellamy breathed in, "I'm leaving George." He moved across the room to get more of his clothing and then back to toss them into his suitcase._

" _Leaving?" George moved closer to Bellamy, his fingertips brushing against the skin of the other man's arm – sending shivers down Bellamy's spine. "You can't leave."_

 _Bellamy stopped packing for a second, opening his mouth to speak but no words came out – thinking about how bad George had hit him just last week, he still had the purple bruises to prove it. Bellamy gulped, "I have too." He spoke softly, his eyes looking anywhere but at George._

 _George's face turned a deep crimson as his fists clenched and his nose crinkled up, in a sudden fit of anger, he pushed Bellamy's suitcase off of the bed, sending clothes flying in several different directions. Bellamy winced, kneeling down, scooping up piles of clothes in his arms. "Get up." George spat, towering over Bellamy. "You're not going anywhere."_

" _I'm leaving, George." Bellamy stated simply through gritted teeth, his eyes becoming wet once more._

 _And then it happened, like it always does. George would be angry beyond belief, ready to take out all his anger on whoever was the closest, and then he would change. His muscles would relax and his fists would unclench, softness would rush over him and he would apologize and whisper sweet nothings into Bellamy's ear. And Bellamy, being the extremely caring person he was, would eat it all up and forgive George. Bellamy was caught in the vicious cycle._

 _George kneeled down beside Bellamy and began helping him pick up things off of the floor. "I'm sorry Bell." He whispered softly, his vodka soaked breath punching Bellamy in the face. "I'll change, I swear, I'll – I'll stop drinking. I promise." George's puppy dog eyes stared into Bellamy's. There was a time when Bellamy used to be able to look into George, into the crevices of the soul and mind of the one he loved; but that stopped long ago. "Please don't leave me." George mumbled through lips wet with drunken tears._

 _Bellamy finished putting everything back into his suitcase before standing up, "It's too late." And with those three words, Bellamy left, not once looking back._

* * *

Finn really did not understand why Octavia was so upset with him. He was trying to help; Jasper could pose a serious threat to Octavia and her sisters. And even if Octavia refused to believe him, he would not give up. He'd protect those sisters with his last dying breath; they were practically family at this point.

Finn wondered into his living room and slumped onto his couch, his arms hanging off the sides, and his head sinking into the fabric of a pillow. Finn's eyes were slowly drifting off into sleep until he was awoken by a bright, twinkling light – Bellamy orbing in.

"Hey, Finn. How'd it go?" Bellamy asked, taking a seat on the couch, lifting Finn's feet up so they could rest on Bellamy's lap.

"Terrible." Finn mumbled, his eyes still closed. "Octavia pretty much hates me now."

"She didn't believe you?"

"She told me to never talk to her again, so I guess so yeah."

Bellamy winced, "Ouch. Well for what it's worth, I believe you."

Finn chuckled sarcastically, "Thanks Bellamy, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Look, Finn. Magic is tricky sometimes. Spells and potions don't always have the desired effect."

"I know that, but I'm almost positive I'm right about this. That potion took me ages to make, it worked. It did what it was supposed to do." Finn began to think about his concoction, how he made it so it would explicitly track down the darklighter. But if it couldn't find the darklighter it would find the next best thing, a blood relative: Jasper. It was the only viable explanation for the whole thing. Finn had been making potions for the past 8 years; he didn't make any silly mistake. The potion worked. Point, blank period. "Can you ask the elders if they know anything? About Jasper? Or the darklighter?"

Bellamy nodded, "Sure thing Finn." He reached over to ruffle up Finn's hair before promptly orbing out, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 _It was a train ride in 1932 from New York to San Francisco; a multiple day train ride that left Bellamy exhausted. But he was glad to finally be home and away from his abusive boyfriend, George. Correction: abusive_ _ **ex-**_ _boyfriend._

 _It was a crazy relationship that started with nothing but love and passion, but quickly turned to destruction and pain. Bellamy didn't know what it was, maybe it was the economic depression that got to George and pushed him towards alcohol. Or maybe it was the fact that George was a self-loathing homosexual, they were two men in love, and the times did not approve._

 _Bellamy hopped out of his taxi cab and paid the driver before getting his one suitcase out of the trunk. He approached his front door, a door he hadn't seen for the past few years. The key still worked, his parents never changed the locks. Bellamy was instantly bombarded with comforting smells and sights that were so familiar to him when he pushed open the door. "Mom?" he called out into the warm silence. His mother appeared from the kitchen doorway and immediately rushed over to the son she had not seen in years, throwing his arms over him and pulling him into a motherly embrace._

" _Oh Bellamy!" she exclaimed, "I've been worried sick about you. You never called!" Bellamy had called once, the week before to let his family know he was coming back. They told him he would always be welcome._

" _I'm sorry Ma," he apologized. "Phones don't work in New York." Bellamy joked._

 _His mother slapped him on the arm, "Not funny." Bellamy's mother took the suitcase off his son and set it down before leading him into the kitchen. "Come eat, dinner's ready." Bellamy walked into the kitchen and was met with a crowd of family and a huge meal. Welcomes and warm hugs were exchanged, and the love in the room was something Bellamy had not felt for a while. Love was something George rarely showed him. Man, was Bellamy glad to be back home._

 _After dinner, Bellamy decided on going out. He kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving the small home and heading off down the streets of San Francisco. Bellamy found himself at a popular nightclub he used to sneak into a lot before he had left for New York. The place used to be incredibly lively, always something going on. But it was clear that the economic crisis during the time had taken its toll on the nightclub; sure there were a lot of people inside, but it wasn't a party, it was just a place everyone came to drink away their problems and Bellamy was fine with that, he rarely drank while he was with George. But, now he didn't mind having a drink or two._

 _Bellamy sat down at the bar and ordered a familiar drink. The bitter liquid slid down his throat and burned his insides on the way down. One punch. He took another sip. One evil remark. Another sip. More pain. Every sip of alcohol reminded Bellamy of nothing but George, every time he closed his eyes, George was there. It seemed like the man was permanently etched into Bellamy's eyelids and mind. He would never go away, he wouldn't leave him alone._

 _All Bellamy wanted was to forget. Forget about all of it._

 _Then it happened, a loud violent rumbling that shook through the walls and floors of the nightclub. "Earthquake!" a patron yelled. Earthquakes were common in San Francisco; Bellamy followed everyone's lead and got down on the floor. But something was off, something was strange. It was just this building that was shaking, everything outside looked eerily still. Why was the floor so warm?_

 _Bellamy rose quickly, he was just about to tell everyone to get out, but then it happened again. Another rumbling, no, an explosion that came from below Bellamy's feet; knocking him across the room. The man blacked out momentarily, when he came too, he groaned with pain. Everything hurt. His eyes blinked open slowly, and the faint sounds of the room began to flood his ears. He could faintly make charred, bloodied bodies on the floor, but the more his eyes wandered up towards the ceiling, the less he could see: the smoke and flames were starting to take out. Bellamy tried hard to concentrate, to figure out a way out of this situation, but he just couldn't focus, he could barely hear his own thoughts over the sounds of screaming and panic._

 _Bellamy knew one thing for sure._

 _He was going to die._


End file.
